Between Boston
by MarionetteLee
Summary: Myself and IrishPride0440 are writing this together. It is set between the two Boondock Saints movies, and is about how the brothers handle relationships after everything that has happened in Boston. Tell us what you think! :D
1. Prologue

_Paige can't believe her luck. She has found the absolute love of her life, is doing what she loves best, and has her best friend by her side. Even with this luck and undeniable happiness, there is something, something small that is nagging her. _

_Paige is a writer, and her best friend Lyla is a photographer. Together they travelled to Ireland to work, go somewhere and soak up the culture. Not only did they manage to set up their own independent business, selling their talent for submission, they have found two amazing men.  
Twins, Connor and Murphy. They bumped into them one day when wandering the country side, and ever since then they have basically become inseparable._

_Connor is fun, loud and never fails to bring a smile to your face, just perfect for Lyla. He just brings her out of her shell, and Paige has never seen her happier. Murphy is more subdued, quiet, yet intense, and Paige felt herself drawn into that. _

_What is nagging her is the fact that these two brothers, as perfect as they seem, there just seems to be a slight sadness that hangs around them. Some unfathomable thing has happened in their life, and they won't talk about their past._


	2. Chapter 1

Lyla  
**Today was the first time in a long I had felt at ease. Enough at ease to go out and do something I haven't been able to do for awhile.**

**Unfortunately for me I had decided to take my number one distraction along with me. **

**I loved my boyfriend Connor, I truly did. He was rambunctious, loud and crazy, embracing and loving. **

**But damn if he wasn't whiny every now and then, especially when we did something he didn't want to do, or had no interest in doing.**

**"Babe, please, I know this is your hobby and everythin'. But tis fuckin' freezin! I'm not sure if my balls are completely retracted into me body, or just gone for good."**

**Kneeling down I sighed, defeated, and started packing up my camera equipment. **

**This field was beautiful. With the lush hills of Ireland rolling through it, and every once in awhile, a dead looking tree, hibernating for the winter. I knew I'd be able to find it again, but the time just felt right for the photo-shoot now.**

**A lurking shadow suddenly found its way blocking my sunlight. This time I let out the biggest irritated sign I could muster and turned, still squatting on one knee, and looked up at Connor MacManus. My eyes narrowed at him.**

**"Look, I'm sorry, It's just really cold out 'er. I promise you next time we go do this I will enjoy myself and make it the best experience I can for ya."**

**He looked so apologetic and pathetic saying this to me, I melted. I couldn't help it. His eyes were that bright sparkling blue. He knew he had me in his grasp.**

**I smiled.**

**"Alright, I know I know. You guys have privates that are more sensitive than ours. C'mon. Let's get back and see what Paige and that brother of yours are feeding us for dinner." **

**He grinned down and stuck his hand in my face for me to grab. I hoisted myself up and bent down to gather up the case I had containing my equipment.**

**Connor snaked his arm around my waist as we headed to our car.**

**"Ya know, our six month is comin' up."**

**I leaned into him and wondered how he could possibly remember that, being male and all.**

**I didn't say anything though. Connor was a proud creature and I couldn't risk hurting his feelings like that. I did not feel like putting up with a pouty 30 year old man later tonight.**

**"I know, if you're thinking of getting me anything, don't. You're really enough for me. And I mean you're a handful."**

**He chuckled and bent down to brush his lips across the top my head. We reached our car and got in, heading down the familiar dirt road to our shared home with our favorite people in this world.**

Paige  
I grin at my computer screen as I feel strong arms wrap themselves around my shoulders. I turn my neck slightly as I feel rough lips trail soft kisses down my neck, allowing myself to be lost in this moment for just a second.

"Wha' ya doin'?" I feel more then hear Murphy's words against my neck.

I turn my head a little and smile up at him, his blue eyes sparkling back at me.

"Working on a submission. This girl wants me to write a love letter to her long distance boyfriend. He is working in America at the moment, and for some reason she can't write something herself"

Murphy shifts, moving backwards and taking my chair with him. He takes me hand and pulls me from the chair, making me fall against his chest. I smile as he wraps his arms around me, hugging me tight.

"You don't sound too impressed with this girl."

He tucks my hair behind my ears as I look up at him, unable to keep the slightly sour expression off my face at his words.

"I just don't understand why she can't write something herself. Relationships are such a personal thing and here she is paying me to basically make her boyfriend happy. I almost feel sullied"

I pout up at him, and he laughs at me, whilst gently running his hand across my cheek.

"You have such a strict way of thinking, ya' know tha'. Not everyone has talent like ya' do. Not everyone can put their feelings into words."

I beam up at him and blush. I can't really handle when people compliment me, even if it is Murphy. I stand on my tiptoes and brush my lips against his gently.

"I really do love you. I hope you know that. What the hell would I be doing if I didn't have you?"

He pulls me in closer and deepens the kiss, and his hands slowly make their way down my back.

"You would be jus' as perfect, baby. Ya know it is our six month soon?"

I blink at that, as Murphy smiles at me, then runs his lips down my neck to my collar bone. I totally forgot about that. Murphy stops and looks at me.

"Ya forgot didn't ya?"

He raises an eyebrow at me while a grin ruefully. Murphy is about to say something as the door opens, and Lyla and Connor walk in, Connor looking very unimpressed.

"Fuck" Murphy and I say in unison, remembering that we promised to cook tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

Lyla  
**We pulled into the familiar gravel driveway in the most dangerous way Connor could manage, slinging the little rocks to hit the windows while he cackled like a madman in a horror movie.**

**I was relaxed, sunk deep into my seat until he pulled the stunt. I didn't bother turning my head toward him, just an evil eye to mad mug him out of.**

**He noticed and glanced back at me, shrugging his shoulder and jerked the car to a stop, slamming it into park like nothing happened.**

**"You do realize that if you do continue to abuse this car like that we'll have to buy a new one with money we don't have."**

**Connor twisted in his seat towards me, and leaned into my face.**

**"I don't see a problem with not having a car, I mean there ain't a reason for ya to be leavin' the house anyway. Excuse me, I'm sorry. I should have said our bed. Ya don't need to leave our bed."**

**I rolled my eyes at him in amusement.**

**"If you'd like to have a girlfriend with bed sores constantly than you're dating the wrong one. Let's get inside, I'm hungry."**

**Connor shoved the car door open with his foot in his usual fashion, doing things that were totally unnecessary, but amusing me with that quirk of his none-the-less.**

**He managed to mosey his way to my side of the car to open the door for me before side-stepping over to the rear passenger and leaning in the window to retrieve my equipment for me. I heaved myself out of my seat, feeling old in the process.**

**I turned to see his attractive ass in my face and smiled. I slapped him as hard as I could manage and got a very surprised "Oi!" in response from him. I swiftly pivoted my feet towards the house and tore away for it.**

**I could hear his heavy footsteps behind me and whirled my body around before he could reach me, crouching down in front of him like a helpless child.**

**He stared down at me with no expression on his face before grabbing me by my his arms and hoisting me up over his shoulder where he proceeded to slap my bottom with the case.**

**"See, ain't so fun bein' assaulted from behind is it ya little shit? Note enjoyin' it are ya!" He questioned me playfully.**

**I was squealing and giggling, all the while kicking my legs in a attempt to wriggle out of his grasp.**

**Connor finally set me down to face him, dropping the case with a heavy thud onto the small wooden porch. He gently cupped my face in his hands and bent down to give kiss me fully. I sighed contently into his lips and returned it with full force.**

**"You know you enjoy it Connor MacManus, it's one of the reasons why you enjoy my company, I can keep up with your stupid games."**

**He grinned at me and nuzzled my nose with his.**

**"Aye love. You're my little minx. I like to think I trained you well."**  
**  
I wrinkled my nose and licked my way up to his forehead before kissing it. I grabbed his hand to lead him inside.**

**I had expected to smell a wonderful dinner awaiting us, but there was none.**

**I turned around to face Connor, only to find his back to me and his face full of un-amusement. I peeked my way over his shoulder and saw why his sudden change in attitude. I giggled right before he had the chance to clear his throat obnoxiously.**

**Murphy and my dear friend Paige turned towards us and I heard a subtle "fuck" escape boththeir lips.**

**"Ya cock ass! We didn't ask ya to play grab ass all day now did we?" Connor had the idea in his head he was king shit.**

**If he didn't have dinner on the table when he expected it, he tended to throw a hissy fit.**

**I knew his comment was directed towards Murphy, but I reached up and gave the back of his head a well deserved slap anyway before turning towards the living room and finding my way to the very worn leather couch. **

**I eased into it and leaned back, waiting for the twin's bickering to start. Once one of them decided to pick at the other there was no stopping it. I had learned that very quickly with them.**

**I settled in and wandered when Da was supposed to be back.**

Paige  
I jump at Connor's comment, and back away slowly from Murphy, feeling the anger rise in the room. I quickly move to sit next to Lyla, as the anger between the boys becomes palpable.

Connor glares at Lyla for a second, who just smiles sweetly back, then turns on Murphy, anger bubbling between them. I turn to Lyla, who is smirking at Connor's back.

"I didn't mean to forget, I was actually writing that love letter."

I whisper to Lyla, and she nods at me and turns her infectious smile to me. I smile right back, everyone does when Lyla smiles at them, her personality just irresistible.

"I knew you would forget, you always do. I need to start leaving you notes or something. Or just write it in a word document for you, you are more likely to see something if I leave it on your computer. Or I could write it on Murphy."

She giggles as I blush. I am about to retort back, about how if it isn't either on Connor or at the end of a camera lens she wouldn't remember either, when Connor's voice makes me jump.

"Ya cock. I just went walk abouts in the cold, least ya could do is make food! I am bloody starvin'"

Connor takes a step closer to Murphy, and raises a finger at him, while Murphy just scowls. Lyla just laughs, and stretches slightly. I shake my head, and decide that I might as well start cooking if they are going to fight about it.

"Ya didn't have to go walk abouts ya fuck head. Ya aren't king bitch around here neither, so don' think we are all going to start doing what ya tell us. 'Sides, I was cheering up my girl, can't have her sad now."

Connor just snorts at Murphy, as I turn to scowl at Murphy's back. He is going to get an earful later for blaming this on me, besides I didn't need cheering up. I cross my arms sullenly at his back.

"Ya sure looked like ya were cheering her up. Ya might as well have had ya hands down her pants. Ya have a room for a reason, use it!"

Lyla almost falls out of her chair laughing at Connor's comment, as I blush a deep crimson and scurry into the kitchen. I grab everything out to make steak and roast vegetables, hoping to quell some of Connor's anger by making him his favourite food. I grab Guinness from the fridge as well, and as I go to pour it into steins I hear a crash.

"Fuck!"

What have Connor and Murphy done this time? I sigh as I go to see if everything is okay, and gasp as I survey the mess in front of me. Lyla is on her feet, staring wide eyed at both the boys. Murphy is looking at me guiltily whilst Connor is attempting to get up from the ground. He stops in a crouch when he seems me. Murphy must have pushed him in anger, and he fell into my desk, cracking it and sending my laptop to the floor to break.

"Baby. I am so sorry."

Murphy takes a step towards me as I let out a strangled cry, and look up at him with utter dismay on my face.

"We didn't mean to… We will replace it. Paige…"

Connor rubs the back of his neck, with an almost pleading look on his face. Lyla has stepped up next to me, and has taken on the best friend role. She glares at both the boys with a how-dare-you-have-hurt-my-best-friend look, and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"You know what, you can make your own damn dinner!"

I yell at them both, and turn on my heel towards mine and Murphy's room. Before going too far, I turn back to grab the beer from the kitchen, then continue the walk to my room. Lyla watches me walk away, and I know that she is about to give the boys a stern talking to. I slam my door, and slide down it, shaking my head. That laptop was so expensive, and it is going to be so hard to find a replacement, lucky I back everything up to a hard drive otherwise I would have lost my work as well. I take a deep drink of my beer, and smile slightly as I hear muffled shouting. At least Lyla will give them a good verbal beat down.


	4. Chapter 3

Lyla

**I knew that sometimes when the boys argued they stepped over the line. But what they just did was crossing the ocean on this one. **

**I was sitting on the couch, watching Paige walk away before she disappeared into the kitchen to start supper. I turned my head straight, and folded my hands behind my head, planning on dragging Connor over here after him and Murphy got done with their brother bonding time. **

**Of course what I want can never go to according to plan with Connor, especially if Murphy was involved, and I knew it was vice versa for Paige.**

**All I heard was the muffled sound of Murph's hands on Connor's chest, pushing him back, then a shatter sound that echoed through the tiny cottage, followed by a very loud "Fuck!" from Connor.**

**I was on my feet, turned towards them in no time flat. In those split seconds my eyes had managed to pick apart the scene. **

**Murphy was paused in a pose that would have comedic if the situation had been different. His body was turned towards the right while head was turned towards Connor. His arms were thrown in the air like he was preparing to be arrested by the police, which probably would have been pretty accurate if the local law office had decided to employ Paige. **

**Connor was sitting flat on his ass, legs splayed out. Well technically he wasn't sitting just on his ass, he was sitting on top of Paige's computer too. Her work. Her life. I have never seen the man's eyes wider in my life. He looked like someone was on the verge of killing him, which probably wasn't far off the mark.**

**I heard faint foot-steps coming closer to where we were all frozen, staring at each other and in the direction of the kitchen, our eyes darting back and forth, almost to scared to breath. I heard Paige gasp and squeezed my eyes shut briefly, not knowing how she was going to react to this disaster.**

**"Baby, I am so..sorry.." Murphy's sentence kind of trailed off. He must have figured out that just a "sorry" wasn't going to suffice. He took a slow step forward. **

**The movement must have snapped her out of her trance, because she let out a strangled cry. I wrinkled my face at the sound and my eyes snapped back to Connor, cussing him my head.**

**He nervously started to rub the back of his neck. He was in a half crouch when she had first came into the room, and was still in that awkward stance.**

**"We didn't mean to..we'll replace it Paige.." **

**I finally moved myself over to Paige and drapped my arm over her shoulder, giving her a chance to try and make herself feel better, knowing that I wasn't going to let them get away with this.**

**"You know what, you can make your own damn dinner!"**

**She basically yelled this in my ear, rendering me deaf for a few seconds. She stormed past the kitchen, grabbing a beer on the way to the room her and Murphy shared, and slammed the door shut.**

**I frowned in her direction then squared my shoulders and strutted towards the boys. Connor was finally off his feet and wasn't looking quite so helpless. But God bless him, he looked scared shitless. And he should have. **

**I placed my hand over my face for a second, trying to figure out how I wanted to approach them. Like the grown adults they were, or the five year olds they tended to be.**

**"First of all, this is BOTH your faults, so don't try to pin it on the other. I saw the whole thing and you're both fucking morons. And it doesn't matter if you can replace the computer or not, it's the fucking principle of the matter!"**

**Connor was looking at the floor, swishing his feet in the computers remains while Murphy stared at me, drinking in every word I was saying, probably hoping that since he was dealing with me, he wouldn't have to deal with Paige.**

**"Now, clean this damned mess up! I'm am going to finish cooking supper for Paige and myself. You two are on your own." **

**I heard a muttered "Yes ma'am" from both of them, and inwardly smiled. Then I noticed the frowns deepen on their faces, and felt a brief flash of pity. **

**They weren't really use to living with anyone else. It had really just been them two all their lives. They could do whatever they wanted and no one corrected them. I knew living with not only one but two females, had turned their world upside down.**

**I stood between them and grabbed both their hands and squeezed them gently.**

**"You both know we love you. You could commit murder and we'd never stop loving you. But you both really have to be more careful. We care greatly for you guys."**

**Connor moved toward me, dropping my hand and moving closer to me to wrap his arm around my waist.**

**"We know, love, it's just boys being boys." He bent his head down to bury his face in my hair.**

**Murphy smiled lightly at me and squeezed my hand back. **

**"Murph , I can't save you from this one, but I will tell you, the sooner get it over with, the sooner she'll forgive you. Don't let her fume over it."**

**He nodded gently and dropped my hand to head towards their room where Paige had retreated, ruffling my hair on his way past. I turned towards Connor.**

**"Go find something to do. I don't need you distracting me while I cook."**

**He pulled me into a heart-stopping hug, kissed my forehead and headed out the front door.**

**I watched him walk away then turned towards the kitchen, waiting for this night to be over.**

Paige  
I could hear Lyla yelling, and knew soon that it would be my turn to yell. I get up from leaning against the door, and down the rest of the beer, preparing my mean face and tone. I hate having to tell Murphy what to do, and not what to do, he is a grown man. He is just so infuriating sometimes, I shake my head, I do have to understand that he isn't used to living with other people much less two girls.

By the time Murphy knocks on the door my anger is almost gone, and when he pokes his head in I can't help but smile slightly at the completely hurt look on his face. He walks in and wraps me up in his arms before I can say anything, and squeezes me so hard it almost hurts.

"Baby, I am so sorry. We…"

I smile at him, and stops mid-sentence to smile right back.

"I know, I do. You could commit murder and I would probably forgive you. I think that says more about me then you though…"

I trail off as my words seem to hit home with him, and that smile wavers slightly. Something has happened in his past, this isn't the first time I have said something that has seemed to shake him to the core. Before I can say anything he takes another step closer to me, and smiles down at me, that slight waver gone.

"I love ya too Baby. Connor is also unbelievably sorry, ya know it was his fault and all…"

I cut him off by kissing him, wrapping my hands around his neck and pulling him roughly to me. I feel him smile against my lips, and the kiss deepens as Murphy lifts me so I can wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls away from my lips and begins to trail light kisses down my neck.

"I know you didn't mean to you big baby. You aren't used to having others around; it was always you and Connor…"

I trail off with a slight moan as Murphy begins to trace circles with his tongue across my collar bone. I trail my hands down to his belt and undo it, and grin devilishly as Murphy pulls me closer.

"Ya mean everything to me Baby, ya do. I will replace it as soon as possible, ya know I will."

He kisses me roughly and I purr against his lips. He isn't getting out of this that easy, and an idea clicks in my head. I smile wolfishly to myself as Murphy raises and eyebrow.

"What are ya thinking Beautiful?"

I rub my hips against his, drawing a moan from him. I nibble at his bottom lip and move my hands to his back, pulling his jumper and top off in one quick movement. I run my hands down his chest and across his back, leaving small nail marks, as Murphy's breath hitches slightly. I trail soft kisses down Murphy's shoulders, as he goes to remove my top.

"Nuhuh, don't do that."

I grab his hands away from my top as his eye shine mischievously at me. Murphy begins to suck at my neck as a grind roughly against him, drawing another moan. I untangle myself from him, and begin to rummage through our room, looking for a tie. I can feel Murphy's eyes on my back as I find two and turn to him, and in a quick movement have one tied around one of his wrists.

"What have ya got…"

I stop him again by gently brushing my hand across the front of his pants, and I giggle as Murphy's breathe catches in his throat. I grab his other hand and get his other wrist in the other tie. I grab both his wrists and push him roughly to the bed, then straddle him. I ran my tongue from his naval to his neck, and suck at his bottom lip. He moans in response, and tries to grind against me.

"We will have none of that now."

I dig my knees into his hips to stop him from moving, and tie a wrist to each respective bed post. I nip gently at his nose as I get up off the bed, and pick up my stein. I smile at him over my shoulder and head to the door.

"I am going to go have dinner, you aren't going to move. This is what you get for breaking my laptop."

His eyes widen incredulously, and he runs his tongue along his lower lip.

"Ya kinky minx, what if I cry out?"

Murphy's voice is soft, and I flush slightly. I scan the room quickly, and find a scarf. I move over to the bed, kiss Murphy roughly and tie it over his mouth before he can say anything.

"Know you won't be able to. I will see you after dinner."

I beam at him then quickly leave the room. I lean against the door, and shake my head whilst smiling to myself. I am going to be in trouble with him later, I know it. I giggle and turn my head toward the kitchen, smelling something brilliant. I make my way towards the kitchen, all thoughts of Murphy gone from my mind as my stomach begins to grumble.


	5. Chapter 4

Lyla**  
Connor had followed me into the kitchen after I had got done making the boys tuck their tails between their legs. **

**Murphy had run off to try and console with Paige about what had happened. I knew my friend all too well and I was hoping she had stayed strong and not gave into him so easily. **

**Of course I knew Murph better than that, he actually manned up for his mistakes for often than not.**

**Unfortunately I could not compliment my own boyfriend with that**.

**"C'mon babe, ya know tis was all his fault! He shoved me for cryin' out loud!"**

**I turned away from the raw meat I had been slicing for myself and Paige to look up at him with that classic "What The Fuck?" look on my face. I think I scared him into jumping out of his skin when I started waving the knife around for emphasis.**

**"If I agree with that will it make you feel better?" I asked as sweetly as I could muster, batting my eyelashes at him at a furious pace.**

**He gave me his crooked smile and grabbed me by the biceps, pulling me toward him, making me stand slightly on my tip toes. Connor surprised me by smashing his lips against mine, forcing my lips open with his tongue and teeth. He never kissed me forcefully like this. When my mouth finally parted enough for his liking I let out a surprised and aroused moan. He picked me up by my ass and lifted me so I could sit on the empty kitchen table. **

**Very slowly he leaned his weight into me, forcing me to lean back. I had completely forgotten about the huge chef's knife in my hand and realized I was still gripping it tightly. I smiled into his mouth as I proceeded to grab the front of his shirt. I slowly snaked my knife arm in-between us so he wouldn't notice what I was up to. I brought the point of the knife up and cut his shirt open, starting at the top and going all the way down to the bottom.**

**"Ugh, Lyla Fallon O'Reilly!" He tried to be angry but it was pretty obvious how turned on he was by it. **

**I smiled innocently up at him, and grinned slightly to let him know I knew how he really felt about it.**

**"Go on Connor, go put a shirt on, I'm the only one privileged enough to see that."**

**"Well ya kinky shit if you wouldn't of gut my shirt ya wouldn't have to worry 'bout it!" He snickered and shook his head at me. He continued to stare at me for a minute and smiled before bending down to softly brush his lips to mine. He ran his head down from my throat to the space between my legs and gave it a sharp poke with his finger.**

**I gave him a look that clearly said I thought he was insane before sitting up and strutting over to finish my task of making my friend and I dinner.**

**I saw out of the corner of my eye Connor walking down the hall towards our room, passing Paige in the process. She was exiting from her room and saw Connor walking shirtless in front of her. After the devilish smile had disappeared from her face, it was placed with a smile mixed with amusement and disgust at Connors retreating back.**

**She gracefully danced her way up to me and picked up a potato to peel. She turned her head to look at me and must have picked up on my sunny mood because she started smiling for no reason that I could see.**

**"Do I want to know?" she asked me.**

**I squeezed my eyes shut and shook with silent laughter at what I had done to Connor. I had learned a long time ago he was a prankster. He thought because I was a women I couldn't keep up with him. Here recently I think his opinion had started to change.**

**"I just turned Connor on then turned him down."**

**Paige let out a peal of laughter, and I looked at her quizzically.**

**"Sounds like what I just did to Murphy!"**

**I looked around and noticed he wasn't up her ass like he usually was. I wondered where he was, but didn't really care enough to ask.**

Paige  
I can't keep the devilish look off of my face, as I walk down the hall. I giggle to myself and then stop as Connor walks past me with his shirt cut in two. I watch him as he retreats, knowing that both amusement and disgust are playing across my face. I walk up and stand next to Lyla, grab a potato peeler and get to work on dinner. I beam at Lyla, who beams right back.

"Do I want to know?"

She just laughs silently to herself, and winks at me.

"I just turned Connor on then turned him down."

I can't help the laugh that escapes me, as Lyla raises a quizzical eyebrow.

"Sounds like what I just did to Murphy!"

I giggle again and continue peeling the potatoes. Lyla slowly surveys the room, than grins at me. We continue to cook in silence, and eventually Connor comes back and grabs 3 beers and pours them for us. He passes one to Lyla, then places one next to me.

"Uh. I am sorry, ya know."

He rubs his neck while looking at me. I raise an eyebrow to him, and Lyla just shakes her head.

"That is a piss poor apology, ya know"

I mimic his accent, and he narrows his eyes at me. Lyla laughs at him and hip bumps him to get his attention. Connor turns his stare to her, and wraps an arm around her shoulders.

"Go look for your Dad will you, you aren't being helpful just standing there."

Connor grumbles, but leaves, not before punching me softly in the arm as he walks out. I poke my tongue out at his back, and Lyla laugh at us both.

"He is sorry. As much as he is a whiney ass, he does feel bad about this."

Lyla just watches me as a sigh and put the potatoes down. I take a deep drink of my beer and shake my head.

"I know he is. I do. Murphy is as well, and I know they will fix it. Something else is bothering me…."

Lyla puts down the knife and looks squarely at me, her no nonsense look on her face. I just look at my hands and squirm under that gaze, and she takes a step towards me and lifts my head up with her hand.

"Okay, what the hell is bothering you?"

I shuffle a little, and just huff. I may as well tell her.

"Why don't they talk about their past? Why does it make them so uncomfortable? I mean, neither of us have issues opening up, but they just… just."

I wave my hands in the air as words fail me, and Lyla frowns slightly. I can't stand her just watching me anymore, and turn back to the potatoes, mumbling to myself the whole time. Lyla just continues to watch me, one hand on her hip the other leaning against the kitchen bench. After a couple of minutes a turn to face Lyla again, and she has her matter of fact look on.

"I know what you mean, and I think the best thing we can do is leave it alone."

With that she turns back to dinner. I stand there gapping at her. How can she be okay not knowing? I want to know what made my Murphy like he is, I just need to know. Why have they got scars from what look like bullets? Just, why? I go to tell her all this when the front door opens, we both just about jump out of the kitchen window. Connor walks in smiling and laughing with his Dad. Lyla smiles and turns back to dinner, and a put the potatoes on to boil.

"Beautiful girls."

Noah, or Dad as he likes us to call him, kisses us both on the cheek.

"So, where is my other son?"

I can't help but laugh at his comment, until that I had actually forgotten about Murphy. He blinks a couple of times, and I raise a hand to my mouth to try and stifle my laugh.

"I will go get him."

I basically run out of the kitchen to avoid the looks they are all giving me, and decide that I should probably let Murphy out.


	6. Chapter 5

**Lyla  
Paige's and I's tempers had worn off by the time dinner was done and set on the table, so we gave the boys permission to eat with us.**

**Plus Da was there and he always lightened the mood for us. I never really knew my father growing up so having Noah around always caused a good feeling to wash over me. I loved that man and he took care of us and treated us like his own. I suppose it was because he saw how much the boys loved us and that made him happy.**

**It was a lovely dinner, everyone sitting around, talking and cracking jokes. Our boys almost got into it a few times and all it took was a snap of fingers from Paige, Da or I.**

**And they thought they had us well trained.**

**I laid in bed that night relaxing over the eventful day, waiting for Connor to come back from the bathroom so I could cuddle up to his warm body. My thoughts wandered over everything that has happened the last few months. **

**Paige and I have known each other for as far back as I could remember, more or less growing up together. Our mothers were close when they were young and I think that had a lot to do with it. Of course we had been through the normal stages of friendships. Up each other's butts for awhile, fighting over something or another, spending time apart, and get back to being right up each other's butts again. **

**We had decided to move to Ireland for a change of scenery and pace. We had enough money to open up a little shop in town. I took up photography while Paige tried her hand at writing. There were so many beautiful things in Ireland, whether it be open fields or old structures there was always something to capture behind a lens. Paige wrote amazing things for people or little articles for the small town paper. **

**We had met the boys by being completely lost. Our car had somehow ended up going in the opposite direction of where we were supposed to be headed. On top of being lost, two assholes were hogging the middle of the road on horseback, herding sheep.**

**Oddly enough, they turned out to be just right for us. **

**Connor had finally returned from the bathroom, towel drying his hair, making it stand up in little spikes during the process. I turned to looked at him from my relaxed posture. His muscular body was still a little wet from his shower, and it never failed to make my eyes widen and my mouth water.**

**He caught me staring and grinned like mad back at me.**

**"Like what ya see there darlin'?"**

**I decided not to boost his ego more than I already did.**

**"Eh, it'll do I suppose." **

**He looked at me disbelieving for a second then gave a playful growl, leaping onto the bed from where he had been standing a moment before. He was hovering over me, his eyes wandering up and down my body. Traveling from my green, tank-top clad torso down to my legs, barely covered by my little black shorts. He sighed a little, probably thinking his usually pervy thoughts, and pressed his body down on mine, grinding his lower self against me.**

**I gasped and returned the movement, growing more excited by the second. He had managed to slip off my shorts in a fluid movement, and threw them down on the floor before un-wrapping the towel from around his waist. **

**As much fun as Connor loved being, he wasn't really the "rough type." Love making was more his style and he never disappointed or skipped on being sweet when he did it.**

**I kissed him deeply and waited for him to enter me. **

**He finally did and I gasped again, digging my nails in the back of his neck and clenching his hair. I squealed a little and met his slow pace. His breathing had become ragged and irregular. Tonight was one of those nights where I was reminded why my heart practically exploded for him. **

**I felt him getting close and decided to the share the moment with him. I could tell he was there whene desperation ruled his actions and held his breath. I could feel my own release and we came together like we normally did. But the feeling or sharing that never got old.**

**We held in our moans, burying our faces in each other's neck to stifle the sound, trying not to disturb anybody else.**

**Connor and I may make a obnoxious couple, but this was one thing we didn't want to share with anyone. There were a few times Connor had tried to get me to compete with his brother. Trying to get me to scream louder, trying to outdo Murphy. For obvious reasons I didn't participate, and I knew Paige didn't either. **

**The moment was over Connor rolled off of me, just to turn over and pull me towards him to where I was facing him. He was staring at me with a small smile on his face the entire time.**

**I stared right back.**

**"What's wrong baby?' I whispered.**

**That question caught him off guard. He thought a moment before answering me.**

**He started stroking my hair.**

**"Nothin' love. Just thinkin' of how I never want ta lose ya."**

**Paige's comments about the boys past floated back into my memory. I wrinkled my eyebrows at the thought, then relaxed them. **

**Now was not the time to question it, that would risk this moment I was sharing with him.**

**"Ya never will sweetheart. I'm pretty sure the world could end and we'd still be together."**

**He closed his eyes and smiled, pulling me closer to him and stroked his hand down the side of my face and through my hair. I snuggled in deeper and he started singing me a Gaelic lullaby softly, the same one his mother used to sing him and Murphy when they were babies.**

**"I love you Connor MacManus..I really do."**

**"I love you too Lyla Fallon O'Reilly. Sleep love."**

**I smiled, and fell asleep to him continuing to stroke and sing softly to me.**

Paige  
I sneak into my room and keep my back to Murphy, shaking with silent laughter. I can feel his eyes on me, filled with hot anger. I turn slowly to face him, grinning ear to ear. That grin wavers as his blue eyes bore into me, and I shuffle uncomfortably.

"I was thinking I should probably let you out to eat…"

His eyes soften a little as I feel a blush rises on my cheeks. I move over to the bed and sit next to him, studying his face. He has the most startling blue eyes, beautifully sculpted cheekbones and a perfect mouth. I smile as I remove the gag from his mouth, and before he can say anything I brush my lips over his softly. He smiles softly, blue eyes twinkling as I remove the ties from his wrists. Hi sits up gingerly and grins at me as I avoid eye contact.

"We should probably get to dinner. Also, don't forget to put a top back on; don't want to give everyone a fright."

I giggle as he glares at me while pulling his top over his head, and I scurry out of the room.

Dinner was the same as usual, just perfect. We all sat around and just truly enjoyed each other's company, even if Connor and Murphy looked like they were going to go at it a couple of times again. That was easily stopped by either a stern glance from me, Lyla or Da, or a snap of our fingers. I look at Lyla and smile, as she watches everyone around the table with that startlingly beautiful smile of hers. I know she is thinking about growing up, and how she didn't have anything like this, her father never being around. I smile to myself as I remember us growing up, how we spent most of our childhood in each other's pockets. We had our fights, to be sure, but I loved her and still love her more than anything. Our mothers grew up with each-other, and that is probably a leading factor for us being so close.

Ireland has really done us the world of good, we are both doing what we love and have found men to love. Lyla takes the most beautiful photos; they can just capture every single aspect of a certain moment, just breathtaking. I write, sometimes for the local paper, often for others. We wanted a change, and Ireland seemed like the place to go, Lyla having Irish roots. We ran into the boys one day by accident, them getting in our way as we tried to navigate the country side. Turns out that was probably the best day of other of our lives.

I smile as I go to change into my pyjamas, swaying out of my pants. I jump a little as Murphy snakes a hand around my waist, and he nuzzles my ear softly. I lean back into him and hear a soft chuckle.

"I told ya I was going to get ya back."

My eyes widen as in a quick movement I am pinned under him on our bed, his legs pinning mine down and his hands grasping both my wrists above my head. He tilts his head to one side and laughs lightly as I try and squirm from his grasp.

"Murph…"

I am cut off as moves on of his hands to my waist and pulls me even closer to him. This movement makes my top shift and Murphy begins to trail kisses from my hips to the bottom of my bra. I moan lightly as Murphy continues his tirade, and he begins to slowly grind against me. I close my eyes, and bite the bottom of my lip to stop myself from moaning to loud. Murphy moves his other hand from my wrist to pull my top over my head, and I wrap my arms around his neck losing my fingers in his hair. He bites softly at my collar bone and I grind my hips against his. I try and regain my focus as Murphy pulls his top over his head, trying not to lose myself in Murphy.

"Murph, I was actually hoping to talk."

Murphy stops nibbling on my collar bone to look quizzically at me, looking slightly wounded. I run my fingers through his hair and pull him in for a rough kiss, not being able to handle that wounded look. I gasp slightly as Murphy's hands make quick work of my bra, and he moves his head down to draw soft circles around my nipple with his tongue. I try and get my voice back but can't, moving my nails in a circular pattern across Murph's back.

"Murph… I… we need to talk."

This time that wounded look is replaced with slight anger, as he looks at me. He sits up next to me, as I pull my top off of the floor and pull it over my head. Murphy knows what I am about to ask, to talk about, and his look of anger just deepens. I squirm under his look and berate myself in my mind, knowing that one day my big mouth was going to get me in trouble.

"Don't bring this up Baby. Please, don't."

"I just need to know…"

Murphy squeezes his eyes shut and runs his hands over his face, and I go to reach out to him. Murphy pulls away from me and stands up, grabbing his top from the ground.

"Why don't you talk about your past?"

"Why the hell do ya need to know?!"

I go deathly pale as he yells at me, never has he been this angry. He runs a quick hand through his hair, and walks to the door. I feel my eyes fill with tears as he slams the door behind him. Why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut?


	7. Chapter 6

**Lyla  
Something startled me into waking up only a couple hours after I had fallen into a comfortable sleep. At first I was confused and couldn't decipher what the noise was.**

**Not even a minute later I heard Murphy yell.**

**"Why the hell do ya need to know!?"**

**Paige and Murph's door slammed and I heard his footsteps heading toward the living room, the front door open, and the front door slam shut.**

**I cringed into Connor's sleeping from and pressed my face into his side, breathing in his scent for comfort before I decided on waking him up. We could light the house on fire and the man still wouldn't wake up.**

**"Con…Conner. Wake up. Murphy just stormed out of the house."**

**Conner brought a hand to his face to and ran it down to his chin, groaning. He sat up and looked at me, his eyes still red from sleep.**

**"What fer?" he asked me**

**"The hell if I know, but you ought to go check on him, I have to go see what's up with Paige."**

**He ruffled and kissed my hair before getting up and dressing. He looked back at me with a roll of his eyes and shuffled out the door.**

**As soon as the door shut I sprang out of the bed, tripping over myself while trying to put my shorts on. I almost face planted opening the door and trotting down the hall to comfort Paige.**

**I kicked the door open and leaped into the bed with Paige. She didn't even need to say a word, I could hear her sniffles and pulled her in close me, laying her head on my shoulder. **

**"What happened babe?"**

**She cleared her throat and rubbed her nose. **

**"I..I asked Murph about their past again..I don't understand why he gets so upset! Maybe if he would just tell me he'd feel better about…whatever it was!"**

**I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out the best way to approach my friends problem without upsetting her, but also trying to let her see it from Murphy's point of view.**

**"Well..maybe it's not as bad as you suspect. I mean..look at it this way, the past is the past. If it's something that upsetting, why worry about it? It's better to let it go. It's not affecting our relationship with them now. If it was, we'd have a reason to be worried about it, but it's not..maybe it's better if we don't know."**

**I felt her nod agreement into my shoulder.**

**"But don't you ever get curious? I mean…have you ever asked Connor about it?"**

**"I have..one time. But the way he looked at me Paige..it was just..heartbreaking. It was like a apologetic, pleading look..you know how good they are at that. It almost ripped my soul out of my chest. I mean, I know I wasn't the reason behind that look..but since I asked I felt like I was a extension of it. And I never want to be a cause of pain like that for Connor again. The boys are happy. We're happy. We all love each other. It may be better not to ask Paige. I know your curious..but curiosty killed the cat. And knowing the answer may not have the satisfaction of bringing it back."**

**I was hoping what I was saying clicked inside her head. I think it did because there was a long pause followed by a contented sigh. **

**"Go to sleep love. Everything will be better in the morning. Connor's talking to Murphy as we speak."**

**I snuggled down and Paige went with me, still resting her head on my shoulder. She fell asleep quickly, probably exhausted from crying.**

**I on the other hand couldn't sleep. It was nothing against my best friend. But she just wasn't Connor.**

**About half an hour later I heard the door squeak open a tad and looked around to see Connor peaking his head in. Since Paige was asleep we had to mouth to each other.**

**"She okay?"**

**I nodded and made the hand motion for him to go back to bed.**

**He understood and blew me a kiss before retreating back to our room.**

**I huffed through my nose and finally snuggled back down on to my pillow, stroking Paige's hair and falling asleep for the second time that night.**

Paige  
I couldn't stop my sobs as Murphy stormed out, and they got worse as I heard the front door slam. I wrapped my arms around myself and heard another door open, probably Lyla's and Connor's. A couple seconds Lyla had her arms wrapped around me, and I sobbed into her shoulder.

We spoke for a little after, and she told me how I really need to leave it alone. I knew Lyla was right, and I really do need to leave it. I just couldn't quell my curiosity, it was the writer in me, I just needed to know more. I have always been like that, needing to know, it has actually got me in trouble on occasion, being in the wrong places and the wrong time.

I snuggled closer to Lyla, and just hoped that I hadn't upset Murphy too much. I smiled a little as Lyla began to stroke my hair, and drifted into a fitful sleep.

I woke a few hours later with Lyla's arms still wrapped around me. I very carefully move away from her and get up off the bed, not wanting to wake her. I straighten my clothes a little, and look for a pair of shoes. I walk out of the room, closing the door gently as not to wake Lyla. I take a deep breath and step softly through the house, hoping that Connor was able to find Murphy and he wasn't to mad. I walk into the front of the house and see Murphy sitting on the couch, head in his hands. I stop and watch him, the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders, the soft noise his breathing makes in the otherwise silent house. He raises his head and looks me straight in the eye, and I can see the pain there, and it takes my breath away. We hold this state for what feels like forever, until I just can't handle it anymore.

"Murphy, I…"

Before I can finish my sentence he has gotten out of his seat and wrapped his arms around me, crushing me to him. He roughly pulls my shirt over my head, and kisses me violently. I kiss him back, knowing that he needs this, he needs me. He bites me along my neck roughly and wraps my legs around his waist. I pull his top over his head making him pull away for a few seconds, hearing his ragged breathing. He pushes me up onto the kitchen bench, and in one quick movement he has both my pants and underwear on the floor. I gasp at the sudden cold as he looks at me almost viciously, with a wicked gleam in his eye. He pulls my bra off, while I undo his pants, and I wrap my legs around his waist and dig my fingers into his shoulders. I stifle my moan into his neck as he slams into me, using his hands to lift me slightly off the kitchen top.

"Oh, fuck. Murphy."

I can't keep myself quite as he gets rougher and rougher with me, biting down into my neck, drawing a moan laced with pleasure and pain. He pulls me into a rough kiss as we fall to pieces together. He gently places me on the floor, and steadies me against him. I wince, feeling bruises. He leans his forehead against mine, tracing my lower lip with his thumb.

"I need ya Baby, I need ya more than anything. I just… I can't."

His breath is panting and ragged against my neck as he pulls me into a hug. I feel tears spring into my eyes, feeling him sob against me.

"I know Murph, I do. I will put it out of mind, I will."

He chuckles dryly.

"No ya won't. But it is okay, I will be able to tell ya one day Baby, I will."

I look up at him and nip him gently on the nose, and begin to pull him to the front room.

"What about our clothes?"

Murphy looks at me incredulously, and I smile as I push him down onto the couch.

"We can grab them later."

I kiss him roughly, grinding my hips against his. He smiles savagely, and grabs my hair in his fist.

"Ya kinky minx."


	8. Chapter 7

**Lyla  
Paige must have been kicking me in her sleep because I awoke curled up, away from her side as far as I could get. I sat up and stretched, popping my elbows and neck in my usual routine. I looked over towards the window and noticed Paige to be gone. I expected it though, knowing she'd have Murphy on her mind, wanting to fix things with him as soon as she was able.**

**Without warning Connor busted into the room, panting like he had just got done running a mile. I stared at him like he was mentally challenged.**

**"What that fuc-." I started**

**He ran over to me, doing a sort of wave in the air with his arms. His looked like someone had lit fireworks in the bathroom while he was taking a shit.**

**"Come..come, COME ON!" he grabbed me by the front of my shirt, yanked me upwards, and let go, almost letting my fall flat on my face, not giving me the chance to regain my balance.**

**"Connor! I swear to GOD there better be dinosaurs outside!" I was still in that stage of waking up and I was not amused by his stunt. He turned around and sprinted towards the door, almost knocking himself out on it. He turned around and gave me a very obnoxious "Hurry Up!" gesture.**

**I stepped off the bed and came up behind him, barely having time to get there before he took off down the hallway, looking like he was running from child support collection, all assholes and elbows.**

**I shook my head and walked off after him, purposely taking my time, hoping to make his anxiety sky rocket. **

**I finally caught up with him. He was standing in the kitchen, looking down to the floor, pointing for all he was worth. Even his finger was shaking a little from the intensity of the point. I side-stepped around him and looked down to see what the hell he was so excited and stressed out about.**

**There was a huge wet puddle on the floor. **

**It wasn't there the night before, I knew for a fact because Paige and I always scrubbed the kitchen down. You could eat of that floor. **

**My eyes opened wide and my mouth dropped open when my brain finally caught on to what it was.**

**Then they narrowed. **

**I turned and leaned my body into the doorway that led in the living room and spotted the corporates.**

**Without a sound or word I wandered over to the cabinet containing the pots and pans and grabbed the two biggest iron skillets before marching over to the back of the couch. Connor was jumping up and down, silently clapping his hands, drinking in my every move.**

**I hovered over the couch for a second, looking down at the two naked sleeping figures. Very slowly I raised the skillets and placed them as close as I could to Murphy and Paige's resting heads.**

**I banged the pans together as hard as I could, causing a loud "BANG!" to echo through the house.**

**"Wake up! Hurry! Wake the FUCK up! The police are here! THEY FOUND THE DRUGS!"**

**I had never saw Murphy shoot up so fast. The movement caused Paige to be dumped on the floor; she had been using Murphy as support. Paige must have been so stunned because she didn't move. It almost like she just gave up on life for a second. **

**Murphy was scanning every corner of the room, the most panicked look on his face. It didn't help his hair was sticking up all over the place. **

**The most horrible part was the blanket had pooled off of both of them, their nakedness exposed and Murphy's junk swinging around like he was accidently trying to helicopter with it.**

**Connor was in the doorway between the kitchen and living room, flat on his back on the floor, doing one of those silent laughs where he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe or make a sound. The only thing indicating he was still alive was the rapid heaving of his chest.**

**Murphy turned suddenly, facing me, his mouth still hanging open like a cows when you talked to them and they didn't know what to do about it. **

**Paige finally stood up and quickly covered herself up with the blanket, not bothering to offer Murphy any of it.**

**"You two really ought to know by now not to do something stupid like that." I stated a half smirk on my face. "Go get decent, we got shit to do today." **

**Murphy stuck his hand behind is back, offering it to Paige and pulled her in the direction of their room. He finally noticed Connor laying in the doorway and made a motion at Paige to stop where she was. **

**He walked over to his brother and bent down to stick his nuts in his face. Connor made a sound between a choke and a very long "Nnnnooooo!" Murphy continued to shake his ass in Connor's face for a second before walking off laughing like a loon, Paige trailing him , her face flushed red from embarrassment. **

**"Go put some clothes on, yer scaring the fuckin' kids!" he yelled after them**

**Connor finally picked himself off the floor and strutted over to be, his eyes filled with pride.**

**"That. Was. Fucking. Brilliant. I will never underestimate ya again baby." **

**He bent down to kiss me and laughed into my mouth before pulling away. **

**All I good do was smirk at him. I turned to walk into the kitchen to fix breakfast.**

**"So, now that ya have seen Murphy's…whatever ya want to call it, who's bigger?"**

**I paused where I was and turned to look at him. I pulled my finger to my lips like I had to think about it. I drew the most innocent expression to my face as I could, looking at him in the eyes, and shrugged. I resumed my trek to the kitchen, this time skipping away.**

**"Ohhh no ya don't! Answer me women!" He ran after me, trying to block me from what I was doing.**

**I grabbed a wooden spoon and shook it in his face.**

**"If you do not find something else to do I will give you a coming to Jesus talking to and beat your ass!"**

**He knew I wasn't really annoyed and laughed before reaching around to slap my ass. He walked away with a extra little spring his step before calling out to his brother.**

**"Hurry up and cover your pasty, pale white ass Murph! We gotta take care of the sheep!"**

Paige  
Murphy untangles his hand from my hair, and we both sit against each other panting. Murphy kisses my neck softly as I pull the blanket of the back of the couch. Murphy shifts so he is lying down and I curl up half on him, half next to him. He gently strokes my hair and pulls the blanket over us both, and I sigh contently.

"I love ya Baby."

He is running his hand softly up and down one of my thighs, and I wince slightly. He chuckles into my hair, and I poke my tongue out at him.

"Ya bruise like a peach, ya softy."

"I do not! You just got a bit rough is all…"

I trail of as he laughs at me, pinching one of my thighs. I go to punch his chest softly, and he has my wrist in his grip before I make contact.

"Don't make me get rough again Princess."

My eyes narrow at him as he looks at me, dripping false innocence. I pull my hand free, and nuzzle deeper into his chest. His rest one arm across my shoulders, and tucks the other under his head. It doesn't take me long to fall asleep, and I can feel Murphy drifting off as well.

I am woken with a jolt and shoved to the floor as Murphy jumps up with a start.

"Wake up! Hurry! Wake the FUCK up! The police are here! THEY FOUND THE DRUGS!"

Lyla is yelling above us and I just stare bug eyed at her. Murphy is spinning back and forth, everything on display. I feel my face go red as Murphy stops moving to stare at Lyla, his mouth open like he is trying to catch flies. I quickly stand up and gather the blanket about myself, not being able to hear anything Lyla says as I try to pick up some of my integrity.

Murphy sticks his hand behind his back and I take it, hoping we can get back to our room without making any more of a seen. Murphy sees Connor in a fit of silent laughter of the floor, and he gets a mischievous glint in his eye. He stops and motions for me to, and walk boldly over to Connor. I cover my face with my hands as he teabags his brother, both of them laughing manically. After a few moments Murphy continues to walk down the hall, and I trail after him, avoiding all eye contact. Lyla and Connor are both yelling something at us, but I can't hear them as I am too focused on the fact I think I might actually die from embarrassment.

Murphy basically skips into our room and I scurry in behind him, shutting the door and leaning against it. Murphy twirls around the room a couple of time, laughing. I stand against the door gasping for air, and frantically pulling clothes on. Murphy stops twirling and grins at me, his eyes still twinkling mischievously.

"We should get them back. I think I know how as well. Ya trust me Baby?"

"Trust you? I am trying not to blush to death right now, give me a god damn second!"

He pins me against the door and kisses. The blush on my cheeks begins to fade, and Murphy takes a step back. He has a questioning look on his face, and I nod, knowing that I really don't have a choice but to go along with his plan. He pulls on a pair of pants quickly and grabs my hand gently, leading me into Connor and Lyla's room. I turn to look at Murphy, completely confused and he is beaming at me. Without warning he pushes me onto the bed, and I squeak slightly as he straddles me.

"I should have known this is what you had planned, you horny bastard."

Murphy just laughs at me as he pulls my pants off, and then begins to run his hands up and down my thighs. I flush slightly at his touch, and move to undo his pants, deciding this is probably one of the best ideas Murphy has ever had. He pulls my shirt over my head, and gently rolls his tongue across one my nipples. My breath hitches and I grind against him, and move my hands to pull down his pants. I stop in my tracks as I remember something, and Murphy stops to look at me.

"Isn't Connor waiting for you, you have to do sheep things yes?"

Murphy shrugs, and I feel all my senses heighted, waiting to hear footsteps or a knock on our door. As I watch the door Murphy has managed to shrug out of his pants, and without warning I am blindfolded. Before I can say anything he has placed a hand over my mouth, and I am left defenceless.

"I didn't truly get ya back last night, thought I might now."

I bite down hard on his arm has he slams into me. He stills and nips my nose, then runs his tongue down my neck, then across my breasts. I shudder and squirm, and he slaps my legs, making a tutting noise. Murphy goes to laugh, then stops, and I feel his weight shift, making me groan.

"Shit"

Murphy whispers it, and that is when I hear a knock on the door across the hall.


	9. Chapter 8

**Lyla  
I had just got done cooking breakfast when Connor came clomping back in through the front door, pissed off. He came into the kitchen staring at me intensely**

"Is there anything I can help you with their sir?" I give him a little bit of an attitude, hoping to mentally nudge him back into the good mood he had been in.

"Yeah, have ya seen my fuck head of a brother? The lil' prick didn't bother helpin' with the chores this mornin'."

I thought for a second. I had been so busy concentrating on what I was doing I probably didn't notice if he had gone outside or not. Then again, Murphy and I were usually the first ones up, and he started each day with a tall ass glass of orange juice. I wish Connor would do that instead of the beer he chose to throw back….

My thoughts were interrupted.

"Arrggghh… I'll go see if he's still his room." Connor marched off and banged on their door.

"Oi! Fuck nut! Get your ass out here! I already took care of the sheep by myself because you're too busy fuckin' around!"

There was a long pause, than I heard Connor mumbling to himself as he went to our room to change.

"Useless lil ass." Our door opened and that's when all hell broke loose.

"GET DA FUCK OUT! GET OUT YOU FUCKIN' DICK! I SWEAR TO THE LORD ABOVE I'M GONNA KILL YA! I SURE AS SHIT KNOW DIS WASN'T HER IDEA! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR COCK AN BALLS OFF!"

I slammed the plate I was holding down on the counter and hurried angrily to see what Connor was yelling his fool head off about.

Rounding the corner, Paige almost bowls me over trying to get to her room, confusing me on why she wasn't there in the first place. I look at her knowing she committed the most heinous of crimes.

I pulled a Connor and pointed at her.

"We're talking later Paige!"

She squeaked in response and slammed the door in my face.  
I continued my march to our room and rounded the corner. Connor had Murphy trapped in the far corner, hovering over him and sneering.

"It was just a bit of fun-"

I saw our wrinkled sheets and sprang onto the bed, blocking the only other escape root Murphy had.

"MURPHY MACMANUS!" I screamed

"What WE did and what YOU did are two completely different things! YOU decided to FUCK in the LIVING ROOM! A ROOM THAT EVERYBODY USES! This is OUR ROOM! Next time Connor and I decided to do a nice long, sweaty sex session WE'LL BE TAKING OVER YOUR ROOM!"

I do believe Murphy almost had a heart attack with me so close to his face and yelling. He had never seen this side of me before and he was shocked.

"NOW! Go to your own damn room and get the fuck dressed! There is NO reason I should have had to tell you twice! I am neither your mother or girlfriend! NOW GET THE FUCK ON!"

Connor moved out of his way, arms crossed. Murphy scrambled like a scared deer and made it into his room in less than a second. I heard their door close and I let the breath I was holding out in an airy huff. I was standing on the bed and Connor gently tugged me down so my back was to him and he could rub my shoulders.

"Baby, they really didn't mean anythin' by it, just tryin' to get back at us.."

I turned to him with a grin plastered on my face.  
"Oh I must have fooled you too then. I'm not really mad. I just wanted to scare the shit out of them!"

He threw his head back and laughed.

"Do you ever quit?!"

I looked at the floor and shook my head slowly, smiling.

"Oh no my dearest, I surely do not. But I do have to give you credit, I learn from the best after all."

"That you do my love, ya almost ready to leave?"  
I nodded and got dressed, just jeans and a plain black v-neck shirt, my blond and black hair whipped into a quick ponytail. I grabbed my leather coat with the fur lining the hood on the way out, Connor grabbing his black pea coat.

I called out to the two horn dogs on our way out.

"We're heading into town! Meet us there. And you BETTER be there within the next hour!"  
I heard the chorus of "Yes ma'ams!" and felt satisfied everyone was more or less getting along today.

Connor held my hand all the way out to our car and opened the door for me. I climbed in and shut the door, watching him walk around and get behind the wheel. He sat down and smiled at me, pecked me on the lips, and started our old beast before backing out and heading to town.

Paige  
Murphy pulls the blindfold off me and stares at me wide eyed. I struggle to get out from underneath him, and just as I stand up Connor comes walking in. He stands there gapping for a few seconds, and I think my heart might actually leap out of my chest. Murphy is avoiding looking at Connor and slowly trying to inch his way out of the room. That movement seems to get Connor's attention as his face takes on a look that would scare a stone into moving. Murphy stops in his tracks and I hold my breath, waiting for the impending storm.

"GET DA FUCK OUT! GET OUT YOU FUCKIN' DICK! I SWEAR TO THE LORD ABOVE I'M GONNA KILL YA! I SURE AS SHIT KNOW DIS WASN'T HER IDEA! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR COCK AN BALLS OFF!"

I hightail it out of the room, nearly bowling Lyla over in the process. She looks at me for a second, and it dawns on her face. I squeal as Lyla points her finger at me.

"We're talking later Paige!"

I slam the door in her face before she can say anymore, wrap myself in a blanket and rather unceremoniously plop myself down on the floor. I can hear yelling from the other room; Lyla can be rather loud when she wants to be. I curl in on myself further, completely covering myself with a blanket as Murphy comes running into the room, falling over me in the process.

"Shit!"

Murphy ends up splayed on the floor as I peak my head out of the blanket, looking at him with a look of pure anger. He rolls onto his back and sits back on his elbows, glaring at me, and I pull my head back into the blanket.

"What the fuck are ya doin'?"

Murphy pulls the blanket off of me, staring me down. I frown up at him, knowing that I probably look like a petulant child. He huffs and starts to grab clothing, avoiding looking at me. I feel my anger bubble over and get up, ready to give Murphy a piece of my mind.

"We're heading into town! Meet us there. And you BETTER be there within the next hour!"

Lyla calls to us, and the anger gets knocked out of me at her words.

"Yes ma'am"

Murphy and I both call. Murphy looks back at me, grinning, and I shove him hard. He falls into our wardrobe and stares at me, looking shocked. I grab my clothing and pick up Murphy's, throwing them at him. He puts them on slowly, watching me the whole time.

"Ya know, she probably isn't that angry."

I turn and punch him hard, getting a startled oomph.

"That isn't the point. You think I would have learnt from last time, put no. What is it with guys and getting me in trouble with Lyla?!"

I punch Murphy again, and he is grinning at me. I turn towards the door, and Murphy puts his hand on it, stopping me.

"This has happened before then? Ya call me the horny one."

I blush furiously as I remember the last time this happened when we were seventeen. I lean my forehead against the door, remembering how angry Lyla was last time.

"Go for the quiet ones, the intense ones, they will be amazing. Calm and loving, understanding and love you for you. But no. No. They will get you in trouble at every turn, kicked out of school, drink and drugs. I don't know how the fuck Lyla put up with me at that time!"

"What ya on about Lass?"

"Nothing. Don't worry. The past is the past remember?"

I shove Murphy out of my way and walk out of our room, and out the front door. I can hear Murphy giggling behind me, and I round on him.

"You can make your own damn way into town!"

I walk out the house, walk to the car, get in and drive off, leaving Murphy dumbfounded by the front door. I run a hand over my face, and using my knees to drive for a few seconds, tie my deep red hair up in a bun. I scowl at myself, knowing that Lyla is going to have some very stern words with me later.


	10. Chapter 9

**Lyla  
We parked downtown where all the cute little shops and pubs were. I always loved here it, it was so pretty and quaint. I felt a squeal coming up to my throat like a little girl on Christmas. Connor walked up behind me and gave me a gentle push with his hand, laughing like he always did.**

**"We've been here a thousand times, I promise ya it won't change." **

**He was a guy, he just didn't get it. I took his hand and started drifting down the side-walk, taking in the old cobblestone streets and the brick buildings that have been here since the beginning of time it seemed. When we first met the boys and hung around them, we noticed they didn't know anybody. I think Paige was content with that. But I sure as hell wasn't. I liked people. I was a people person. The more souls for me to entertain the better. I had taken it upon myself to introduce not only myself, but Paige and our boys as well. **

**Now when we walked down the street everybody waved and called out hello. I smiled warmly back at everyone returning the gesture, Connor doing the same. After about half an hour of walking, we finally reached my favourite clothing store. I heard Connor huff.**

**"Hey I spotted something interesting in a window we passed…"**

**I looked at him and chuckled.**

**"It's okay Connor, really, go find something else to do. I promise I'm not offended."**

**He shook my hand furiously and took off to whatever had caught his eye. I was placing my bet on a neon Guinness sign.**

**I walked into the store, the silver bells tinkling over my head. Then I spotted a head pop up from behind the counter.**

**"Lylaaaaaaaaa!" It had been awhile since my friend Liam had seen me and was over excited to finally have me standing in his presence.**

**He came hustling up to me in his usual attire of work boots, dark-washed jeans and a black short sleeved polo. **

**He threw his tattooed covered arms around me and I could smell the gel coming off of his spiky black hair.**

**"Liam! I missed you!" I threw my arms around him in return showing just as much enthusiasm.**

**"Where have you BEEN babe? How's Connor? Where IS Connor? Oh my god you did NOT leave Paige at home did you!?" he threw his questions at me at a mile a minute.**

**I took a deep breath and gave him a devilish grin before grabbing his hands and pulling him towards the group of chairs in the back of the store by the dressing room.**

**"Okay! Let me tell you this shit!"**

**I sat for a good 15 minutes telling him everything that had happened the day before the laptop being smashed to how we woke Murphy and Paige up that morning. His expressions were constantly shifting going from horror to "Oh NO he did NOT!" to amusement. He busted out laughing at how Paige was dumped on the floor, and Connor being tea-bagged. **

**"That is what I love about you. You and your silly antics! I never get tired of your stories! And Paige, she is just the sweetest little thing! Now those boys on the other hand…" he made a tsk tsk at this point. "They are un-godly handsome, I understand that. But gggiiirrrlll! They could get into one of their spiffs one day and hurt one of you!"**

I waved his comment away about the twins with a flick of my wrist.

**"They won't, they're more careful than you give them credit for. They handle us like we're made of glass. Especially Murphy. He handles Paige like she's a newborn."**

**Liam shrugged and looked towards the door. The bell had tinkled again and I lifted my head to look too. Paige was standing the doorway, her hands clutched to her purse in front of her with the expression of a scared mouse on her face. Liam jumped up and ran towards her, his arms open.**

**"Oh my! Paige! I didn't think I'd see you again!" He pulled her into a tight hug, causing her to look like she couldn't breathe and released her quickly. **

**I laughed as he towed her over to us**

**"Now, since Lyla has told me HER side of these ridiculous stories I want your side. Spill bitch."**

**Paige flushed at the name calling then started her side of the tale. We sat for a good hour, occasionally with me and Paige bickering at each other back and forth good-heartedly over the things that happened. **

**"Ok, you ladies get to shopping I have things to do and you're both distracting me."**

**I stood up and walked over the dresses. I really only wore shirts, jeans, and chuck tailors. The last time I remember purposely wearing a dress was for prom. And I didn't really get to enjoy that night because of that stupid itchy dress.**

**I was going through them and didn't really see one that grabbed my attention, until..**

**I picked up the simple white dress. It was short, just above the knees, and strapless. The design on the bottom border of it was simple, but elegant. There was a bright green swirly design coming up from the bottom, trailing up mid-way and stopping just below the bust of the dress. Around those swirly designs were little four leaf clovers plastered here and there.**

**I felt Paige's breath on my neck a second later as she looked at what I was holding.**

**"Ohh." Her breath came out in a whoosh. "Lyla you HAVE to get that. It's so prefect not only for you but for Connor! He'll LOVE it and he'll drool all over you."**

**I smiled at the truth in her words. **

**"You're right. I'll get it." She smiled and walked back over to where she was browsing. I trailed after her.**

**"Do you think we should try and get the boys to take us out tonight? Liam's right, we haven't been out in so long.." **

**I mulled the question over in my mind.**

**"I don't think it could hurt. We deserve it after all. I mean, we clean, cook, do the laundry for them. They better!" **

**Paige had planted the idea in my head now, it wasn't leaving. I was going to get them to take us out, even if I had to threaten to beat them to death.**

**I smiled and helped Paige look through the stack of clothes she had picked.**

Paige  
I drove furiously, not caring if I get in trouble or not, hoping that this drive will get all the anger out of me before I talk to Lyla. Oh god, I hope she isn't to mad at me. I push that idea out of mind, and swing the car around as I park. I sit for a few seconds gaining my composure.

"If Murphy isn't going to tell me anything about his past, he doesn't need to know mine."

I stare at myself in the mirror, and give myself an assertive nod, trying to give my face blank trying not to give away the emotions bubbling in me. I have always been the emotional one, the one that hides from social situations, and I take a deep breath as I step out the car. I steel myself for the tirade of hellos and waves, and avoid eye contact with everyone possible. I see Connor out of the corner of my eye retreating into a store, and I briefly glance at the wares. I smile slightly as I look at all the merchandise to do with Guinness or whiskey, nothing can get between Connor and his drink.

"You were like that once; nothing could get between you and vodka. Or you and a pill."

I whisper to myself as I am flooded with emotions and memories from when I was younger, and I shake my head furiously, dispelling any chance of the emotions becoming to raw. I take a deep shaky breath, and head towards my favourite shop. Well, mine and Lyla's favourite shop. I hear laughing as I walk in, and stop dead in my tracks. I close my eyes for a second and prepare myself for Liam. Over enthusiastic, flamboyant, happy-go-lucky Liam.

"Oh my! Paige! I didn't think I'd see you again!"

I am pulled into a crushing embrace, and attempt to pat him on the back so he will let go. He pulls me over to where he and Lyla are sitting, and she beams at me. I smile slightly, knowing that under all that she will still want to have words with me later. At least for now I can avoid that conversation, as Liam badgers me to tell him everything that has happened over the past couple of days. This starts an hour long rambling conversation that is dominated by Lyla, her correcting me on events, or explaining my emotions better than I could. After a while the conversation dies a little, and Liam gets up from where we are sitting, all business.

"Ok, you ladies get to shopping I have things to do and you're both distracting me."

I get up gratefully and begin to walk around, grabbing this and that. Grabbing some beautiful dresses, in soft blues and greys, thinking about what would make my red hair stand out more. I spot a beautiful deep green dress, slightly off the shoulder, cut deep at the front and back, and that would cling to every curve. I grab it, and hold it up to myself in front of a mirror. It makes my red hair stand out, and goes well with my deep brown eyes. I turn to tell Lyla, but the words fail me as I see the dress she has picked up. Lyla isn't bit on dressing up, so it is odd for her to pick out a dress she likes, much less one that is absolutely perfect for her.

"Ohh. Lyla you HAVE to get that. It's so prefect not only for you but for Connor! He'll LOVE it and he'll drool all over you."

I am standing just behind her, and see her smile, her beautiful features radiant.

"You're right. I'll get it."

She beams at me, and follows me over to where I left the pile of clothes I was looking at.

"Do you think we should try and get the boys to take us out tonight? Liam's right, we haven't been out in so long…"

I trail off as she begins to think the question over. I hold the dress up to myself again, and swish it slightly.

"I don't think it could hurt. We deserve it after all. I mean, we clean, cook, do the laundry for them. They better!"

She nods her head and winks at me, when she does that there is no stopping her. She helps me pick a few more things from my pile, and stands with her mouth agape as I show her the green dress.

"Oh my… I just…"

She seems to breathe the words, and she flails her arms a little. I giggle; it is not often that Lyla has no words for something, which means it really must look good. I turn to Liam, and he beams at me. I smile softly to myself, gather my things and head to the counter with Lyla. We pay and walk out, giving Liam a kiss on the cheek each as we leave, and find Connor standing outside the door. He beams at Lyla and waves the bag in his hand, which as a neon Guinness sign in it. We both let out a disgruntled sigh, and Lyla punches him softly in the arm. Connor turns to me, and squeezes my shoulder softly, and before he can open his mouth I cut him off.

"I might have made Murphy walk here… Would you mind trying to find him?"

His eyes bug at me and Lyla laughs. He turns to walk away, and Lyla quickly grabs his hand.

"We are going out to dinner tonight. A proper dinner, and before you can say anything we have already bought outfits, so don't question it."

He salutes her, and walks away muttering about fool girls and his brother. Lyla smiles at his back, and we slowly walk around the other shops.

"Don't think I have forgotten about what happened today."

Lyla says after a little while, and I stop dead. She turns to me, mouth set in a hard line. She looks me up and down, then turns away again and begins to walk. I stare at her back dumbfounded, and know that later tonight she is going to have some choice words with me.


	11. Chapter 10

**Lyla  
I have to give Paige and myself some credit. We sure as hell know how to shop. She ended up picking out a flawless green dress that complemented her red hair. And I already knew how to set myself up for the evening. We paid for our things and headed out, running into Connor. He waved a bag in our faces, containing a neon Guinness sign. **

**The boy had issues I swear.**

**I looked around, expecting Murphy to be with him. I got my answer a few seconds later when Paige asked Connor to go find Murphy. Apparently she didn't leave the house on good terms with him. Connor ended up walking off mumbling about how us girls were going to go into earlier menopause together and Murphy was going to end up fleeing the country when it happened.**

**We walked over to where our cars were parked side by side. I knew something was bothering my friend the moment she stepped inside over at Liam's. I couldn't hold my tongue any longer.**

**"What's up your ass?"**

**She turned to look at me with wide eyes, like she hadn't expected me to phrase it like that. She looked down at her feet, watching them shuffle around before she answered me.**

**"It's the whole thing with Murph's past again and I-"**

**I cut her off.**

**"Look, Paige! You seriously need to drop it! How many times do the three of us have to tell you!? You're my best friend, I love you, I don't want you to hurt in anyway. But Murphy's my friend too and I care about him just as much. Plus him and Connor have that weird twin thing and when one is upset it effects the other. Connor's already whiney. I don't him to have another reason to complain! Next time you upset him, neither Connor nor I will be able to fix it. I know you've been through a lot. But Murphy's good for you, don't fuck it up"**

**She still refused to look at me. I felt a little bad. But her curiosity needed to be reined in until he was ready to share that part of him with her. I sighed.**

**"Now look!" I lifted her head with my hand, forcing her to look at me. "We are going to have a good time tonight. We are going to talk and laugh and crack jokes and love each other and be a family and have a damn good time!"**

**A smile broke through when she saw I wasn't that upset anymore and nodded.**

**"I promise Lyla, we will have a wonderful time."**

**We stood there for a few more minutes before both men walked up to us. Paige took Murphy by the arm and dragged him a few feet away. At first he didn't look very happy, but I could see his expression soften slowly the more she talked. **

**I turned by attention back to Connor, trying to give the couple as much privacy as I could in the public setting. Connor stuck two cigarettes in his mouth, lite them, and handed one off to me. Smoking was really the only bad habit I had picked up on. I drank to get drunk every now and again, but not very often. We leaned against the hood of our car, poking and picking at each other, flirting like eight graders until the two walked back over. I pushed myself up and waited for one of them to speak.**

**"Alright well, we're ready to go home when ya guys are, let ya gals get ready and we'll head out again." **

**Murphy's mood had seemed to improve when he spoke and I felt relieved. Maybe we all could actually manage to behave like adults tonight.**

**We each climbed into our respected vehicles and headed home.**

**Paige and I were sitting on my bedroom floor getting ready for the evening. I was sitting in front of one mirror, curling my hair into tight, long, spirals. The top layer of my hair was blond, while the bottom layer black and when I curled them, they blended perfectly together. My liquid eyeliner was applied perfectly in a straight line across my top lids, while a light green was dusted over them making my blue eyes pop. I finished applying my mascara and stood up, un-wrapping the towel from myself and sliding on the new dress I had picked out along with my silver heels.**

**I turned to Paige and helped her stand and fit into her dress as well. **

**She looked as beautiful as ever.**

**I looped my arms through hers and we stepped out together, seeing the boys waiting for us at the end of the hall.**

**Murphy's mouth dropped while Connor cocked his eyebrow and whistled at me. I turned my back to him and looked back, winking at him over my shoulder. Paige stepped daintily in front of Murphy. He twirled her around following with a "Ya look stunning love, you're so beautiful."**

**I was hoping to get a sweet comment like that. But yet again, Connor didn't disappoint.**

**"Ya sure are a hot piece of ass!" he exclaimed.**

**I slapped him lightly on his chest. I have to say, he was a hot piece of ass too. With his tight, black cotton v-neck sweater on and medium washed jeans. He had on his biker boots that completed the ensemble.**

**They helped us into our coats and we all walked out the door into the chilly winter air, knowing this evening was well needed and deserved.s**

Paige  
I run my fingers through my hair as we begin to walk back to the car, and as we get there Lyla rounds on me, soft blue eyes blazing. I don't know how she does it, but she can always tell when something is wrong.

"What's up your ass?"

I blink at her, and stare at my feet, kicking a rock. I huff quietly, and look at her through my eyelashes. She knows what this is about, and it doesn't take her long to give me her two cents. How I should leave Murphy and his past alone, how all mentioning it does it bring sadness and how after everything that has happened Murphy is good for me. I know she is right, and she manages to make me smile. She always manages to make me smile, I really couldn't ask for a better friend.

A few moments later the boys walk up, and I grab Murphy before he can say anything and drag him away. His eyes speak volumes, icy cold blue as he stares at me full of anger. I lower my eyes, and softly take his hands in mine.

"Everyone has secrets, I certainly understand that. I shouldn't be pushing you to talk about yours when I am unable to talk about mine."

I draw a shaky breath as Murphy's eyes soften. I look up at him, all anger gone from his breathtaking face. I trace one of his cheekbones with my thumb then run it across his jaw.

"I have been through a lot to get here Murph, and I don't want to stuff it up because I can't keep my curiosity at bay. When I am ready to talk, I know you will be ready to listen. I just want you to know the same goes for you. When you are ready, I am here. I love you more than anything, you are…"

I am cut off as Murphy puts a finger to my lips and kisses my forehead.

"Ya are my world, I hope ya know that. Even if the past couple of days have been tough, ya mean absolutely everything to me. I will talk when I am ready, I will. Ya deserve to know. But Baby, till tha' time, please don't ask."

He drops his hand from my face, and his shoulders slump a little. I wrap my arms around his neck and give him a swift kiss, pressing my forehead to his.

"I won't. I promise you my Love."

He smiles and pulls me back to the car, where Lyla and Connor are butting out their cigarettes. I pull a slight face at them, but keep my opinion to myself.

"Alright well, we're ready to go home when ya guys are, let ya gals get ready and we'll head out again."

Murphy opens the door to the car to let me in, and then climbs around to drive. I smile as I settle down in the set, and Murphy has obviously relaxed. I turn to him, studying his face from the side, before he realises and raises an eyebrow at me. I giggle as he places a hand on my thigh, running his hand up and down it. I sigh contently, and close my eyes, feeling absolutely exhausted. It isn't long before we are home, and Murphy is gently nudging my shoulder, waking me from my sleep. I rub my eyes a little, as he kisses my cheek.

"Ya so cute when ya are sleepy."

I poke my tongue out at him as I get out and walk into the house, preparing to get ready with Lyla. Lyla sat on my floor, curling her soft hair. I run my fingers through my unruly hair, pulling the curls out a little, trying to gain some sort of control. I give up, and decide to put my makeup on instead. I put some slight pink into my cheeks, trying to sculpt them even more. I am lucky to have such high cheekbones, it distracts from my slightly strong jaw. I place a soft brown across my eyes, and place the cream eyeliner on to create a perfect wing. I smile at myself in a mirror, and decide that I am going to need some sort of lipstick. I chose a coral, and frown slightly in the mirror. Lyla looks perfect as per usual, and I feel slightly disappointed at myself. I frown a little more as I help her into her dress, and she runs her hands over her hips. She is just perfect my best friend, in every possible way. I step into my dress, and run my hands over my hips, trying to keep the slight look of disappointment off of my face. The dress certainly works with my hair, and shows of my curves quite well, large breasted and hipped, but my hips always feel too large.

Lyla beams at me, and we walk out together. Murphy's mouth falls open, while Connor winks at Lyla. I take a step towards Murphy, who twirls me, making me giggle softly.

"Ya look stunning love, you're so beautiful."

I blush furiously, as Connor and Lyla have a giggle over something. Murphy grabs my coat and I shrug into it. We are going to have a good night, one that is certainly well deserved.

"I love ya Baby."

Murphy is walking just behind me, and speaks softly in my ear. I beam at him, and stop short. He bumps into me softly, and wraps an arm around my waist.

"I'm not wearing any under wear."

I wink at him and keep walking; knowing tonight is going to be very good.


	12. Chapter 11

**Lyla  
We had decided to go to the little pub at the far end of town for bar food and drinks. The dirtied plates were already cleared out from in front of us and we sat clutching our drinks, talking and vocally harassing each other back and forth. I was slightly drunk at this point off of the two tall steins I had chugged of Guinness. I was starting to get a little bored, my head being held in the palms of my hands. I looked around and noticed how many people were in here tonight. I wasn't surprised, considering it was a Saturday night and the Irish had a reputation for a reason. The middle of the floor was empty and I decided to take a chance.**

**I stood up suddenly and felt three pairs of eyes on me as I walked toward the juke box. I heard Connor hiss at me to come back but I ignored him, swaying my hips as I walked, trying to put on a little show for him. I reached the juke box and bent over, knowing that Connor's eyes were not the only male eyes that were on me, but I didn't care. The other men knew better than to bother Paige or I. We were the MacManus's twin's girls. **

**I finally found the song I had been searching for and inserted the 50 cents. I turned it up as loud as it would go and marched back into the middle of the floor and started the dance to the Macarena. Everyone was on to me at this point and started laughing and cheering me on. I stopped during a break in the song and shuffled over to our table and yanked Paige up by the arm. A look of terror washed over her face as she tried pulling away from my grasp. But my fingers tightened around her arm. There was no chance of escape for her. I stopped her right beside me and faced us towards the crowd, continuing the dance. I bumped Paige with my hip and she finally got into it with me. Maybe got into it even more than I did. I may have been the more outrageous, outspoken one out of the two of us, but she could hold her liquor better than I could. I guess I was surprised that she seemed to be a little drunk.**

**I was watching her keep sync with me, an open mouthed smile on my face. I may have shook my hips a little more than necessary, but I was preforming for my love. He deserved the best. The song finally ended and we bowed for everyone. The crowd was loud but I could our boys roaring above them, standing on the booths, whooping and clapping their hands. Paige and grabbed hands and shuffled back to them, with our heads bent and giggling. **

**I walked straight up to Connor and wrapped my arms tight around his waist. He returned the favor by draping his arms over my shoulders and bent down to whisper in my ear.**

**"We have to get home ****_now_****. You need to be punished little girl."**

**I squealed and blushed at his words. I knew Murphy's words were similar to Connor's because I could see Page's cheeks redden. We all looked at each other and nodded. **

**The ride home was quick. Both boys probably desperate to get us home and do whatever they pleased with us. Connor and I had taken the backseat on the way there and back. Connor was all over me, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs, getting close enough to between my legs to tease me then pulling away. He whispered the dirty things he wanted to do to me in my ear, and I had to bite my lip to keep from whimpering by their effect.**

**The moment we pulled up to the house Connor had the door kicked open and dragged me out and picked me up matrimony style up the house. He almost busted the door off the hinges trying to get in without putting me down. Murphy and Paige were still behind us and I heard Murphy call out.**

**"Get some Connor!"**

**I didn't bother looking back as I raised my middle finger, receiving a loud laugh in response.**

**We finally reached our room and Connor placed me gently on the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows and stared devilishly up at the handsome man standing in front of me. He dropped down to my level and ran his hands up my legs to my breasts and squeezed them through the dress. I threw my head back and moaned. He slipped the dress down far enough to uncover what he wanted. Slowly he began to massage me, ducking his head and slowly running circles over my taunt nipples. I gasped and could barely control the volume of my voice. Then again, they already knew what we were doing so I suppose it didn't really matter. Connor lifted his head, looking straight at me while his thumbs replaced his tongue on my nipples. I stared back at him and leaned forward to kiss him hard. He kissed back and let one of his hands wander down my body. I felt him brush the bottom front of my dress up so he could access me. A finger teased me through my thong and I whimpered into his mouth, letting him know I knew he was teasing me, and I was eating it up. **

**"Connor, please.." I begged for him.**

**"Takin' time love, I have to take my time."**

**With that last statement his hand slipped under the material and he made slow, light circles over my clit. I kept taking in short, sharp breaths, and I could feel myself growing wetter by the second. He stopped for a minute to remove my heels, dress, and thong. I laid naked and exposed underneath of him. I reached up and tugged on his sweater, indicating for him to remove it, and he obliged. He threw it on the floor and moved back down to my bare breasts and continued his attack on them, nipping lightly and licking. He kissed his way down my body and stopped just right above between my legs. He dipped his head and licked lightly at me, causing my body to jolt involuntarily. He pressed his mouth to me and parted my lips, inserting his tongue as deep as it could go. I rocked my hips up to meet and moaned grabbing a fist full of his hair with one hand and throwing my other arm up behind my head, trying to keep from wiggling too much. I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move. I couldn't look back at him, his eyes being too intense for me. He removed his tongue for a second just for it to be replaced with a finger. I gripped his hair tighter and waited for what was next. His tongue licked lightly and quickly over my clit while his finger moved quickly, causing me to be sent over the edge. I cried out loudly and pulled him up for a kiss. He brought a hand up to cradle my neck and keep me to him. By now my hands were freed up and I moved them down to his pants, unzipping them, my fingers brushing against his hardened self. I pushed them down as far as my arms would let me and he broke the kiss long enough to push off his jeans and kick off his boots and socks. He crawled himself back up my body and stared down at me. Without breaking contact he entered me. I knew it was intense for him too by the way his breath caught in his throat. He very quickly picked up his pace. I leaned up to kiss place my hands daintily on his chest and kiss him all over. Without warning he flipped us, so I was on top of him. I flattened my palms against him and circled my hips slowly around him. He grabbed my hips and moved them around.**

**"Talk to me baby." He panted. **

**I threw my head back.**

**"I love you." was all I managed.**

**"Mmhmm, you can say that as many times as you want."**

**"I love you." I repeated. "And what you're doing feels so good baby…oh!" **

**He growled a little and licked his lips, letting his eyes drift closed.**

**"You can ride it whenever you want love." He removed a hand from my hip to snake to my clit again, this time his circles were faster. **

**I could feel my next orgasm rising and sped up the movement.**

**"Connor!" I squealed and I knew he could tell.**

**He lifted his legs up to move his hips up and down with my rhythm. I finally exploded and I could feel it when he joined me. I leaned down onto his chest and panted. Connor's arms wrapped around me holding my body down to his. He kissed my forehead over and over again "I love you" being whispered in-between each kiss. I lifted my head and ran my tongue over his bottom lip before kissing his chin and rolling over. We didn't even both putting clothes on, considering the fact we usually slept naked anyway. I pressed my back to his chest and snuggled down. Connor threw one arm over my waist and curled the other one underneath me. I grabbed his hands in mine and clutched them to my chest. **

**"Lyla?" he questioned.**

**"Yes dear."**

**He hesitated. "Do ya promise never to leave me?"**

**I was shocked that he would even have that thought cross his mind. I couldn't imagine life without his protection, love and warmth. Not to mention the way he made me almost die laughing on a daily basis.**

**"Connor.." I repeated my thoughts to him. "Why, what's wrong?"**

**He breathed in relieve.**

**"Nothin, I was just thinkin' the same thing about you, good night precious."**

**I brought his hands up to my lips and kissed them before drifting off to sleep**

Paige

I love the little pub at the end of town, even if it was almost always full of people. As soon as we walked in a table was cleaned, and Murphy grabbed us all drinks. It didn't take Lyla long to show the effects of her alcohol, she was always the light weight. Murphy, Lyla and Connor are drinking Guinness, and I have a neat scotch. I do enjoy Guinness, nectar of the Gods my father used to call it, but I prefer something stronger from time to time. Besides, it would take a lot of Guinness to have any effect on me, and I had plans for Murphy later that certainly required me to be rather drunk. I slowly run my hand up and down Murphy's leg under the table, feeling the effect it has on him. I smile at him sweetly, and he returns it, the smile not reaching his eyes, which are full of lust. Murphy grabs my wrist suddenly and it looks like he is going to drag me away, malicious smile spread across his face, as I hear the music change and notice that Lyla has gotten up from the table. She has every eye on her as she begins to do the Macarena, spinning her hips slowly for Connor. She catches my eye, and I feel myself pale.

"Fuck."

I squeak to myself as Lyla stops and grabs me, all eyes on us. I try and pull back, but between Lyla pulling me and the couple of scotches I have no hope. She pulls me right in front of everyone, pumps her hip into mine, and I decide for once to allow myself to enjoy this. Besides I can feel Murphy's eyes on my hips as I sway them, and I know that this is getting to his head. Lyla is beaming next to me as the song ends, and I grab her arm quickly and pull her back to the table before she decides to dance anymore. The crowd cheers behind us as Murphy snakes his arm around my waist. Before he can say anything, and grin against him, and his breath catches in his throat.

"I have plans for you tonight Murphy MacManus, I hope you are prepared."

The words come out breathy, and he just nods. I flush slightly, as Lyla grins at Connor and we all race out to the car. Connor and Lyla clambered into the back seat, and I shake my head ruefully. I turn the music up in the car, giving the two in the back some peace, and brazenly slip my hand down Murphy's pants. He almost spins the car off the road, and I see his breathing change as I work my way up and down him.

"You haven't seen anything yet, I promise you."

I lean over and whisper to him as we pull up to the house, and he closes his eyes groaning slightly. He goes over the edge as I bite his bottom lip, and I trail soft kisses from his lip to his jaw as the back doors open and Connor and Lyla basically fall out of the car. Connor picks Lyla up and almost breaks the door trying to get into the house, as I climb out with Murphy not far behind, doing his pants back up.

"Get some Connor!"

Murphy yells, and Lyla gives him the finger, making him laugh. I walk into the house and know that Murphy is just behind me. I walk into the kitchen, and turn to him pointing to our room.

"You are going to want to change your pants."

He raises a quizzical eyebrow as I continue pointing to our room. I turn to begin grabbing shot glasses out of the cupboard and hear him walking away. I grin to myself and grab the tequila from the side and ice cubes from the freezer, placing them all in front of me, and begin my hunt cooking twine. I have the twine in front of me as Murphy walks back into the kitchen; his pants hung low on his hips. I drink in the sight of him for a second before he has me pushed up against the bench, hair in his fist and head yanked back to the extent it was almost painful. My whole body responds to his lips on my neck, and I grind against him. He continues to lick my from my neck down to my breasts, and it takes all of my will power to gently shove him away.

"Baby…"

I place a hand over his mouth before he can finish the sentence, and shake my head. I pull my hand away and he grins at me, playing my game. I pour the tequila into glasses placing it to the side next to the twine. He looks over everything I have grabbed out, and again raises an eyebrow at me.

"I am going to make you beg for me Murphy MacManus. You have no idea."

He licks his lower lip, as I step out of my shoes. I step out of my dress easily, feeling the cold as I watch Murphy's reaction. He takes a step towards me, lust plain on his face. I slap his hand gently away, and grab the twine. I pull his shirt off, and get his hands behind his back, tying them together.

"We are going to play a game. Do you trust me?"

"More tha' anything Baby."

I spank him hard, and he stifles a slight cry of pain.

"A yes or no would suffice. The rules are simple Murphy, but listen carefully. You will not touch me, you will not make noise, you will do as I say, and answer yes or no to anything I say, though I would recommend you go with a yes."

I pull his hair roughly so I can breathe this all into his hair, and I know he has every word memorised.

"If any of these rules are broken Murphy, you will reap the consequences."

His breathing is slightly ragged as I pull his hair a little harder. I tie him to the handle on the fridge, and lean forward to kiss him fully. I turn to grab the tequila, and hear moans down the hall. I smile to myself, and turn back to Murphy, placing an ice cube in my mouth. I place the tequila bottle next to him, and before he can anything I trail my tongue from his naval to his chin, making sure he can feel the ice cube the whole time. He draws a shaky breath as I circle my tongue around his nipples, then back down to his naval. I kiss him fully, and the ice cube completely melts at his kiss. I straddle him, grabbing the tequila bottle.

"Connor!"

I tilt my head to one side as I hear my friend's voice, full of ecstasy.

"You will not yell like that, do you understand?"

Murphy nods at my question, and I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Yes"

The word comes out in a quiet tumble, and I grind myself into him gently.

"You learn fast MacManus. You will want to scream for me, but I won't let you. You will want me Baby."

He groans again as I rotate my hips against him, feeling him harden through his pants. I pour some tequila into my mouth and kiss Murphy again, and then trail kisses across his shoulder, tequila dripping down his chest. I do that again, going down the other shoulder. I then begin to slowly lick the tequila of him, grinding my hips against him in the same circular motion as my tongue. His breathing becomes ragged, but he doesn't say anything, watching me through half lidded eyes. This routine continues for a good five minutes, tequila being licked off him, him growing more and more turned on underneath me.

"You want me Baby?"

"Yes, fuck me Paige."

I put another ice cube in my mouth, and he involuntarily grins against me as I lick his pelvis. I stop what I am doing and look at him, gripping his jaw painfully and pulling his head to the side to whisper in his ear.

"You will not move, or I will leave you hear. Might join Lyla and Connor, I beat he does what he is told."

"Paige, Baby… Yes"

I pull his pants down and slowly slide down him, rotating myself and stiffly my own moan. Murphy bites down on his lip and closes his eyes, as I mix up my pace, running deep finger marks down his back to stop myself from crying out. I stop my movement as we are both close, and take a deep drink of the tequila.

"Beg for me Murphy MacManus. Cry my name."

I bite down on his lip and agonisingly slowly, begin to rotate my hips again.

"Paige. Baby."

I pick up my speed, and know that I am running my fingers so hard down his back I am drawing blood.

"I need you Paige. Fuck me Baby!"

Those words send us both over the edge as his yell echoes down the house. I snuggle down his neck, and breathe deep of him. He leans his head back against the fridge, and in no time we are both asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

**Lyla  
I woke up in an amazing mood the next day. I stretched and sat up, looking over at Connor, sprawled on his stomach, arms out-reached to oblivion. I pulled my knees up to my chest for a minute, looking down on him and smiling. How could one person be so lucky, especially if that one person was me? I decided not to question it and slid down so I was face to face with him. My arm reached out and started tracing his Celtic cross tattoo. I watched him briefly and saw his sleeping mouth turn into a small smile before he spoke.**

**"Miss. O'Reilly."**

**"Mr. MacManus."**

**He opened his eyes. I loved them open first thing in the morning. They were always so blue. I bent my head down to rub my nose against his.**

**"I'll go look and see what is for breakfast." I sat up again and slowly stood up from the bed, my knee's popping. I sighed at the sound and walked over to retrieve my bathrobe. **

**"I really don't know why ya bother putting clothes on, ya look just as good without them."**

**I didn't even bother turning around to answer him.**

**"Because there are other people who live in this house and do not enjoy the sight of my exposed body like you do, as hard as that is for you to believe."**

**I heard a "pppfffttt" come out of him before exiting the room. I treaded down the hall lightly, hoping not to wake the other two, but all hope was lost once I entered the kitchen. I looked down for a minute at Murphy tied to the fridge, Paige's head cradled in his naked lap. I cringed for a second, thinking a penis in the ear can't be too delightful. I had questions as to why he was tied to the fridge naked, but let it go. They had been drunk after all. I decided to not wake them up for that reason. I did however go over to the computer desk and grab the camera. I took a few pictures as blackmail just in case. I finished my mischief and walked back down to our room.**

**"Get up lazy ass, we're going out for breakfast..just you and me." **

**Connor looked quizzically at me, but got out of bed and dressed. There were some things I wanted to discuss with him anyway and I figured the way to do it was just us. I hopped in the shower quick before getting dress, throwing my hair into a messy bun and slipping on a pair of jeans and my very worn, very loved Pink Floyd Animals t-shirt. Connor was finished dressing and I led the way into the hall. I walked right past the mess on the kitchen floor without letting my eyes wander, but Connor had to stop and stare. Then he turned his gaze onto me.**

**"What are ya gonna do about this?" **

**I placed my hands on my hips, cocking my head a little to the side. He saw I was not amused with his assumption that I would torture them every chance I got. We walked outside and didn't exchange words. It was when Connor was looking back, arm thrown over the back of my seat trying not to jerk the car (and failing) when backing up, before I decided to speak. **

**"Don't worry, I took pictures."**

**He slammed on the breaks and looked at me with wide eyes before throwing his head back and laughing.**

**"Well played my little lady. It's one of the many reasons I love ya."**

Paige  
I woke up and stretched slightly, grimacing as my elbows and neck crack. I rub my eyes then laugh as I see how Murphy is asleep. I shake my head as I untie him, and he wakes with a jolt.

"Fuck it is freezing."

I get up and chuck his pants at him. He winces as he stands up, and I giggle to myself as he rubs his ass to get some feeling back into it.

"Don't be whiny; just put your pants on."

He pokes his tongue out at me as I pull my dress on. I scan the room quickly, and then peek my head down the hall.

"You think Lyla and Connor have already gone out? Oh god, you think they saw us?"

Murphy just snorts at my questions, and walks down the hall.

"Who cares? Might as well enjoy the privacy, have a long shower or somethin'"

"We are so screwed. Oh gosh, oh gosh."

Murphy stops and raises an eyebrow at me, then grimaces, walking back and pulling me down the hall. I follow willingly, knowing that this is all going to come back and bite me in the ass. I am so stupid, what we did was so stupid; oh gosh Lyla is going to kill me. Murphy pulls me into the bathroom, pulls my dress off me and pushes me into the shower.

"Relax Baby, stop freaking ya'self out. Seriously, ya are so tense."

"Well, I did just sleep on the floor…"

He laughs as he begins to message my shoulders, and I begin to warm up. I sigh contently as Murphy massages down my back to my waist, kissing me across my shoulders.

"We have the whole house to ourselves Baby, what do ya want to do?"

I tilt my head to one side like I am thinking and Murphy nibbles my ear lobe.

"I want to go computer shopping."

Murphy stops messaging me and huffs in annoyance. I giggle to myself and step out the shower, turn to Murphy and wink, pulling a towel around myself and walking back to our room.

"Get your ass out of the shower; I want to go shopping MacManus."

I can hear him grumbling behind me, as I pull my hair up into a rough ponytail and pull on some old clothes.

"I also want breakfast, so move your ass. Oh, and I want to go clothes shopping."

"We did tha' the other day!"

"Don't be whiny, I need new jeans. I also need new underwear."

I smile coyly at him and chuck his clothes at him, walking to the front of the house, grabbing the keys. I walk to the car and beep the horn, and Murphy walks out of the house pulling his jacket on.

"I am coming, fucking hell."

Murphy grabs the keys off me, and pushes me into the passenger seat.

"Coffee an' pancakes? Or underwear first?"

His eyes sparkle mischievously at me, and I poke my tongue out at him.

"Breakfast first dummy, then computer. I need to talk to my tech guy anyway."

Murphy kisses me softly, and starts the car. He pulls out with a screech and goes speeding down the road. He turns to me and grins, and I shake my head at him, boys and their cars.

"Fine, breakfast it is, princess."

"I would be polite, unless you want to be punished again"

"Baby, I would totally be okay with tha'"

**Lyla  
We had stopped at the local breakfast grub place to grab on-the-go plates before heading out to our favorite spot to spend time together. A open field on top of a hillside, hills and trees as far as the eye could see, with a nice little stream running through it at the very bottom. I sat on my ass and spread my legs out and place my hands down flat behind me. Connor stood over me, the bag containing our food hanging from his hand.**

**I blinked up at him.**

**"Why are ya legs spread?" **

**"My vagina needs to air out." **

**He rolled his eyes and shook his head before trying to sit down daintily next to me and failing. He lost his balance and rolled onto his back, the hand with the bag thrust up in the air. I leaned over him and snatched it, flicking him on the nose before dishing everything out.**

**We sat in silence munching on our homemade tasting hash and taking in the view. I set my empty plastic container down in front of me and flung my body back, taking in a deep breath and staring up at the fluffy clouds. I caught Connor placing his container into the empty plastic bag before grabbing mine and doing the same. I turned my head towards him and placed my hand on his jacket sleeve, tugging lightly. He rolled over to me and lay on his stomach, placing a hand on my own stomach and started to rub small circles on it with his thumb.**

**"So, what was it ya wanted to talk about?"**

**I let my eyes wander back up to the sky.**

**"Well, here lately I've been kind of homesick. I know I talk to my mom all the time, but it isn't the same as being there with her. And my friends…Connor I miss my friends."**

**I tried not to tear up as my thoughts drifted back to everyone I loved.**

**"I guess I was wondering if we could take a trip over to the states...just for a bit, not for long, I feel silly for asking.."**

**He looked at me shocked; his thumb had stopped circling long ago. Before I could blink he was sitting up, with me cradled in his lap, one hand rubbing my back up and down, the other cradling my face. **

**"Lyla! Why in the hell would ya feel silly for asking? Of course! We can do anything ya want, I've told ya that before and I meant it. Anything you want is what I need. Don't ever feel stupid for asking for somethin' especially for somethin' as important as that."**

**I just nodded into his chest. We sat for a few moments in silence. **

**"So…uh" he cleared his throat "Do ya think…that uh…your mum would…approve of me?"**

**I laughed at his question, now taking it as my queue to comfort him. I placed my hands on either side his neck and moved my fingers back and forth, massaging lightly.**

**"Of course! You'll probably be the only one I've ever dated that she'll approve of. "Besides you're devilishly handsome and witty, who wouldn't like you?"**

**He snorted and stood up with me still in his arms.**

**"C'mon precious, if we're gonna go to the states, we have a lot of shit to get planned out."**

**I snuggled into his chest, hiding my face from the nipping wind, letting him carry me to the car.**

Paige

We grab a quick breakfast and immediately walk to the computer store.

"No need to walk so fast Baby, not like anyone else is going to be in the store anyway…"

"Quick smart MacManus, double time. I want to be able to make this thing before the end of the day."

"I thought ya were buying a laptop?"

"Nope, want a nice desktop. Means I can keep in contact with home better."

Murphy stops suddenly, and it takes me a couple seconds to notice. He is staring at me like a lost puppy and normally I would fall to pieces with that look, wanting to wrap him up in my arms. Today though, I just found it annoying. I folded my hand under my breast and tapped my foot. Murphy takes a couple big steps towards me, and places his hand under my chin, and his blue eyes scan mine.

"Don't ya think Ireland is ya home?"

He moves his hand off my chin and keeps walking, and I watch his back. I keep a couple of steps behind him and get lost in that idea, Ireland being home. I missed my old friends, and I missed my family, but I couldn't imagine my life without Murphy anymore. He is everything I need, everything that I have ever needed. Murphy stops just outside the computer store, and holds the door open for me. I trace his bottom lip with my thumb, and kiss his forehead before walking into the store.

I walked through the computer store, chatting quietly with Lucas, my tech guy. Every now and again he would stop and grab something, passing it to me, and then I would turn to Murphy behind me, making him hold everything. This went on for about ten minutes, before I decided I had enough to build myself a nice desktop. I payed Lucas, kissed him on the cheek and headed back to the car with Murphy just behind me. Murphy drops all the stuff in the car and he turns to walk away.

"You are my home."

Murphy stops and I wrap my arms around his waist, breathing into his back.

"I will always be home with you Murphy, but that doesn't mean I don't miss my family or friends. You mean everything to me MacManus, don't think you don't, or I will be forced to beat you."

I feel him laugh and he turns in my grasp, pulling me into a kiss.

"Why don' ya show me ya home?"

He smirks at me as my jaw drops, and walks towards the shops again.

"Wait. Hold up. You stop walking this instant MacManus!"

I call after him and he continues walking, laughing the whole time. I ran after him and tackle him to the ground, straddling him as he tries to get his breath back.

"You forgot I used to play rugby didn't you?"

I squeak the last word out as Murphy rolls and pins me to the ground.

"I would love to show you my home Murphy, though if you want my mother's approval this really isn't appropriate. "

"Ya the one that tackled me Baby and I reckon she would love me."

He pulls us both up and loops his arm through mine as I brush dirt off of myself.

"So, underwear shopping? Ya need more lace, did I ever tell ya that?"

"My mom is not going to like you."

He laughs at me, and kisses my head.

"Ya are a liar, an' ya know it."


	14. Chapter 13

**Lyla**

Note: I'm so sorry everyone. I really am to the people that are reading this. My computer is currently broken and I don't have a job at the moment. If you hang in there a little longer I promise this will pick itself back up again. I'm surprised Peyton has stuck with me this long lol. But here's another chapter, I don't know when I'll be able to do another, but this is better than nothing!

**Connor and I had arrived back home from our breakfast not too long before Paige and Murph returned. Paige and I were standing in the barn, visiting the sheep for a little bit. My favorite sheep, Ollie, was nuzzling my hand for petting. I guess he figured he wasn't getting the attention he deserved, and pressed his body into my thigh, hard, almost succeeding in knocking me down. I looked down at him as he pushed a smile to my face.**

**I remembered when Ollie was born. He was a breached lamb and of course the boys had to be away while this was going on. I was scared to leave his mother to get Paige's help just in case either she or Ollie would pass while I was away. I actually had experience in animal births. A lot of the horse farms I had worked at when I was younger had given me the experience. But sheep were smaller. I knew to turn the baby around and did just that. I was busy pulling Ollie out just as the boys walked in with the bags of feed they had picked up. **

**I looked up at them with the new born lamb in my lap.**

**"Nothing happens to him. He stays with us until the day he dies." I stated loud and clear. I laid my claim on him.**

**Murphy praised me on the good work and walked back to the house to find Paige, this was nothing new to him. **

**Connor walked up and sat on the ground beside me, Ollie's head still in my lap. He petted him quietly.**

**"What are ya gonna name him?"**

**I mulled it over.**

**"Ollie."**

**Connor grinned and kissed my temple.**

**"It's perfect love."**

**I continued petting Ollie while thinking of that day. I glanced up at Paige as she was bent over sneaking handfuls of grain to her favorite. I shook my head and started over toward her, Ollie in tow behind me.**

**"Connor and I are planning on visiting America." I blurted it out.**

**Paige slowly turned her head to look at me.**

**"Is it weird Murphy and I were talking about the same thing?"**

**I threw my head back and chuckled.**

**"We're telepathic, I'm telling you." **

**Paige and I talked a little in the barn about visiting. Who we were excited to see, the highschool hang out spots we missed, icky ex-boyfriends, and the bitches we used to have to deal with.**

**"Well I'll tell you one thing, they're gonna take one look at OUR boys and be totally stunned." My arm was looped through Paige's as we skipped back to our cozy home.**

**"Because our boys are ssstttuuunnniiinnnggg!" I sang as I broke away from her and half-assed ran to the two figures standing on the porch, smoking quietly watching us.**

**I ran up to Connor and gently tugged on his hand, leading him into the house towards our room.**

**"C'mon silly, we have plans to make! They can't wait!"**

**"Mmhmmm…plans, sure." Murphy spoke up.**

**I whirled around to face and lunged at him, quickly pecking his cheek before turning back to my beloved. Not even Murphy's teasing was going to bring me down from my high spirits. **

Paige

I quickly grabbed some new undergarments; ignoring Murphy's insistence that I needed more lace or whatever and payed, making Murphy carry everything back to the car. We drive fast, chatting mindlessly about whether Lyla and Connor would want to go back to America, and whether or not Murphy would want to meet my Mum. As soon as we pull up I walk out of the car and leave Murphy to take everything inside and go in search of Lyla. I find her quickly in the barn playing with Ollie, and smile as I remember Lyla helping the young lamb into the world. I quickly find James, my favourite sheep and start sneaking him grain. James in his own way is the reason that Murph and I met, and I will be forever grateful to the little sheep, running away and bringing the other sheep with him to block the road.

"Connor and I are planning on visiting America."

Lyla's words come out in a rush and it takes me a few seconds to process what she has said. I turn my head slowly and stare at her incredulously.

"Is it weird Murphy and I were talking about the same thing?"

I beam at her, and she just laughs.

"We're telepathic, I'm telling you."

She throws an arm around me with that statement and we chatter about home and everything that we have left behind. We almost run out of the barn in excitement, towards our boys on the porch.

"Well I'll tell you one thing, they're gonna take one look at OUR boys and be totally stunned."

I giggle at Lyla's words as she lets me arm go and starts to half skip half run awkwardly towards Connor.

"Because our boys are ssstttuuunnniiinnnggg!"

I just shake my head at her back as she sings that statement whilst grabbing Connor by the hand. Murphy says something snarky to their backs as Lyla hurries them into the house, and rather than retort like she normally would she spins and kisses him on the cheek, then continues to hurry into the house with Connor on her tail. Murphy giggles to himself and watches then walk into the house. I stand a few steps back and admire Murphy, whistling to myself at how lucky I am. He turns to me with an eyebrow raised and places his hands on his hips, dripping false anger.

"Ya really think it is okay to stand there and check me out? I am more than a piece of meat ya know?"

Murphy pouts at me and I can't help but laugh.

"I can check you out if I want! 'Sides ya are hot Baby."

I make myself stand a little straighter and put my best Murphy accent on. He takes the last couple of steps towards me and pulls me into a bear hug, picking me up of the ground and spinning me around in circles. He keeps on arm around my waist when he stop spinning and begins to tickle me, and I fall into a fit of giggles.

"Murphy MacManus! Stop, I can't breathe."

I squeal as he continues to tickle me, and we end up lying on the ground as I fight for air. He stops and kisses me softly, running his hands down my back. I push him away and try to brush the dirt off of myself. I begin to walk to the house and realise that Murphy is not following me. I turn to find him lying on the ground, propped up on his elbows. He winks at me and whistles before jumping up and running after me. I turn and run as fast as I can into the house almost bowling over Da in the process.

"Shit! I'm sorry! Blame your son!"

I yell over my shoulder and Da just jumps out of the way of Murphy. I manage to make it to our room but am unable to close the door as Murphy makes it in just after me, wrapping an arm around my hips and pushing me onto our bed.

"We should probably start planning our trip you know"

I giggle as Murphy just smiles down at me.

"Tha' is what we are going to do, sure."

He whispers the words into my neck before kissing me roughly.

"I love you MacManus."


	15. Chapter 14

**Lyla**

**It was about mid after-noon. The day before Connor and I had finally figured out everything for our trip. What airline to use, what things we wanted to take with us, the sort of clothes we should wear depending on the season. **

**I was sitting on the little hill across the road from the house. Legs tucked up so my knees touched my chin and my hands under my butt. **

**The entire night Connor and I had laid facing each other having the gooey couples moments . He was distracted a little and drew a neat little four leaf clover on my hand. I suddenly remembered it and took my left hand out from my butt and studied the little leaf. A idea flashed in my head involving Paige and I jumped up grinning, and sprinted towards the house.**

**I saw Paige and Murph staring at me through the kitchen window, looking a little scared. I stopped and waved my arms at them before continuing to run into the house.**

**"Paige! Paige! Get ready! We're heading to town, and NO Murphy cannot come with us!"**

**I placed my hands on her shoulders and yanked her backwards towards me, almost taking out her legs from underneath her.**

**I heard her sigh, I knew she got a little fed up with my child tendencies , but this idea was good, one we actually had talked about for years, but just never did.**

**"Lyla Fallon! I have too many things to do! If you don't want to take Connor, you'll have to go by yourself."**

**I slunk back, I didn't like upsetting people at all. And she talked to me like I was a child. Her eyes showed pity. Then she rolled them.**

**"Tell what you're scheming up now."**

**I grinned and tugged her hand to lead her towards her room so she could get dressed.**

**A hour later we were standing in front of the parlor, gripping hands, our breath showing in excited little gasps.**

**"Promise me, promise me NOW Lyla when this is done you have to help me finish shit around the house. Winters here, the boys are inside more often and causing destruction where ever they go."**

**I pushed her inside for my response. We walked up to the counter and I showed the man the little design I wanted to get forever stamped into my skin. He quickly traced over Connor's little clover and sat me in a chair with my hand propped up on a little table under a hot light. **

**I heard him turn the tattoo gun on and looked over at Paige, she was looking really nervous, I smiled at her in reassurance as I felt the bite of the needle penetrate my skin.**

Paige

I got a bunch of planning done, worked out exactly what we would all need and created lists to keep us on track. Lists to make sure we started to save enough, to make sure we didn't leave all the work for Da and to make sure we would begin to collect and pack everything we needed, or the boys would probably end up packing nothing. I spent most of the night doing this, while Murphy just snored softly next to me. Just before dawn I decide that I should get at least a few hours' sleep and curls up next to Murph.

"Tá tú mo domhan"

He mumbles to me, pulling me up against his chest.

"You are my world too Murph and don't you forget that."

I mumble into his chest and quickly fall into a content sleep. I wake only after a few hours and find Murphy gone. I pull on some close and attempt not to fall over myself as I make my way to the kitchen, barely being able to function without a morning coffee. I find Murphy standing in the kitchen, staring out at the yard. I walk up to him silently and he passes me over a coffee, which I accept with what could only be called a thankful grunt. I drink my coffee quickly and immediately begin to perk up, no longer feeling too zombie like.

"What are you looking at Murph?"

He just tilts his head and I follow the direction till I can just see Lyla sitting on the hill across from the house.

"Do you think something is wrong? Maybe her and Con had a fight?"

Murphy just shakes his head at my questions.

"We all made a huge decision last night, maybe she just needed to think."

I tap my lip as I think, it isn't like Lyla to be without Connor. I make another coffee and turn back to the window to see Lyla running back towards the house. She stops and waves her arms at us then keeps running.

"Maybe she has finally gone crazy?"

Murphy just snorts at me and nods in agreement.

"Paige! Paige! Get ready! We're heading to town, and NO Murphy cannot come with us!"

Before I can do anything I get yanked towards my room, with Lyla ignoring my insistent squawks. She continues to drag me to my room, but in the end she balks and tells me her plan. I just stare at her and nod excitedly. Normally I don't want to get involved in Lyla's childish schemes, but this is perfect. All I can think as we stand outside the parlour is how much Lyla owes me for this, and I make her promise to help more around the house as she pushes me inside. She quickly shows her design and before I know it we are seated and she has my hand in the tightest grip possible. I feel myself pale as the soft buzz of the tattoo gun starts, and Lyla just smiles at me as he starts.


	16. Chapter 15

**Lyla**

**We pulled up into the driveway after getting our tattoos done. I was nervous. I didn't know how Connor was going to react. He had tattoos all over his body, but I didn't know if he found them attractive on a women. We never talked about it before.**

**I sat for a few seconds before getting out, not speaking a word to Paige as I slowly walked onto the porch and faced the front door. I could hear her trailing behind me.**

**"Do you regret it? We did do this without really thinking it through." She questioned my back.**

**"No, no regret. I know for a fact Murph will love yours, it's so personal. And he's the romantic type so it'll probably turn him mushy on you. Ew. But I don't think Connor will like mine too much."**

**Paige pushed me gently closer towards the door, then reached around and opened it.**

**Connor and Murphy were sitting quietly watching T.V. I walked slowly up to Connor's sprawled out on the couch. I looked down at him while he slowly lifted his eyes away from the screen to stare right back at me. My breath caught in my throat from those blue eyes he possessed.**

**"Babe, can we talk? I want to make sure everything is ready for the trip before we leave."**

**I heard him let out a little huff. We've been over it a thousand times and he about had it with me, but he didn't argue, probably just to keep the peace. He heaved himself off the sunken in cushion and followed me to our room.**

**I entered and turned toward him as he gently shut the door. I stood facing him for a few seconds before my face twisted into a grimace before I charged at him, arms raised like a zombie. He was backing away quickly and hit the door. I reached him and hugged him hard around the waist. I felt him relax in my death grip after he realized it wasn't my goal to hit him. He placed one hand on the back of my head, pressing my face into his chest while the other arm snaked its way around my waist.**

**"What's wrong love, what happened!? Did someone hurt you!?" He sounded alarmed with his first two questions, but I heard the alarm quickly replaced with rising anger at his final question.**

**I looked up and blinked.**

**"No! Well..yes..but no no! No one hurt me…purposely."**

**He looked at me like I was insane.**

**"Um..Lyla..you're gonna have to be a lil' more clear than that."**

**I didn't answer, I just slowly lifted my left hand and held it in front of his face.**

**He glanced down and saw the little piece of plastic taped down between my thumb and pointer finger. I saw his mouth form in the shape of a "O". His head was still bent towards my hand while his eyes were pointed at me, complete with curious eyebrow raise.**

**I nodded my head.**

**"Go ahead, look at it."**

**He gently put a hand under mine and placed the other hand at the edge of the bandage. He pulled it all the way back, revealing my clover tattoo.**

**At first he looked shocked, then a huge grin overtook his face, followed by adoration.**

**"It's beautiful love, did you trace the one I drew on you?"**

**"Of course, I thought it'd be cute. Just a little bit of you, with me. Always."**

**He kissed the raised skin carefully then put the plastic back in place.**

**"It's beautiful, I'm glad you're not a pussy and can handle getting poked by needles."**

**I slapped him playfully and turned towards the center of the room.**

**"Okay! Now! I really want to go over everything…we leave in a week." I marched to the growing pile of things we were taking.**

**Connor groaned and followed behind me, dragging his feet the whole way.**

Paige

I gently nudge Lyla into the house, ignoring her comment on how mushy Murphy and I are. I stand just behind Lyla as we enter the living room and I just stare at my feet as Murphy looks up. In a couple of moments Lyla and Connor are gone and I am left on my own. What if Murphy didn't like the tattoo? I peek up at him through my eyelashes and his blue eyes scan mine, full of concern. Without a word Murphy grabs my arm and pulls me into his lap.

"I swear if Lyla got ya into trouble…"

"Pfft, Lyla has never got me in trouble in her life. Actually, that is a lie, never serious trouble. I was the one that started trouble."

"I am sure ya were, ya kinky minx."

Murphy's eyes go from concerned to horny in two seconds and he grabs my hips, then stops when I wince.

"Baby, I am so…"

I just shake my head before he has a chance to fully apologise and place a finger on his lips.

"It isn't your fault, you twit. I am not that delicate."

I grab one of his hands and place it under my shirt on my hip, so he can feel the plastic. He raises an eyebrow at me before carefully removing the coverings on my tattoo. His eyes widen in surprise as he runs his fingers around the tattoo, careful not to touch it.

"Tá tú mo domhan Murphy"

Murphy whispers what my tattoo says still continuing to run his fingers around it. I grab his hand and force him to look at me, hoping I don't look too nervous.

"You are my world Murph. The other day when you asked if I was home, it finally hit me that I really was. Yes America is where I grew up and my family is, but home is with you. I have had some shit happen in the past, and when I am with you none of that seems to matter. You are everything to me which might be a hasty thing to say, I mean it has only been six months. But we have said that to each other before…"

I stop as Murphy laughs, beaming at me.

"Ya are rambling Baby which ya always do when ya get nervous. No reason to be nervous. This is, just, wow."

He shifts me so he can plant gentle kisses across my tender skin.

"I love ya so much. Ya are so perfect."

He breathes against my skin and I left out a soft moan. He shuffles further down the couch, so I end up laying on it with my legs wrapped around Murphy's hips. He raises his head to mine and kisses the tip of my nose, whilst one of his hands begins to trace my cheek bones then jaw.

"If ya are my world, I need to know every part of ya intimately."

He murmurs against my lips before he begins to follow the path of his hand with his tongue, planting soft kisses every couple of seconds.

"We can plan later…"

Is all I can manage to say as we both scramble to get my top off, as Murphy can begin to run his hand then nose down my neck then breasts.

"I am going to trace and learn and love every single part of ya Baby."

All I can do is moan in response as my pants and underwear get quickly pulled off with Murphy tracing and licking his way down my stomach.


	17. Chapter 16

**Lyla**

**Connor and I were landing at Omaha airport in Nebraska. I was excited. Nervous. Excited. Nervous. My mom lived three hours away in Grand Island. She moved there after she re-married. I personally didn't care for my step-dad, he had a smart mouth and I knew if he popped off Connor wouldn't hesitate to speak up. But I loved my mom and I prayed for her sake her husband behaved himself.**

**I was twisting my hands together anxiously in anticipation. Only three hours to go before I saw her. Connor eyed me cautiously, like he expected me to silently combust in my seat at any moment. I turned my head towards him and stuck out my tongue.**

**The stewardess gave us the usual, the plane has landed securely, please unfasten our seatbelts, don't knock other people in the head with our luggage, get the fuck off and have a nice day. The rental car and everything was already set up for us. I was practically running to the counter to receive the keys. Connor finally caught up to me outside.**

**"Slow the fuck down! I can only go so fast ya know! I spent 14 hours sittin' down for fucks sake!"**

**"Shut-up and help me find the car, I wanna see my momma."**

**He puffed himself up and pointed.**

**"There, the black jag. Ya happy now Wonder Women?"**

**I silently snaked my way over and opened the trunk throwing my things into, and grabbing Connor's bags when he showed up behind me.**

**"I'm driving." I plopped my ass into the driver seat and waited on him.**

**I took a deep breath and started the car.**

**-4 hours later-**

**I pulled up to the familiar barn red painted house. I sat for a minute and just stared at it. Connor was twisting and turning in his seat, trying to soak up all of his surroundings. A smile finally won from his face, and he beamed it at me.**

**"Let's go babe!" He was practically bouncing up and down in his seat.**

**I ran my hands down my face in exasperation.**

**"Okay but Connor, listen to me!" "My step-dad. He's an ass I really have no other way of putting it. He knows everything about everything, he's unbelievably sarcastic, just a well rounded ass hole. And he's going to give me a lot of shit. He just plain doesn't like me. It's going to be hard to bite my tongue, but you have to be quite if he pulls anything. I'm here for my mom and you. I want her to be at ease."**

**Connor was frowning slightly at me the whole time I explained things. I could tell he was trying to carefully approach this.**

**"Well love, I'm not going to stand by and shutup if someone is going to talk to ya like dirt. I'm not havin' any of it. I'm sorry but if he does open his mouth to ya, I will have to shut it."**

**I smiled at his loyalty and placed my hand on his.**

**"Okay let's go."**

**We got out of our rental and started removing our bags from the trunk of the car. I could see my mom and 13 year old sister watching us from the kitchen window, a huge smile plastered on their faces., before they came running out.**

**I dropped my things and jogged lazily towards them, embracing them both in a hug.**

**"Lyla! OhmygodIhavesomanythingstosh owyou! Wherehaveyoubeen? Whydidn'tyougetheresooner? WhoisTHAT!?" My sister was talking a hundred miles a minute.**

**"Well if you shutup for a second I can tell you who THAT is." I waved Connor over.**

**He straightened his self-up, squaring his shoulders, before sauntering over to us. This walk was different than his normal. It was confident and a little intimidating, considering he was drawing up to his full height. He normally slouched a little, but not now.**

**"Mom, Jamie, this is Connor, my boyfriend."**

**"Lovely to finally meet ya ladies, I hear loads from Lyla." He grabbed my mom's hand and kissed it lightly.**

**I heard my mom squeal a little and my sisters "OHMYGODHEHASAHOTACCENT." It was barely contained in a whisper.**

**My step-dad finally shower his-self. Arms crossed, bald head shining, classic grouchy face.**

**Connor threw his arm around my face.**

**"That him?" he breathed the words into my ear.**

**I nodded.**

**"I'm here babe, I got ya."**

**We all made our way into the house, one by one. **

Paige

"So, we will meet up with Lyla and Connor later. Her Mom moved when she got remarried, to a total ass I might add. Just a dick, always grouchy, her Mom could have done so much better."

My words come out in a jumble as I drive to meet Mum, having far too much caffeine in my system after the huge flight to form coherent sentences.

"I really shouldn't have let ya have that third double strength coffee…"

"Oh shush. I am fine. We will make the trip to Lyla and Connor after a couple of days. As much as I despise the man I love the farm, reminds me of Dad. So many sheep, horses, goats and chickens. It will only take about four hours. Oh don't give me that look, four hours is not that long you big baby."

"Seriously, ya think I would have learnt by now when it comes to ya and caffeine."

Murphy just looks at me askance as I beam at him, too wired and excited to care what he says. After months of being away and about a week of planning, not including the ridiculously long flight I get to see my Mum again. It doesn't take us long to make our way to my favourite coffee place in the city, and we park just outside. I sit in the car for a moment and try to gather my thoughts.

"Murph, there are two things you need to know before we see my Mom."

I raise an eyebrow at him, making sure he is listening.

"Don't bring up my Dad, at all. When he passed, well, Mom never really got over it. There was never anyone after; Dad was the love of her life. Even after almost fifteen years Mom hasn't found anyone else. Also, she is conservative."

Murphy's eyebrows shot up at that.

"Not like you are thinking. She isn't too blind to notice that I am a grown woman and have needs."

Murphy just grins at me and I shot him a look, that don't-even-think-about-it-look.

"She just expects kids and marriage okay? So just expect her to be questioning is all."

I get out of the car as I see Mom step out of our favourite coffee place and I go running up. Murphy almost winces at the squeals that emanate from both Mom and I as we run to hug each other, quickly babbling about everything possible like teenage girls would.

"You look so healthy!"

"You changed your hair colour!"

"What is Ireland like?"

"How is work?"

Everything falls out in a jumble as we attempt to catch up with each other in the space of a few seconds. Mom suddenly turns from me to beam at Murphy, who stares awkwardly at his feet. Mom pulls him into a hug and after a second of shock, he hugs her back.

"So, you are Murphy."

Mom pulls him to arm's length and looks him up and down, tapping her lip. Murphy just looks awkwardly at anything but my Mom, and I can't help but laugh.

"Stop being mean Mom. Let's get more coffee!"

I grab Mom and begin to pull her into the coffee shop, Murphy trailing just behind us.

"He certainly is a looker."

I just giggle at my Mom's comment, and turn to see Murphy look at me sharply. I poke my tongue out at him as we sit down and quickly get coffee.

"So, you are going to give me grandkids?"

I just squeak at my Mom's question, she knows how I don't want kids, but it isn't going to stop her expecting them.

"Don't look at me like that young lady, you are my only child, and there is no way in hell I am not getting at least one grandkid from you."

I just continue to stare at my Mom as Murphy grins at me.

"We are going to have a whole bunch of kids."

I place my head in my hands at Murphy's statement, not before punching him hard in the arm.

"Oooooo, I like this one. Before kids though there has to be marriage, it is only proper."

I give up on my hands and basically smack the table with my head. My Mom was going to be the death of me.

"Well… actually, with ya permission…"

My Mom starts to make a high pitched noise that only dogs would be able to hear as I lift my head to stare at Murphy, sure that my eyes will actually fall out of my head. Murphy just looks at me nervously as he pulls a ring out of his pocket.


	18. Chapter 17

**Lyla**

**I was nervous without Paige. She always knew how to defuse the tension between my step-dad and I. And she wasn't here now to rescue me. But Connor was. Connor was here and that's what I needed to focus on.**

**We sat down at the breakfast table that was fastened near the wall by the window my mother and sister had been looking out only a few minutes earlier. I scanned the familiar kitchen. Still the same with the 70's décor orange and brown tints everywhere. When I was younger I constantly nagged my mom to update it. Obviously she never took my advice.**

**Connor and I sat on one side while my mom and Jay preoccupied the other, my sister heaving a chair over from the dinner table to cover the end. She sat down and rested her head in her hands, not even trying to hide the fact she was staring at Connor. Probably undressing him with her eyes. The pervert. But I did the exact same thing when I first saw him, so I really couldn't blame her. It didn't stop me from hissing at her though.**

**"How have you been!? What is Ireland like, Lyla you have to tell me everything!"**

**Jay snorted and rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair, arms still crossed. He was glaring Connor up and down. Connor noticed and started eye-balling him back. I patted his hand and rubbed up and down his thigh, trying to coax relaxation out of him.**

**"Well Mom, it's pretty much the same. Green, potatoes and a lot of sheep."**

**Connor laughed humorously at my description.**

**"It's more than that and you know it."**

**"She never was one for telling the truth, I wouldn't expect too much out of her."**

**Jay's words caused my mother to fold her hands into her lap and her head to be bent down, not looking at any of us. My sister's eyes had widened and rolled back and forth between Connor and her dad.**

**"Okay, I was hoping things weren't going to be like this. But I'm making this statement loud and clear. I don't care what ya think of Lyla, how ya treated her in the past. None of that matters now because I'm here. I'm here and I'll be damned if ya are going to treat her like that while I'm around. You're a pompous ass and you're not allowed to treat my girl like that. Are we clear?"**

**I truly believe this was the first time in Jay's life anyone has talked to him like that. I knew my mom sure as hell didn't stick up to him. He really didn't know how to respond. I guess the best he could come up with was to storm outside like the man-child he was and take off. I was surprised that he still did that after all these years.**

**I got up quickly and stood behind my mother, hugging her shoulders.**

**"I'm so sorry Mom; I was trying to avoid that."**

**She reached up and patted my arms.**

**"It's okay, it's good you found someone who would stick up for you."**

**I kissed her cheek.**

**"I suppose we better be going before he gets back and things get out of control."**

**Connor stood up and took my mother's hands in to his.**

**"I'm really sorry, I'm not trying to stir trouble, but I gotta take care of my own."**

**My mother smiled up at him.**

**"I understand, it's sweet the way you look after her. She's never really had that before. Now, ya'll call me later, we'll meet up and have supper."**

**I kissed my mother's cheek before sliding out the front door, my beloved in tow.**

Paige

I think I have stopped breathing as Murphy pulls the ring out. It is just beautiful; one simple princess cut diamond on a silver band. I don't know how Murphy knew what ring I have always wanted, but I am going to assume Lyla had something to do with it. I am going to have to talk to her about this, she could have given me some sort of warning, I really don't do well with surprises. I make the decision to call Lyla as soon as possible.

"I think you have finally broken her."

I hear Mom whisper to Murphy, who is smirking at me.

"Sweetheart, say yes."

Mom places her hand on mine, looking at me for a reaction.

"Yes."

Mom just squeals again and Murphy just places the ring on my finger.

"We are taking the coffee to go, we have plans to make. Cake, flowers, how many grandchildren I get!"

Mom basically dances out of the coffee shop, pulling me along with her. I get pushed into the driver's seat of the car with Murphy climbing in next to me. I basically go into auto-pilot, and follow Mom as she drives out and heads towards home.

"Ya going to say something?"

Murphy looks at me expectantly.

"I don't think I can. I just, I never saw this coming. When, how, who, what?!"

Murphy stills my talking by placing his hand on my arm.

"I have wanted to ask for a while, but I was going to do the right thing and wait. I know how much ya Mom means to ya. Also, Lyla told me too."

Murphy rubs the back of his head ruefully and I curse Lyla in my head. We were going to talk about this.

"Some sort of warning would have been good. I really don't do well under pressure. I freeze and breathing becomes hard and I shake and people begin to think that I am going to pass out and…"

"Love, take a deep breath. There is no pressure here; ya really don't have to say yes."

Murphy trails off and I try to control my breathing.

"I said yes."

"Ya Mom told ya too. Ya were a little comatose."

"I wasn't expecting it! Seriously, the whole not doing well under pressure thing."

I take a deep steadying breath as we pull up outside my childhood home.

"I need, oh fuck I don't know what I need. Just, Mom will show you around give me a moment."

Murphy shots me a worried look as he steps out, and as soon as the door is shut I drive off. The trip takes about two hours, and in that time I still have no idea what to do. I have taken the battery out of my phone as I know Mom and Murphy would have been calling me, and I assume by now Mom has called Lyla. I am going to have some harsh words from them all when I get back, but I just needed time to think and talk, I needed my Dad. I step out of the car and walk into the cemetery, quickly finding my Dad's plot and sitting down just in front of it.

"I am sorry; it has been a long time since I have visited."

I tuck my knees up under my chin and begin to cry.

"What am I going to do? I love Murphy, I do. But, he doesn't really know me. Dad, he doesn't know anything. I guess you don't either; everything went to shit after you died. You would have hated what I became, everything that I did. The drugs, the alcohol, everything that I put Mom and Lyla through. Why couldn't you have lived Dad? Why did they take you from me?"

I spend the rest of the night at the cemetery, just talking about everything that I have hidden from Murphy over the past six months. I leave as the sun is coming up, hoping to god that I am going to go and do the right thing.


	19. Chapter 18

**Lyla**

**We drove to the nicest hotel I remember there being. Right next to my old bank and across the high-way from my mom's work. We worked quickly and quietly to get our things in, only speaking when checking-in. I think Connor was a little scared I was upset with him. But that wasn't the case. I was the furthest thing from mad. I was happy and humbled to be with someone like him. No one before would stick up for me. Paige did her best; we always looked out for each other though. This was different somehow.**

**We both trudged up the stairs, exhausted from the long flight and that crap at my moms. Connor entered our room first, flinging his suitcases on the floor like he was mad. I rested mine in the corner of the door before walking up to him. I faced his back for a second before wrapping my arms around his waist. He let his breath out and turned his head a little, trying to sneak a glance at me.**

**"How ya feelin' darlin'?**

**I shrugged a little.**

**"Impressed, not mad, if that's what you're worried about."**

**His shoulders finally slumped.**

**"Thank the Lord; I really thought you were going to rip my head off. I know ya warned me, but I wasn't playin' games."**

**I snuggled my face deeper into his back and breathed in the scent of him.**

**"Ha. I thought about it for a second but-"**

**My sentence was cut off by the loud ringtone coming from my iPhone. I figured it was Paige and rushed to answer it. I picked it up and glanced down, the caller I.D not reading what I had expected. I shrugged and answered it anyway.**

**"Hey Murphy, did you guys make it okay?" Paige's phone must have died.**

**"Ya, we made it alright. Hey, remember when I was asking about Paige's preference in jewelry? Well I proposed to her today-"**

**I squealed and cut him off.**

**"Wait...what!? Oh my God Murph! Congrats, I know she said yes!"**

**Connor stared at me quizzically while I chatted away. If he didn't know his brother was going to do this, I'd end up killing them both.**

**I heard Murphy huff into the phone.**

**"Ya, ya she said yes alright. Now listen! I haven't seen her for about 2 hours. Her phone's off and she didn't tell us where she was going. I'm worried about her. You know her better than anyone. Tell me where she is."**

**My mind reeled back for a second before I answered. I knew exactly where she had gone.**

**"She's at her father's grave. Whenever things got too big for her to handle she always went there. But don't follow her, she'll just get upset."**

**"Is she...is she mad at me, Lyla? What did I do?"**

**"Murphy, listen to me carefully. No. She's not mad at you, and no, you didn't do anything wrong. Paige is strong, but her mind is fragile. She's been through a lot. I'm not sure you know much about her past-"**

**"No, I don't actually…"**

**"Well alright then."**

**He paused.**

**"How do I get her to talk about it?"**

**"Tell her about yours."**

**Murphy and I spent the next half an hour chatting. Me mostly reassuring him that she was okay, she just needed time. He begged me for a little piece of her past, but I flat out refused. I knew it'd make them both grow closer together if she was the one to tell him.**

**I finally got off the phone and flopped onto the bed after explaining everything to Connor.**

**"It's only one in the afternoon; I vote we take a nap before dinner with your mum."**

**I rolled over to face him and pecked him on the lips.**

**"You have the best ideas sometimes."**

**-8 hours later-**

**"Your mom…I can tell where you get your personality from babe!"**

**I laughed at this and quickly shimmied out of my formal attire. Connor followed suit and crawled under the covers with me. We both lay naked, wrapped up in each other like usual. There was nothing sexual about it, it was just…us.**

**"You seem awfully tense Connor...what's the matter?"**

**He cleared his throat like he was nervous. I've almost never seen this man nervous. I was a little concerned.**

**"Well, darlin' the talk you were havin' with Murphy kinda…it kinda reminded me of somethin'."**

**He flung the sheet off of himself and walked over to his suitcase and bent down, unzipping it before snatching something out of it.**

**He walked slowly back over to my side of the bed, assessing my reaction to him. I could do nothing but calmly stare. He bent down on both knees and rested his chin by the pillow, right by my face.**

**"I dunno how else to do this…but I love ya Lyla, I want you as mine, can you marry me?" He barely whispered the words while presenting an engagement ring to me. It was silver with little diamonds all the way around the band. I was surprised he remembered me saying I hated gold.**

**I almost snorted at how he phrased it. Can I.**

**I nodded my head and scooted over to let him crawl back into bed with me. He got in and repositioned the covers so it covered him too. I buried my head into his chest and he folded me into his arms.**

**"Little bastard stole my idea."**

**I chuckled quietly at his remark about his brother; we both fell asleep without another word.**

Paige

I pulled up to Mom's house and tried to scrub the tears from my face. Being awake for more than twenty-four hours and spending a large portion of them crying really doesn't do much for your face. I pulled the ring off of my finger and put it carefully in my pocket, and stepped out of the car. I noticed that Mom's car was gone, so at least I wouldn't have to explain things to her just yet. I step into the house to find Murphy sitting in the front room staring at his phone. I stand at the threshold of the room, waiting for him to notice. He looks up slowly and I can see that he probably looks about as good as I do, sleep deprived and emotionally drained.

"How is ya Dad? Did ya say Hi for me?"

The anger and pain in his voice makes me wince involuntarily and I just turn to walk into the kitchen, ignoring his question. I find a pot of freshly brewed coffee and pour myself a cup, trying to get my reeling thoughts in order before I say anything. I drink the cup quickly and pour myself another, turning away from the machine to find Murphy standing just behind me. I blatantly avoid looking at his face as I drink my coffee. Murphy reaches for me and I take a step back, and immediately regret that decision as white hot anger and hurt flash across his features. I put my cup down carefully and reach into my pocket, placing the ring on the kitchen island.

"You can't marry someone you don't really know, that would just end in disaster. So, here."

I incline my head slightly towards the ring and turn my back on Murphy as I begin to cry again.

"I gave that to ya for a reason. So if ya want me to take it back, ya actually have to say no."

I turn to face Murphy again and scrub furiously at the tears running down my face.

"I don't want to say no."

"Then say yes, marry me."

I just shake my head at him, not being able to bring myself to say it.

"This isn't how I was hoping this would go. Nothing ever happens how I expect or want it too."

"What the fuck does that mean? If things have been bugging ya so much, why don't ya talk to me?"

I feel anger build up in me at Murphy's flippant tone.

"Sure, let's just talk then Murphy! You go first? You can some bullet wounds to explain I do believe."

Murphy takes a threatening step towards me and I stand my ground.

"Don't ya fucking dare. Right now I am trying to help ya. I just want to know what is wrong, so don't get snappy. 'sides ya where the one that ran. Ya left us all worried."

"Trying to help me? That is what you are doing huh? Which is why you didn't discuss anything with me first, why you spoke to Lyla and not me? You have ran as well Murph, whenever I try and talk to you, so before you go blaming me look at your fucking self!"

Murphy grabs my arm hard and shoves me against the kitchen island, blue eyes blazing down at mine. I just stare at him wide eyed as his grip becomes painful against my arm.

"Let me go MacManus."

Murphy's whole body is tense, wired with anger. He eventually lets go of my arm but stays standing directly in front of me.

"What the fuck is ya problem?!"

We both stand glaring at each other for a moment, feeding of each other's anger.

"I don't know you Murphy! And you sure as hell don't know me! All the love in the world won't mean squat if the two people are still practically strangers!"

"That tattoo means nothing to ya does it? I don't mean anything to ya do I? This trip was a fuckin' mistake."

Murphy turns on his heel, grabbing the ring on the counter and storms out and I can't do anything apart from watch him leave. I grab my phone out and call Lyla, who I know will be busy, so I can leave a voicemail for her and Connor.

"Lyla. Murphy is gone. Everything is so fucked up. Thanks for the fucking warning about the proposal by the way. Just, ugh. Have fun with Connor."

I hang up and throw my phone across the room, watching the screen shatter. I snatch it back up and quickly search Mom's house for extra cash, grabbing all of it I find and storming out to my car. I take a couple of deep breaths before heading out. I drive for about twenty minutes, pulling up outside a small apartment complex. I get immediately buzzed up and walk into an apartment I was well acquainted with when I was younger.

"It has been a while since I have seen you Paige. Heard you got clean. Was sober life too boring?"

I throw the wad of cash at my old dealer and just hope to god that this will help like it used to.


	20. Chapter 19

**Lyla**

**We ended up sleeping in until noon the next day. It probably would have been sooner if my phone hadn't started ringing off the hook. Connor was the first to stir from it. He leaned over and grabbed my phone.**

**"It's sissy." He told me sleepily and handed it off to me.**

**I grabbed it lazily and answered without opening my eyes. I was still exhausted.**

**"Hello?"**

**There was a pause before she answered in a sarcastic, angry tone.**

** "Lyla. Murphy is gone. Everything is so fucked up. Thanks for the fucking warning about the proposal by the way. Just, ugh. Have fun with Connor."**

**I heard the click of her hanging up. I laid now baffled, not expecting that to be what she said. I was expecting her to be squealing with delight and a "See you soon!"**

**My confusion quickly turned to anger as I thought about it. I wasn't supposed to tell her something I didn't know anything about. It wasn't my job to be ambassador for her and Murphy's relationship and I was sick of being used as peace keeper between the two. My job was to make sure Connor was happy. I dialed her back.**

**"What!?"**

**My mouth fell open at her tone.**

**"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that! I cannot believe you have the audacity to blame me for your and Murphy's problems! I'm done Paige! I'm done! I'm always fixing your relationship problems!"**

**I had Connor's full attention at this point. He sat up to stare at me. But I continued with my rant anyway.**

**"I don't know what the fuck your problem has been here recently. Treating Murphy like dirt when he is nothing but nice to you! He tries to keep you happy, but your expectations are so damn high. I never in my life expected to defend a boy against you Paige, but then again I never expected to see you acting like this. I'm ashamed and embarrassed by you! Honestly!"**

**I could tell she was in tears by this point, but I was at my wits end.**

**"Well Lyla, if that's how you truly feel I'm guessing we won't be seeing much of each other."**

**I scrunched my face up at this.**

**"So you're just going to pack your shit up and leave, is that it? Just like you've always done when things got too tough? When I wouldn't bail your ass out? FINE! Leave then Paige; leave the only good things that have happened to you! I don't give a FUCK anymore!"**

**With that last outburst I hung up and flung the phone across the room. Thank goodness it landed on my pile of clothes. I sat shaking from the adrenaline that was now pulsing its way through my body. I felt Connor tensed up beside of me, not knowing how to handle or cope with what had just taken place. I don't know why, but a sudden over-whelming sense of love for him washed over me. Without looking at him, I crawled into his lap and hooked my arms around his neck and rested my head on his shoulder.**

**I'm not sure this was what he thought was going to happen, but I think he was relieved by it. We sat like this for a while, him rocking me while I just sat there with my eyes open, no emotion played across my face at all. His hands started massaging my back and I felt his breathe get caught up in his chest a few times. I knew he wanted to ask, but his fear of my anger outweighed his curiosity.**

**"I think Paige and Murphy broke up for good." I gave him permission to ask.**

**"What are you going to do? Are you going to leave with Paige?" Without thinking about it, he tightened his grip around me.**

**"No. I'm not leaving. We've both been living like children for too long. I didn't know I wanted to settle down until I met you Connor. It's time I grow up a little. This is my life, I have what I want and I'm not going to let her ruin this for me. We're too old to be playing games anymore. No Connor, I'm not leaving you. Not for anything,"**

**I didn't think it was possible, but his grip tightened even more around me.**

**"Do what you need to love; I don't want ya to end things with Paige over bad blood. I know how much she means to ya."**

**"Honestly, I'm more worried about your brother. He put so much time into her and she just…fucking throws it away!"**

**He moved the hand that was on my back to my head and started rubbing my hair.**

**"Ya well, he ain't gonna be easy to live with for a while, but we'll deal with that when we get to it. C'mon, let's get dressed. I'm ready to meet the other friends you're always blabbing about."**

Paige

I stare at my phone after Lyla's outburst, everything going a thousand miles a minute. My dealer walks up to me, with that smarmy grin on his face that I am far too used to seeing. I get up suddenly, sending him crashing to the floor at the sudden movement. I scan the place quickly, and make the subconscious choice to never step foot in this place again.

"Keep the cash."

I yell over my shoulder, running out and too my car. I grab my phone and rather awkwardly with the broken screen, call Murphy willing him to answer.

"Before you say anything, just listen. Met me at Mom's if you want, I need to talk to you. I have some stuff to get off of my chest."

I pull up to Mom's, run into the house and make myself more coffee, hoping that Murphy is willing to listen. He turns up about twenty minutes later and I grab him by the arm before he can say anything, pushing him onto the couch.

"We are going to talk. Well, I am going to talk and you are going to listen, then if you wish to we can start again Murph. From the beginning, I move out, awkward first dates, from the absolute beginning okay?"

I stare at Murphy until I get a begrudging nod. I plunk myself down next to him on the couch and pull my knees up to my chest.

"Good. I have no idea how to start actually…"

Murphy takes my hand and pulls me into his lap.

"I don't care. I never have. Get that through ya head. We can start again if ya wish, but honestly, the past is the past, stop getting yaself so worried about things that happened years ago."

I push myself out of his lap and curl my knees up to my chest again.

"I know Murphy, I do. And that scares me so much. The past may be the past, but it will always impede on what happens. I can't let it go Murph, the things I did and the people I hurt. I will forever be making it up to Lyla and Mom, and after everything I will probably be making it up to you as well. Please, just listen."

I take a deep steadying breath and Murphy watches me silently.

"There will be things that I can't, and frankly won't, talk about. But, at least I can tell you the important things. Dad passed when I was about twelve, he had a brain tumour and died six weeks after finding out. He was the rock in my life, always there. Not saying Mom wasn't, but I was just closer to Dad. When he died everything fell into chaos, not only for me and Mom, but for my older brother."

"I didn't know ya had an older brother."

Murphy whispers and I take an old photo out of my purse, passing it to him.

"Kyle, couldn't handle everything and died about three months after Dad. Overdose."

Murphy passes the photo back silently and takes one of my hands.

"Mom grew distant, and you can't blame her. I became recluse, and we lived like that for about two years. That is when I met Blaine, and got introduced to drugs and alcohol. Nothing major at first, but soon it became an addiction, it was a way to forget Murphy, forget that Dad and Kyle had both been taken from me. After a couple of years I dropped out of school and basically disappeared, lived with Blaine and did as he pleased. I was his and was willing to throw myself away for him, do whatever he wished. It was only a couple of years ago I got clean, after police action and Blaine is now in jail..."

I look up at Murphy, who is watching me silently.

"All it took was a fight Murph, one fight and I was there again. I was willing to throw everything away to get euphoria, to no longer feel anything but high. I loved it Murphy, it was an escape at first but it became more. It became so much more."

This time when Murphy pulls me into his lap I curl into him, burying my face into his chest.

"You are the best thing to ever happen to me MacManus, and that scares me more than anything. What if I'm not good enough? What if you get taken from me like they did? What if after everything I can't keep myself clean? What if you find better Murphy, you could find so much better…"

Murphy stands suddenly and I get sent sprawling to the floor.

"Ya have no right to decide who is good for me and who isn't. Yes, I have walked away before, but only because I needed to think. There is no way in hell I would ever walk out, not ever. How can you not get that? And I am here to help ya stay clean; I am always here for ya, even with all the crazy."

He smiles softly at me, pulling me up and into a hug.

"We are going to go and met Lyla and Connor; ya are going to explain yaself to both of them. And we shall start again, if that is really what ya want."

The scowl on his face shows his opinion on that idea, but I am too happy that he is still standing in front of me and not running for the hills to care. We walk out to the care in silence, and begin the drive to Connor and Lyla. I leave Lyla a quick text, saying sorry and that we will be there soon, and sit in an awkward silence.


	21. Chapter 20

**Lyla**

**I was standing in front of the bathroom mirror curling my hair and doing my makeup so I could take Connor out and meet my other friends. I saw my phone go off and I bent down to see who had texted me. It was Paige.**

**"Lyla I'm so sorry, you're right about everything. I'm trying to work things out with Murphy."**

**I was still pretty pissed at her so I didn't text back. But I was happy she was trying to work things out with him. I continued getting dressed and pushed the whole ordeal from my mind. I wasn't about to let this day ruined by the events of this morning. I was almost done, thank goodness; all I could hear was Connor's heavy footsteps tromping back and forth outside of the bathroom door. I sprayed my perfume on my wrists and flung open the door. Connor stopped his pacing, only to fling his self to his knees and come crawling up to me.**

**"Oh my God Lyla! Thank the Lord! You were in there for so long I thought you had died from lack of oxygen!" He proceeded by hugging my feet and fake crying.**

**I just looked down on him and then slapped him softly on the back of the head.**

**"Get up you faker! We got shit to do!"**

Paige

"So, are we going to act the happy couple in front of these friends? Act like nothing has happened?"

Murphy raises an eyebrow at me after about 3 hours of silence. I run a hand down my face, hating myself for everything that has happened on this trip.

"If you want."

Murphy just shakes his head and we fall back into an uncomfortable silence.

"Would ya like to go past Lyla's Mom's first? See if they are home so ya can talk and catch up? Or straight on to these friends?"

Murphy watches me out of the corner of his eye, as if he is trying to gauge my reaction to his questions. I absent-mindedly pick at the jeans I am wearing and shrug.

"Whatever you wish."

I can almost hear Murphy grind his teeth in frustration and his grip on the wheel has tightened so much that his knuckles are white.

"Would ya like to stop for coffee? Give us both a chance to freshen up a bit."

I can hear the annoyance in Murphy's voice, and see it on his face when I shrug again.

"It is up to you."

Murphy suddenly pulls to the curb and grabs my face, trying to get me too look at him. I avoid eye contact until Murphy brings us nose to nose.

"I am going to kill the man that made ya so self-loathing and doubtful. Ya can have opinions, ya can say something if ya wish, I will not get mad like he did. Was coming home to much for ya? I would have said no to this trip if I realised what would have happened."

He runs his thumb across my cheek bone, wiping a tear that has run down my face. When I keep silent Murphy lets my face go, huffs and pulls back out onto the road.

"Can we get coffee?"

Murphy smiles at my whispered question and nods earnestly.

**Lyla**

**It had been a eventful day. I got to see a lot of my friends and Connor was fascinated by them, almost as much as they were by him. **

**We sat around my friend Lucy's house cracking old jokes, looking at videos we found hilarious, and pulling out embarrassing photos of each other back from when we thought we were cool.**

**"Wow, so, I knew you were goofy around Paige, but you're half-way special around them!"**

**I fake scoffed at him and walked to the bathroom to change into my warm cozy pajamas. I could hear him rummaging through our things, looking for his hidden pint of whiskey. He didn't mind our "American version", as he put it, but he preferred the original Irish type. **

**I walked back out and pick up my ringing phone. I don't remember my phone blowing up this much for a long time. It was Paige…again. I decided she had enough of the silent treatment. **

**Plus I was anxious to see what was going on with her and Murphy.**

**I was concerned for both of them. Like a mother of her little ones. I slid the phone open and pressed the green button.**

**"Hello?"**

Paige

"Ya know I am counting this as our first date?"

I shove Murphy as we walk out of the coffee shop and he just laughs at me.

"Ya been able to get a hold of Lyla yet?"

I shake my head and get into the car.

"Can't blame her really, I wouldn't want to talk to me either."

Murphy just rolls his eyes at me and pulls the car out.

"Um, can we make a quick stop somewhere?"

Murphy raises an eyebrow at me but nods, and I give him quick directions. It takes about an hour to get there and we walk silently through the cemetery.

"So, yeah, um. This is Dad. He was so important to me Murph…"

I stare at my father's grave and Murphy wraps an arm around my waist.

"I am going to try and call Lyla again."

I walk away quickly punching Lyla's number in, and turn around to see Murphy sitting in front of the grave, talking. I smile to myself as Lyla picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

I stare dumbfounded at my phone for a second, not actually expecting Lyla to pick up.

"I thought I would try and apologise, not that it means much anymore, considering everything that I have put you through and the continuous apologies. I really mean it though, I am sorry. We will be there soon, we make a quick stop."

I hear silence on the other end and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"I understand you don't want to talk to me. Just, thanks for everything you have ever done for me."

I hang up and walk up next to Murphy, sitting down and taking his hand in mine.


	22. Chapter 21

**Lyla**

**Paige answered. I didn't say anything but just listened. She was coming over soon and I tried to ready myself for the situation. I was honestly exhausted physically and mentally from being mad at her, trying to keep the peace between the two. I sat down for a second and looked through the various texts Paige had sent me through-out the day. Most were apologizes. Others were asking what I was up to, who I was seeing. I hadn't answered a single one of them, and suddenly felt bad about it. She was only trying to make up for the wrong she had done. I rubbed my forehead with one hand then looked up to see Connor peeking out the window, still fascinated by Nebraska's flat lands.**

**I stared lovingly at his back for a second. He really was like a curious little kid.**

**"Paige and Murphy will be on their way shortly. I don't know how you feel about the whole thing, but I'm not particularly looking forward to this conversation."**

**Connor pulled away from looking out the window and came to sit down beside me. He took my hands in his and stared me in the face until I lifted my head to stare right back at him.**

**"How long have you been friends with Paige?"**

**I mulled the question.**

**"Around 15 years?"**

**"And how many horrible times have you guys had together."**

**I flinched a little at the question. Images of Paige looking beat up and distraught because of her ex druggie boyfriend flooded my mind.**

**"Too many to count..."**

**"And how many good times?"**

**"Wow. That's a lot to sift through. Ha! 15 years' worth! Shit...I wouldn't even know where to begin!"**

**Connor studied my facial features for a second. He lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb up and down my cheek.**

**"Now, I noticed when I asked you that second question, all the fear and anger on your face dissolved. Just remember the friends ya guys used to be, you treasure those memories more than what's going on right now."**

**His words sunk into me and I tackled him, knocking him flat on to the bed and just curled up on top of him. Connor wasn't like this often, so this moment was special. And it proved even more he was a man, not just a man-child.**

**Before he had the chance to wrap his arms around me, there was a soft knock on the door. I pushed myself up, my hands flat on Connor's chest and looked down at him. He leaned up to peck me on the nose.**

**"Ya got this babe, you're an expert."**

**I heeded his words and rolled off of him to stand up, straighten my clothes, and walk over to open the door. Paige stood in front of me with Murphy just slightly behind her. Before she could speak I reached my arms out and embraced her. She melted slightly and hugged me back. Hard.**

**"I'm not excusing anything what's happened, but just know, that no matter what, I love you. Always have. Always will." I whispered the words into her ear.**

Paige

"Dad would hate me for who I became, the people I hurt."

I wipe a stray tear from my face as Murphy pulls me closer to him.

"Not that I know anything about the man, but from what ya have said and the brief conversation we had…"

I just giggle slightly at that and Murphy smiles at me.

"… he wouldn't have hated ya. He would have been worried, I could imagine everyone was, but never hateful."

I stare at Murphy's profile for a second, as he stares at the grass in front of him. I shake my head softly and stand abruptly.

"Let's go."

I begin walking briskly to the car but get stopped as Murphy gets an arm around my shoulders.

"Paige, stop."

I turn in his grasp and grab his shirt, pulling him as close as possible. He wraps his arms around me, as I sob into his chest.

"Sometimes the world throws shit at us, the best we can do is keep going. Ya kept going Love; ya kept going and look at ya now, so marvellous. He would be so proud, so proud."

"I love you Murph."

He chuckles and rubs the back of my neck.

"I love ya too."

He takes my hand and begins to walk to the car, and almost falls over when I stop. I turn and begin to pull him back and he follows compliantly. We walk for a few moments before we pass all the graves and end up standing in a huge field, surrounded by trees.

"Baby, what…"

I sit down, taking Murphy with me and cutting his sentence short.

"My brother was such a free spirit, so full of life. He loved the outdoors, and all he ever wanted to be was a dendrologist."

"A what?"

Murphy looks at me, perplexed and I grin.

"Dendrology is the study of wooded plants. Basically he wanted to study trees, to spend his life outdoors. When he wasn't outdoors or studying he was with me, called me his perfect angel, he was so protective. When I was younger he was the only one that would stop be crying whenever I got upset."

Murphy pulls me into his lap as I take a shaky breath.

"When he passed, we had him cremated. Mom wanted him buried, but I would have none of it. We would want to be amongst the trees, so we scattered him here. So we can always be outdoors, free and happy."

"Ya did what was best for him."

I nod and Murphy looks around.

"I have never actually visited here since we scattered his ashes, I didn't want him to see what his perfect sister had become. But with you Murphy, with you I am actually okay."

We sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the beauty of the area.

"Let's go, Lyla and your brother are expecting us."

We both stand and walk back to the car, and make the quick trip to the hotel in silence. We walk quickly up the stairs and knock on the door. I smile awkwardly as Lyla opens it and before I can say anything I am pulled into a hug.

"I'm not excusing anything what's happened, but just know, that no matter what, I love you. Always have. Always will."

I feel tears at Lyla's words and hug her tight, loving her more than ever.


	23. Chapter 22

**Lyla**

**We stood there for a minute in our embrace before I let her go and invited them in. Murphy immediately went up to Connor and they gave each other those guy back-slapping hugs. We watched them together, our hands intertwined. I looked at Paige and smiled. And when she finally returned it, I felt for the first time in a long time, things were going to be all right.**

**"So did you have any problems with Jay?"**

**I wrinkled my nose at the thought of that repulsive man.**

**"Yeah, a little, nothing Connor couldn't handle though."**

**Paige raised her hands to her mouth and giggled into them.**

**"I can only imagine how that went."**

**"Yeah, you should have seen it. He was very smooth and in control. But the look on Jay's face was priceless. He pulled that shit that he used to do. When things didn't go his way, remember? Stomping out of the house and taking off. I wouldn't doubt if he was off to see his other family."**

**Paige threw her head back and laughed.**

**"Oh man! I hated when he did that! Such a child I swear! We were 16 year old GIRLS and handled things way better than that old douche. I really wish you would have gotten a picture though. I hate to say it, but you're going to have to go over there and you're gonna have to take Murph and I too. I haven't told him about Jay yet."**

**I nodded.**

**"Yeah, the boys will have to wear their pea coats; they look so intimidating…and hot."**

**"So sexy."**

**"So manly."**

**"So devilishly handsome."**

**Paige and I kept making sexual comments about our boys. They must have picked up on it because they quit talking to each other and focused their attention on us.**

**"What are ya weirdoes gigglin' about over there huh?" Murphy eyed us.**

**We straightened up from our bent positions and composed ourselves, looking at each other dead serious.**

**"Nothin'."**

**"Yeah, why are you always so suspicious about us?"**

**Connor rolled back his shoulders and answered.**

**"Because when ya two are together ya act like a couple of crack heads, and run off and do impulsive shit."**

**I sauntered over to him and looked my boyfriend dead in the eyes.**

**"And like you MacManus Irish idiots don't? C'mon, how many times have I got you trying to shave you're-"**

**Connor leapt the short distance between us and covered my mouth before I could utter another word.**

**"Alright alright! I get the point, now you girls get your asses ready! We're going out! And don't take 5 damn hours either!"**

**I bit his hand so he'd remove it from my mouth. I turned to Paige and winked at her. She blushed and giggled again in response.**

**"C'mon Paige, we gotta go show those old high school skanks who the hell is back in town!"**

**Paige followed me with a confidence about her I hadn't seen in such a long time. I swelled up with pride.**

**"Of course. They oughta know by now who runs this shit."**

**And with that we skipped into the bathroom together and locked the door behind us.**

Paige

I can't stop the giggles as we walk into the bathroom, and I sag against the door trying to catch my breath.

"So, Connor shaves huh?"

I ask and Lyla almost doubles over with laughter.

"He has certainly tried a couple of times, bless his little heart."

We both end up in another fit of giggles before we get stopped by a knock on the door.

"We don't have all day for ya antics, hurry up!"

I pull the door open, coming face to face with Connor.

"Calm yourself, we have time. Besides, it isn't very often we get a good gossip."

I go to close the door, but get an idea, opening it slightly again as Connor raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Also, I would advise against shaving, hair can itch when it grows back."

I smile sweetly as Connor gapes at me, and I can see Murphy behind him doubled over, trying to catch his breath from laughing. I close the door and turn to find Lyla gaping at me as well.

"What? He deserved that."

I grin and turn to the mirror, feeling more at ease then I have in months. It takes us a little longer than normal to get ready as we fall into giggles more than once over the stupid stuff our boys have done. We walk out hand in hand and the two boys just stare at us, both looking worried.

"What did ya tell her?"

Murphy asks as I walk up to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"Nothing. Why would I do that?"

His eyes narrow at my sweet smile and Lyla just giggles at us.

"Don't look at me like that. A girl wouldn't kiss and tell. Not about the time you got a cramp and we had to stop, nor the time when we were…"

I jump back as Murphy tries to shut me up. I can hear both Lyla and Connor laughing behind me as Murphy has gone bright red.

"Anyway, time to go. Can't leave the bitches waiting. Oh, you must wear your pea coats!"

I pull Murphy along behind me as I walk to the car, and I can hear Lyla and Connor whispering behind me. I wink at Lyla as we climb into the back of the car, and she grins at me, getting into the driver's seat.

"So, if ya hate these girls why are we going to meet them?"

Connor asks after a moment and Murphy nods in agreement.

"To rub you in their faces."

"To show them that their prissy shit in high school meant nothing."

Lyla and I talk at the same time, grinning at each other in the mirror.

"That seems like a stupid reason…"

Murphy huffs next to me.

"Well, if you are good we can have fun later, if you don't cramp of course."

Lyla and Connor both laugh as Murphy blushes again. I take his hand and give it a squeeze, smiling at him as we continue our drive.


	24. Chapter 23

**Lyla**

**We all were laughing and cutting up the entire way to our friends party. Like nothing had happened. It's not that we were ignoring the issue, or even trying to make believe it didn't happen or exist. It was just that what was the point? Paige knew by now that if she messed up one more time, that was it.**

**"And by the way BOYS" I was shouting from my position in the car. "We're not meeting up with these bitches. It's a party of our friend is having. We just happen to know they will be there. They love showing their dumb asses off."**

**I saw Paige nodding in agreement with me the entire time.**

**"They never missed a chance in high school. Even during class they'd have to show off. With those high pitch giggles that came out through their noses. Ugh, God! I just wanted to rip their faces off!"**

**I fist bumped Paige, letting her know I was understood that 100 percent.**

**"Ha! I'm glad Murph and I didn't have to put up with anything like that. We honestly didn't go to school much. We already knew we'd be doin' sheep the rest of our lives."**

**"Doin' sheep? Is that REALLY how you're gonna put it? For God sakes Conner, ya make it sound like we're sick fucks or somethin'!"**

**"Well, I know I'm not a sick fuck, but I'm not so sure about you. Ya always have been a little sketchy..."**

**The car went from calm and collected to a WWE wrestling match in the span of five seconds. I had to grab the wheel while Connor was busy trying to block the punches Murphy was throwing at him.**

**"ENOUGH!" I heard Paige deepen her voice and just like that…the boys were in their respectful positions again.**

**I decided to carry on like nothing had happened. It was pretty normal actually. Sadly.**

**"Now, when we get there, we'll point out who you can treat however the fuck you want, and the ones you actually have to be nice to. But don't worry, there aren't too many of those."**

**Connor and Murphy both snorted at me.**

**We eventually pulled up to our friend Shawnua's house. She was always a sweet girl. A little too sweet, but whatever, she threw parties. That's all we cared about back then, and right now it was like our past ghosts were sneaking up behind us.**

**Party.**

**Party.**

**Party.**

**"I'm ready to get shitty!" Connor yelled before jumping out of the car. I followed suit and waited for Paige and Murphy to crawl out of the back.**

**We all stood together looking at the two story beige colored house. Paige and I reminiscing silently, Connor and Murphy looking at it for the first time up and down.**

**"Well…if you guys are ready, I am." Paige huffed.**

**Paige linked her arm through Murphy's and I copied the movement with Connor. We barged in as a whole and took a sweeping look around. Nothing had changed. The stairs leading up were still to the left of us. A door-way even farther left leading to the dining room. Straight ahead was a hallway that opened up into the massive kitchen, and the living room was to our right. My eyes trailed up stairs and I smiled, thinking of those rare, but fun nights I had up in the bedrooms with someone. Some guy I had no interest in overall, I had just been looking for a little bit of extracurricular activity. But I had no intention of telling Connor those stories.**

**I hadn't noticed Paige push Connor away from me to take his spot on my right. She whispered in my ear.**

**"Oh my God Lyla! Do you see that guy!? What the fuck?!" I looked to where she was pointing and gasped at what I saw. I whispered right back at her.**

**"He looks like Murphy…but dirty…and rednecky…and no sleeves! No fucking sleeves! What the hell is wrong with him!? It's damn near freezing outside!"**

**Paige squirmed. I couldn't tell if she was excited or disturbed by the coincidence.**

**"I know right?! His hair is blond too…but the same length as Murphy's!"**

**We stood staring at him as he walked by, him glaring right back at us.**

**"The hells are ya'll lookin' at?" He asked before he took a swig of his beer and skulked away.**

**"What the FUCK!?" Paige and I said at the same time, causing us to bend over in a fit of giggles.**

**It was after that that our lovely hostess finally showed herself.**

**"Paige and Lyla! You're here…with handsome men! OOOOO you'll have to tell me all about them!" she exclaimed, her eyes widening when she saw Connor and Murphy behind us. They were silent the whole time, just people watching.**

**All three of us embraced before Shawnua turned so her back was to us.**

**She then raised her arms in the air**

**"And now, the party can BEGIN!"**

Paige

I grab a beer for Murphy and myself, giggling at the face he pulls as he drinks it.

"Be polite, I know this isn't Guinness but at least look okay with it."

I nudged him in the hip and he just continues to look sour at the cup in his hand. I saw Lyla and Connor disappear within the crowd, and steered myself for the tirade of high pitched voices and nasal questions. It didn't take long.

"Paaaaaaaaaige!"

I wince slightly and turn just in time to receive a hug that almost tackles me to the ground. I pat Gemma awkwardly on the back as she seems to hold on to me to stay upright. She pulls away and smiles drunkenly at me, and I hope she doesn't notice how uncomfortable my smile is.

"How have you been? You disappeared for a while? Oh, who is that?"

She points at Murphy who comes to stand next to me.

"He is attractive!"

She almost yells and Murphy and I wince in unison. I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to find Lyla standing next to me, Connor at her side.

"Gemma, hi."

Lyla smiles icily, and Gemma's drunk façade seems to slip. She looks behind us and makes an apologetic noise, walking away.

"Thank god."

Lyla just pats me on the back at my comment and Murphy still looks slightly shocked. I down my drink quickly and grab another, and stop dead as one of Lyla's one night "extracurricular's" as she called them walks in. I quickly scan the room and find Lyla, trying to look nonchalant as I almost run across the room to find her.

"Look out."

I whisper in her ear and she turns to raise a questionable eyebrow at me, before following where I am subtly pointing, and I watch as her eyebrows shot up. She grabs Connor by the sleeve and vanishes into a different part of the house. I turn expecting Murphy and jump slightly when he isn't there. I look around the room and find him trapped in a corner by a blonde girl I can't tell from the back. I walk over and mosey my way between her and him, and he wraps a grateful arm around my waist. I kiss him on the check and smile sweetly at the girl in front of me, who I still can't quite pick.

"Ah, Paige it has been a while."

The smile on my face freezes as it dawns on me who this is, queen bitch of high school, Connie. Murphy wraps his arm tighter around my waist and plants a kiss on my head as I tense up.

"Connie, look time no see. How have you been?"

I keep my voice civil with a huge amount of effort, and she looks at me with that hold haughtiness that used to drive me nuts.

"I have been good. Married and divorced, got some good money out of it. Acting and all that, everything I ever wanted. Last I heard you were selling yourself for a dime, anything to shot up."

She smiles and this time I feel Murph tense, and I pinch his hip in an attempt to get him to calm down.

"It was nice seeing you again Connie."

I can't keep the anger out of my voice as I snarl at her, grabbing Murphy and pushing him upstairs. I push him into the upstairs bathroom, locking the door behind us.

"How dare she?! How? Just, ya should have let me say something!"

I put a hand over Murphy's mouth to stop his outburst, his eyes blazing.

"I can handle myself Murph. Just, please keep your cool."

I move my hand and kiss him, trying to get him to calm down. He wraps his arms around my waist and pushes me against the door, the kiss becoming violent and urgent. He breaks the kiss to trail his tongue down my neck and I smile cunningly.

"You know what I never got to do here?"

He leans his forehead against mine, waiting for me to answer.

"Lyla used to beat me to it. Anyway, ya trust me?"

I put on my best Murphy accent and he smiles at me, remembering what happened last time he said that.

"Course I do Baby."

I grab his hand and stick my head out of the door, looking for anyone in the hall. I quickly lead Murphy into one of the bedrooms and push him onto the bed.

"So, Lyla used to beat ya to it?"

I don't answer his question as I pull his shoes off.

"No talking."

He grins devilishly at me, pulling at the bottom of my top.

"Yes ma'am"


	25. Chapter 24

**Lyla**

**I quickly grabbed Connor by his sleeve and pulled him with me through the crowd. I was overwhelmed when I saw an old boy toy of mine. I was panicking and thinking of anything that could save my ass.**

**"What the hell darlin'!" Connor complained about the rushed gesture.**

**"It's nothing, just someone I saw that I don't want to get into a long, boring, drawn out conversation with."**

**"Well ya can't hide from everybody. And I'm sure as hell not gonna be runnin' around this house like a nerd hidin' from the bullies."**

**"Don't worry about it, won't happen again. Scouts honor." I held up three fingers in front of his face.**

**"Good, let's go back out there with the two morons."**

**We held hands as I cautiously approached the living room, scanning all over for the other two. I turned my head quickly and saw Paige running up the stairs with the other MacManus brother in tow. I tapped Connor on the shoulder and pointed at them. He frowned horribly and I laughed.**

**"What's the matter? Scared all these American folk are gonna whip the shit out of you?"**

**He rolled his eyes at me.**

**"First of all. No one can whip my ass, ask Murph, he's tried several times and failed."**

**"Uh huh."**

**"And second of all I'm not scared of shit when you're here baby."**

**I didn't even have time to respond to that idiotic attempt at "getting in my pants" before my old arch high school rival almost bumped in to me.**

**"Oh Lyla" she said slyly "I just ran in to Paige and her…boyfriend? I was hoping you'd be here too."**

**I could tell she had been hoping the exact opposite. I don't know what it was about the girl, but I had always disliked her. From when we were in kindergarten together, and now in the present time when we were both adults. It had only gotten worse the older we got. You'd think we'd grow out of it, but no. Our whole class had known that we were constantly at odds and I think that's what kept the rivalry going, the fuel of our peers. Connie and I were always at each other's throats, one trying to outdo the other. While she tended to brag about her pathetic accomplishments, I kept mine on the down-low and out of sight. The things I did to her would hit her months later, and it was always in the most brutal fashion. I was diabolical and unstoppable back then.**

**I exchanged words with her in the same lack of enthusiasm.**

**"Oh yeah we're just here visiting from Ireland. I'm sure Paige was polite enough to introduce you to Murphy, her fiancée, and this is Connor, my fiancée."**

**She looked Connor up and down with a perfectly manicured eyebrow raised. He stared back, unimpressed.**

**"Ireland, you don't say, that's so cute! What do you do for a living, cooking and cleaning with your friend up there?"**

**I bristled with rage. I felt Connor rubbing my back to try and calm me down. But he didn't understand. I wasn't going to let this bitch walk away unscathed.**

**"No, photography actually. And are you still the same? You remember? The good old days where you slept with anyone who had a dick in between their legs. I had heard a few times that sometimes you swung the other way, but hey! No harm in taking one for the team, right?"**

**Connie's mouth dropped as she stared at me. I could tell when the shock had subsided because she leaned in close to me.**

**"What are you trying to say Lyla? It's not my fault I was more popular than you!"**

**"If that's what it took to get popular, I'm glad I missed out. What I'm trying to say Connie is if you're looking for a fight then bring it. I'll pummel your ass into the ground and not have to worry about it. I have somewhere to go. You don't."**

**Her eyes had narrowed into slits. She must have run of things to say because she turned on her way and walked over, shouting over her shoulder at me.**

**"Have fun with your stupid ass fiancée O'Reilly!"**

**"Don't doubt I'll be having more fun than you! And by the way, congratulations on your divorce!"**

**She flipped me off before she rounded the corner out of sight.**

**I turned to Connor and smiled sweetly at him. His mouth was hanging open in a huge smile. He picked me up around the waist and twirled me kissing me the whole time. I heard everyone in the room start clapping.**

**He put me down and I stared up at him, my arms wrapped around his waist.**

**"C'mon baby, we got something to take care of." I stated before dragging him upstairs, hunting for an empty bedroom.**

Paige

"Holy crap Baby. Holy crap."

Murphy keeps saying over and over again as I shimmy into my underwear.

"I don't know what has gotten into ya, just wow."

I giggle and chuck his pants at him, pulling my top back on.

"Angry sex is always good, but that was something else."

I roll my eyes at him and go to pull my skirt on, getting stopped as Murphy grabs my thigh.

"Don't even MacManus, I am more than done with this party."

He looks at me sulkily as I move to the door, opening it to find Lyla and Connor walking past. I laugh as I close the door and Murphy raises an eyebrow at me.

"Well, seems we do have time. The other two just ran past."

He grins wolfishly at me.

"I missed ya when ya were away for that one night Baby. Let me make that up."

He stalks over to me and I am immediately hot and bothered by his stare and I shove my skirt down quickly. I pull my top over my head as I wrap my legs around his waist, getting shoved against the door. Murphy gets the clasp of my bra easy and it is discarded in seconds. He immediately has a nipple in his mouth, the other being messaged by one of his hands. I moan as he viciously bites down, and I dig my nails into his back. I move my hands from his back and fumble with his top, and he stops long enough for me to push his top off, and then is kissing me roughly. I melt into the kiss as he bites at my lower lip, and I get his belt off. I unwrap my legs from his waist and he puts me down so I can get his pants off, as he savagely yanks my underwear down. He grabs one of my arse cheeks and digs his nails in, pulling me against him with the other hand.

"Murph…"

My voice sounds thin and wanting, and he takes that as a cue to pull me into a gentle kiss, picking me up by my arse. He sits down on the bed with me in his lap, and I balance myself on my knees. He keeps one hand on my hip, the other fisting in my hair so he has free reign to kiss my neck. He moans as I slowly lower myself on to him, and I can't control my breathing and I dig my nails into his back. I still and try to control myself as he completely fills me.

"Move."

Murphy grunts at me through his teeth, and we begin to move in unison. I dig my nails into his back and know I am drawing blood as my orgasm builds quickly. Murphy has nails in my hip and in my shoulder and my moans are mingled with pleasure and pain as our movements become erratic. He quickly stands and pushes me against the wall, sending things scattering off of the chest of drawers next to us. He takes complete control and I give in, with his hands on my hips and teeth around a nipple.

"Murphy!"

I scream his name and he cries out mine as we both orgasm together. Murphy places one hand on the wall to stop his knees giving out, and he sets me down tenderly. I almost whimper as he pulls out of me, and he kisses the top of my head. I lean against the wall and he runs his nose down mine, humming softly.

"I missed ya so much."

All I can do is nod as I am still in a haze. He kisses me softly, one hand on the wall still, the other running up and down my thighs.

"Thank you for not leaving Murph."

He stops and places the hand on my chin, pressing his forehead against mine.

"I won't ever leave Baby, get that through ya head. Not ever."

I grab him by the back of the neck and pull him into an aggressive kiss.

"Ya ready to go again Baby?"

"With you Murph, I am always reading."

He grins as I pull him flush against me.

"I love ya, ya kinky minx."


	26. Chapter 25

**It took me a minute to remember the layout of the second floor, but once I did, it didn't take long to find a room I knew would be empty. Connor had been excited and gotten ahead of me on the stairs. We passed the room I knew was occupied by Paige and Murphy. I knocked twice when running past it, giggling. I was yanked into the spare room I had told Connor about and closed the door behind me. It was simple. White walls with a queen-sized bed and a desk in the corner. I looked around before focusing my gaze on Connor. I raised my eyebrow in a naughty fashion and strutted over to him, grabbing him by his belt buckle.**

**"Hmmmm." was all he could manage. I grinned and pulled myself up to kiss the underside of his jaw. He tilted his head back to give me easier access. I started running my lips from the point of his chin to his ear lobe, nibbling on it before going back down. It didn't take long for him to take control of the situation and he placed his hands under my butt to pick me up and turn around so he was sitting on the bed, me in his lap, legs spread.**

**I bent down slightly and resumed my attack on his neck, grinding my pelvis against him, and I could feel his response stirring in his jeans. He was totally worked up at this point and started grinding back before stripping me of my shirt and bra. I shot back up when the cold air had hit my bare breasts, my nipples tightening up. I gasped and he grabbed the back of my head at the sound, pulling me to his mouth. We continued grinding on each other while his hands explored my body, trailing from my belly button to my breasts to be messaged lightly by him. It felt like it had been forever since we had been with each other like this. Touching, exploring each other's body, relearning the things that made each other tick.**

**We had shifted so we lay facing each other, but never breaking contact. Connor's hands were running all over my front and back, never focusing on one area for too long. My hands were concentrated on his face. Running from the top of his head to the sides of his face. We were totally wrapped up in each other. There was no one else around us for 100 miles.**

**Until there was a knuckle rapping on the door and then it being thrown open. I sat up and faced the intruders, it was exactly who I thought it was going to be. Fuckin' Paige and Murphy. I threw my hands up in the air, agitated. But they were drunk and obviously didn't take notice at what was happening before they barged in. Paige tried her best to walk up to me, but it ended up being a sort of drunk dance. She stood in front of me, staring at my bare chest.**

**"Lyla…I… (hiccup)! You don't have a…a, uh…SHIRT on!"**

**I stared up at her, not even bothering to cover myself. I knew she had her drunken goggles on and couldn't decipher my boobs from the lamp in the corner. Murphy wasn't even trying to cover the fact he was staring at me. Connor saw it and sat up just to crouch over me, trying to cover me with his body, a low growl was delivered at Murphy and he eventually averted his eyes.**

**"C'mon Lyluuuhhhh! There is MUSIC downstairs, we got to go dance, like we used to!"**

**I looked up and was face to face with the underside of Connor's jaw.**

**"When she's drunk and she wants to do something, she won't drop it until it happens. It's like her life depends on it. I'm sorry baby…" I was grabbing my bra and shirt, struggling to put them on in the dim light.**

**I gauged his jaw slowly setting into a hard line the entire time I was talking. I peppered him with small kisses in the hope it'd calm him down. I knew he wasn't that upset with Paige, he almost never got mad at her. It might have had to do with the fact that if anyone dared to raise a finger to her, I tended to develop a mamma lioness persona. It was his brother he was furious at; Murphy always had a hard time telling Paige "no" when it came to something she yearned to do or wanted. It really was unfair of Connor to be angry about it, because he had the same problem when it came to me.**

**"All right, all right, but ya owe me."**

**I smiled and winked at him, linked my fingers through his, and followed the other two out the door.**

**"To be continued." I whispered.**

Paige

"Murphy?"

I whisper against his lips and he takes a quick step back, tilting his head at my question.

"Let's get drunk!"

I quickly begin chucking clothes back on whilst scrambling to throw Murphy his.

"Ya sure about this?"

I put my best pout on and bat my eyelashes at him, knowing I have him in my grasp when I push my chest out a little.

"Are you questioning me?"

I bat my eyelashes a little harder, and I know I have won when he wraps an arm around my waist, kissing my forehead.

"Anything ya want Baby."

I decided if Connie was going to act like she did in high school, I was going to be the me I was in high school. I ran downstairs and found the good whiskey, making it upstairs again without a question about why I looked so furtive. It only took a few moments for the bottle to be gone between Murphy and I, and I revelled in the immediate warmth that flowed through my system.

"Ya okay Baby?"

Murphy's accent was slightly stronger with the alcohol in his system, making me giggle.

"Haven't enjoyed alcohol like this in a while."

I stand suddenly, with the best idea ever. A way to show everyone up, show them that I have gone further than they ever imagined.

"Oh."

I sit back down quickly, not realising how drunk I actually was. Murphy laughs at me as I stand carefully.

"We are going to dance. I need Lyla! Lyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyla!"

I pout when she doesn't reply, and laugh at myself when I remember that she probably can't hear me.

"Duh."

I shake my head, grabbing Murphy by the hand and guess what room she and Connor are in. I knock and huff when I don't get an answer, throwing the door open. Her and Connor are sprawled together on the bed, and I take a moment to appreciate them both.

"Lyla…I…! You don't have a…a, uh…SHIRT on!"

I hiccup part way through the sentence, giggling at myself. I fold my hands under my breasts and wait for a moment while she talks to Connor.

"C'mon Lyluuuhhhh! There is MUSIC downstairs, we got to go dance, like we used to!"

I beam at Connor, who huffs and glares at me.

"Lyla, hurry uuuuuuuuuuuup."

I grin at her and grabbed her shoulders, dragging her out of the room. I turn to grab Murphy and find the door shut in my face.

"Maybe Connor needed to talk to his brother?"

I tap my lip in thought and Lyla just groans.

"Don't be like that! They will work everything out while we dance!"

I push her down the stairs, almost falling down more than once. I saunter to the music player, and can feel Lyla just behind me.

"You are barely able to stand. Let's just go to the hotel, so you can sleep."

I pout over my shoulder at Lyla, who just looks at me unfazed.

"I forgot my pout didn't work on you."

She just shakes her head, folding her hands across her chest.

"Lyla…"

I get interrupted by a bang upstairs and Lyla is immediately making her way through the stunned people to the stairs.

"Fuck."

It only takes a moment for me to follow and we both make it to the top of the stairs to see the boys beating the crap out of each other, the door from the room they were in hanging of one of the hinges.

"Connor MacManus!"

"Murph!"

We both yell at the same time, and they look up from where they are sprawled on the ground. Lyla storms up to Connor grabbing him by the neck of his shirt, pulling him off of Murph, who stands slowly.

"You are in so much trouble Connor. Actually all three of you are!"

Lyla growls the words at all of us, pushing Connor down the stairs and out the door. Murphy follows suit, and I walk just behind him, ignoring the shocked expressions from all the guests.

"You got me in trouble."

I sulk as Lyla shoves us into the car, blatantly ignoring the hurt look on Murphy's face. It doesn't take us long to get back to the hotel as Lyla screeches into the hotel car-park. We all sit in silence, waiting for the explosion of anger from Lyla. She looks us all over, before getting out of the car, leaving us all in a stunned silence. We follow her upstairs and Murphy and I walk in silence to our room, next to Lyla and Connor's. We almost immediately hear muffled yelling, and Murphy chuckles.

"He is going to get an earful, jerk deserves it.."

I shove Murphy, glaring at him.

"He may or may not have started it, but you are not getting out of this one."

I pull my top over my head as someone knocks at the door, followed suddenly by Connor walking in. I ignore him as he stares awkwardly at his feet, whilst shuffling out of my skirt. I place my hands on my hips and wait for Connor to talk.

"Lyla kicked me out…"

"Ya deserve it."

Connor growls at Murphy's comment and I moan.

"I am going to sleep in the bathroom, whiskey does not sit well. Just, sleep wherever. I swear to God if I hear so much of a peep, I will kick both of your asses."

I grab the blanket, pulling it around myself to curl up next to the toilet.


	27. Chapter 26

**The ride home was tense and uncomfortable.**

**For them.**

**I was too angry to notice any of their emotions swirling around me. I was busy trying to focus on the road and not end up wrecking us. It was a bad idea for me to drive when I was angry. But the two in the back were too drunk and I felt like in this moment I needed control of everything. So Connor wasn't allowed to drive. My knuckles were turning from white to red in a rapid pace. I'd grip the steering wheel so tight, and then release it slowly. If anyone noticed, they didn't say anything. I pulled into the parking lot of our hotel and stopped to a screeching halt. I sat there for a second, still holding the wheel in my death grip. I was trying to gather my thoughts, but couldn't get them under control. It was a complete train wreck in my head. I gave up and just got out of the car, letting them decide to do what the fuck they wanted to do. I just wanted to lie down and go to sleep, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. I wouldn't let myself let it go; I knew that as soon as Connor tried to be sneaky about creeping in. He must have had the ridiculous hope I wouldn't notice him. I stood with my back to him, facing the far wall.**

**"So you want to fucking explain to me what the hell happened between you and Murphy?"**

**I heard him draw in a breath and imagined his eyes widen with anxiety at the anger and wrath in my voice. Something he's heard before, but never with this much intensity.**

**"Well...uh...we were just talking...but I got mad. He wouldn't listen and...yeah."**

**I turned slowly to face him. He didn't even have that pathetic baby look on his face. He knew it wouldn't save him this time. I walked up to him and drew my hand back. I wanted to slap him, and in the past that would have been my solution. But I knew it'd be something I'd regret deeply. So I just balled my hand up and put it down by my side. He stared at me wide eyed, and I knew the movement I just did had made him angry.**

**"Were ya seriously gonna hit me?"**

**I sucked in my breath and held it, but I wasn't about to let my guard down. I was not going to let him turn this around on me. I decided to be honest.**

**"I considered it. But I'm glad I didn't. All it would have done would be to give you another excuse to bitch about something. Because that's all you fucking do Connor is BITCH!"**

**He wasn't fazed by this. This sort of surprised me because I had never in my life talked to him like this.**

**"Good, because ya would of regretted it. I will never in my life hit a woman. I wouldn't even for a split second think of hitting ya, no matter how angry I might be. So ya might wanna calm down before somethin' bad really happens Lyla Fallon. I'm not jokin' around with ya neither."**

**I did a snarling motion at him with my mouth, but nothing came out until I figured out what I wanted to say.**

**"How dare YOU talk to ME like you're the one constantly acting like a child MacManus! How many times have I or Paige had to break up fights over nothing between you and your brother? How many times have I had to coddle you like a damn toddler because you didn't get your way? Grow the hell up Connor! You embarrassed Paige and me in front of our friends! Where do you get off telling me how to act?"**

**My voice had started out soft and menacing but by the second sentence I had unconsciously decided to let the control go and just flat out screamed. Connor had just stood with his arms crossed; a hip jutted out, and looked down on my shaking his head.**

**"Get some control of yourself, ya're actin' like a fool." He spat at me.**

**I threw my hands up above my head and let out a belt of laughter.**

**"Fine Connor! You're righteous! You fucking win! If you're so damn hell bent on fighting with Murphy constantly, you can go over there and sleep. I don't even want to LOOK at you right now, let alone be around you!" I was running around the room gathering any clothes I thought he might need for his little slumber party and threw them at him.**

**He silently bent over and gathered up the mess, crisscrossing them neatly over his arm. I watched him, this time with my jutted out hip and crossed arms. He retreated back to the door and I just continued to stare at him. He turned around to look at me before shutting it.**

**"No matter what, I still love ya Lyla." And with that he shut the door, without giving me the chance to respond.**

**I stood there motionless for a second before going to lie down, not even bothering to take off my clothes, and cried into my pillow before, exhausted, falling asleep.**

Paige

After a few hours I give up on the prospect of sleep, and decide to put the best friend face on. I walk out of the bathroom, leaving the blanket on the floor, and get an even better idea when I see Connor asleep on the couch. I walk over and deal a swift kick to his torso, causing him to wake and fight for breath.

"Ow. What the feck?"

I grab him by his ear and pull him up, dragging him into the bathroom.

"What the hell is going on?"

I turn to find Murphy sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"You wait your turn, I am not at all impressed with you either."

I shut the door and turn to find Connor rubbing his ear, starting at me sullenly.

"Ya going to put clothes on? I can't at all think of ya seriously right now."

I grab the blanket from the floor and pull it around myself, not before dealing a punch to his arm.

"Shut up Connor, just fuck. Lyla has enough to put up with me without you being an absolute fuck ass."

He stares at his feet, completely avoiding eye contact.

"You really going to act like this? You are a little bitch Connor MacManus, you don't get your way and all of a sudden the world is against you. Wah wah blah fucking blah."

He looks at me, pure anger radiating from him, and I grin.

"That MacManus, is the look I was expecting. You are pure emotion; I don't think I have ever seen you think anything through. That is what makes you and Lyla so amazing; she is the same, pure passion. But that is also what will break you if you aren't careful."

Connor takes a step closer to me suddenly, and glowers down at me.

"What the feck gives ya the right to talk about us like that? Ya and Murphy aren't anywhere near perfect!"

I beam at him, and he stares at me perplexed.

"That is just what I wanted. If you need to get angry, do it with words. Just like that, tell me I am out of line, yell at me, scream those beautiful Irish lungs out of air. But don't you ever think it is okay to raise a finger, you touch one hair on Murphy's head again, and I will literally pummel you dead. Don't think I fucking can't MacManus, you Irish lads aren't as strong as you think."

Connor runs a hand over his face and I reach out, patting him on the cheek.

"You ever hurt Lyla again, in any way shape or form that isn't okay with her, no one will ever find the body."

I turn on my heel, leaving him watching my back. I walk up to Murphy, who spent the whole time staring at the bathroom door.

"You and your brother need to talk, for once. Just talk. I am going to give you the same warning I gave him, you touch one hair, you throw one punch I will hurt you both."

Murphy snorts at the threat and I drop the blanket, leaning over him. He drinks my underwear clad bodily in hungrily, and I grab his chin, forcing him to look me in the eye.

"If that threat won't work listen to this one, you do anything and you will have to touch yourself for the rest of your life, I won't be doing it."

I hear Connor snicker behind me and Murphy nods readily. I crawl over him and grab his top, pulling it on. I rub my eyes sleepily, before stretching.

"I am going to go talk to Lyla. The threat still stands, for both of you. Fucking Christ."

I grab a bottle of scotch from the fridge and leave, walking straight into Lyla's room. I curl up next to Lyla on her bed and hear her huff.

"I know you are angry at me, and you have every right to be. But I have left the boys to talk, with a good threat of no sex and physical violence if they don't work this out. I also grabbed scotch, it is cheap, but better than water."

I pass her the bottle and she drinks straight from it.


	28. Chapter 27

**I felt like I was having a fucked up version of de-ja-vuu. Except it wasn't me comforting Paige. She was trying her damnest to make me feel better. She had showed up with a bottle of scotch as peace offering, and I snatched it from her. I wasn't a scotch drinker, plain and simple, so I made a face after taking two big chugs of it. Whiskey was no problem, but this shit was nasty. I cradled the bottle as I sat up, not quite facing her yet. I had no idea why I was even mad at Paige. She had been there to party, and that was exactly what she got to do. It was a jealousy thing I'm pretty sure. I wanted to drink and get smashed and dance and have sex too, but when Connor acted up I had no choice but to be there to defuse the situation.**

**Overall I think that though, was one of the biggest things that had attracted me to him. My whole life I just wanted someone to take care of. Someone that relied on me. And Paige filled that void…to some extent. But not in the way I was searching for. I wanted someone to baby, and be able to cuddle whenever I wanted. To talk to and do icky mushy things with. And Connor fit that side of me perfectly. But my patience gets worn thin easily; I'm really surprised it took me this long to snap at him like that. With my other ex's it usually lasted about two weeks before my full bitch came roaring out. Claws, teeth, and all.**

**I shook my head quickly. These thoughts were making my head ache. I took another swing to shove the pain back, and glanced side-ways at Paige.**

**"Hi." She squeaked at me.**

**I waved once then passed the bottle back to her, hoping she'd have mercy and get drunk again that way I could too. It's no fun being a drunkard by yourself.**

**She took a small pull from the bottle then capped it, placing it gently between us.**

**"You want to talk about it?"**

**I sighed, closed my eyes, and leaned back, folding my hands behind my head.**

**"Well. I gotta say. I'm sorry for acting up at you. It wasn't meant for you or even Murphy really. I just…I'm SICK of Connor acting like this. I love the boy, nothing will change that, and nothing will make me leave him…for good. But it's getting to the point I might need a little space…might be looking for a place soon just to clear my head."**

**I heard Paige whimper.**

**"And if that does happen, and believe me I'm praying it doesn't, but if it does you have to promise me one thing Paige."**

**"Yes?"**

**"Whatever you do, do not leave Murphy behind because of me. I wasn't going to leave Connor when I thought you two were done for good, so don't do it for me. No matter what. My actions shouldn't affect you; it would just be unfair to you and my brother."**

**It was dark in the room, except from the sliver coming through the curtain, the moon making a little line across our feet all the way to the back wall. I couldn't see Paige's face clearly, so it was hard to decipher how upset she was. But I knew she would be at my words. But I meant what I said. I'd be damned if her and Murphy's relationship was trashed because of me. No, I refused to be the cause of it. That was not an option.**

**"Well Lyla, I think it's fair, since you asked that, that I get to ask you for a favor in return.**

**I made a go ahead gesture with my hand.**

**"Don't let this one incident get between you two. How many times have you guys fought like this? Never. I let a fight get between Murph and me, and looked what happened. It built up until it blew up and it was out of our control. We almost split for good. I just can't picture you without Connor anymore. It's unimaginable. You two complement each other; it's like the most perfect balance I've ever seen. The way he looks at you Lyla, it's almost painful. He adores you. He'd be lost if you left."**

**My eyes started to tear over at her words. She painted the perfect picture of a fairy tale couple. But there was more underneath. I was strained from it all. And as much I would like to blame Paige and Murphy's fighting for the strain on my own relationship, I couldn't. It was my fault I let it seep in. Not hers and it was never her intention for it to happen. I sighed.**

**"You're right, and thank you. This has helped more than you ever know."**

**We both laid down and relaxed, when something she said earlier popped into my head.**

**"I'm mad as hell at Connor, but you do know, if you did beat him up, I might have to get in a bitch fight with you, right?"**

**She busted out laughing.**

**"Yeah, well, I'd have to do the same thing to you if you kicked Murphy's ass."**

**We giggled for a while over the images of each other beating the boys up then fell into a peaceful slumber.**

Paige

I wake up the next morning and immediately try to bury my face back into the pillow, everything feeling seedy. I hear a noise at the door and open one eye to find Connor trying to sneak in.

"No need to be sneaky, you big Irish oaf."

I sit up gingerly, taking a swig from the bottle between Lyla and I.

"Little early isn't it?"

Lyla sighs at me and I just take another drink.

"Can't get hangover if you are always drunk. That is my motto at least."

Connor walks over, taking the bottle and taking a deep drink.

"Hey!"

He drinks it will laughing at me, patting me on the head and placing the bottle on the small table.

"Did you and Murph sleep at all? And talk?"

He nods, looking at Lyla apologetically. I roll my eyes, shuffling up and punching him in the arm. I glance at Lyla over my shoulder, and get up on my tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"You be careful, or I will hurt you."

This time he seems to take the threat and nods at me, and I make my way quickly out of the room to give them privacy. I walk into my room to find Murphy sprawled across the bed, snoring softly. I pull his shirt over my head and chuck it at him, getting him in the head.

"Uh."

He grunts and I roll my eyes.

"I am having a shower, hurry up we are seeing Lyla's mom today."

I crawl across the bed and kiss him softly on the nose.

"I'm not planning on showering by myself."

He grins at me and picks me up, chucking me over his shoulder.

"Murph put me down! I am far too hung over for this!"

He just laughs as we walks into the bathroom, managing to get my underwear off with one hand before smacking me hard.

"Ow! MacManus!"

He sets me down and I try and glare at him.

"That is what ya get for threatening me with no sex."

He shifts out of his pants and pulls me against him.

"We are showering Murph. That is it. No time. Going out today."

I step into the shower as Murphy looks at me dejectedly. We shower quickly, much to Murphy's disgust, and start to get ready quickly to go out to breakfast then see Lyla's Mom. I sit on the end of the bed, pulling on a pair of stockings as a wave of nausea hits me.

"Ya okay?"

I place a hand over my mouth and swallow the wave of nausea. I nod at him and pull my dress quickly over my head, ignoring the worried look from him.

"Seriously, it is just a hangover."

He continues to look at me, full of worry.

"I hope."

I whisper and Murphy just continues to look at me.

"I don't trust ya, ya have been funny for a week or two, but fine."

I straighten my dress over my hips. I don't bother with my hair, pulling it quickly up and putting on barely any makeup. I turn and my mouth drops open as Murphy stands there in nothing but his tight jeans and boots.

"You scrub up well Murph."

He stops mid-way through pulling his shirt over his head to grin at me.

"Ya like what ya see Baby? I like this at the moment, ya seem extra, what is the word?"

He pulls his shirt of his arms and I trail kisses across his chest.

"Randy. Horny. Whatever word ya want to use."

I bit down on his chest to get him to stop talking and in seconds I have my dress back over my head and have grabbed Murphy by his belt loops, pulling him against me. I quickly have my bra back off and have twisted, pushing Murphy onto the bed. Lyla bursts into the room suddenly and grins at us both. Murphy jumps in front of me and I stare around his back to glare at Lyla.

"No time. Going out for breakfast, put clothes back on and wait till later."

She goes to close the doors and stops, peeking her head back in.

"Also, Murph, no need to protect her. Not the first time I have seen her boobs. You are very lucky."

She winks and I bark a laugh, pulling my bra back on.

"What does she mean?"

I snort at him, getting my dress and pulling Murphy's shirt over his head.

"Not a thing."

I wink at him over my shoulder as I walk out the room.


	29. Chapter 28

**Paige and I had been on the phone with my mom on the way to basically nowhere, trying to figure out where we wanted to meet for breakfast. Unfortunately, but kind of funnily, Jay was with her and my sister. I hadn't expected him to join us, but I couldn't wait to see how Murphy and Connor interacted with him together. I already knew Connor held a grudge against him, and vice versa. And the twins were a lot like Paige and I. If one of use didn't like someone, neither did the other one.**

**After about 20 minutes of suggestions and vetoes, we all decided Tommy's was a respectable place. When we were younger it was the "go to" spot to sober up before we had to head home. We had always stuffed ourselves full before going home. And our moms never caught on. We always left early, and came home extremely late, full as hell. I don't think it could have been anymore obvious. Knowing how my mother operated though, I'm guessing she knew, but chose to ignore it.**

**Connor pulled gently into the parking lot and eased into a parking space right beside my mom's white, soft top Jeep. It took us a few minutes to get everyone situated in the parking lot before we could head inside. My sister squealed over Murphy just as much as she had Connor and Paige had "accidently" smacked her on the head. Paige introduced Murph to my mom and Jay. The boys were showering my mom with compliments, she blushed the entire time and ate it right out of the palm of their hands. When Jay's turn came around he stuck his hand out towards Murphy, barely looking at him. I think Jay had tried to get into some sort of silent contest, squeezing Murph's hand as hard as he could. The fail was obvious, because Jay's face was the one squished up a little in pain. I pointed it out to Paige and we both laughed at my step-dads stupidity.**

**When everyone had finally settled down I announced to my mom that I was indeed engaged, but absolutely no thought had been put towards the wedding. She was super excited, but planning big things like that were out of her element so it didn't surprise me when she didn't offer to help. Jay had leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling and rolling his eyes. Sadly, for him, he had been setting next to Murphy who also noticed. He winked at Paige then me, and slapped Jay on the back.**

**"Get excited man! It's young love! What the hell can be excitin' than that!? I bet ya miss the excitement of being young, if ya can even remember it!"**

**My mouth gaped open at Murph. I had never in the whole time I've known him, disrespect someone like that. Not counting Connor of course.**

**The breakfast went smoothly over all. The boys harassed Jay every chance they got. He mostly sat in silence, but I could tell it was getting to him. All I could do was laugh inwardly and return my attention to the conversation between my mom and Paige. My mother was asking questions about Paige's mother and so forth. They were over do for a get together apparently, from what she kept saying. After a good hour and a half of eating and bullshitting back and forth we were finally ready to leave.**

**We were outside, everyone standing by their respected vehicles. My mother gathered both of us in her arms.**

**"Oh my girls, you both have grown to be amazing young women. I'm so proud of you both. And I know Paige, your dad is proud of you too. I just know it."**

**Paige smiled at my mother and hugged her tighter. We exchanged out choruses of "good-byes" "hurt my daughters and I'll kill you" and "I love you's".**

**I climbed into the back seat with Connor and stretched out, my head laying his lap and my feet propped up on the window. **

**"Hey, Paige?"**

**"Hmm? What's up?"**

**"You ready to go see your mom now?"**

**I heard her groan and almost see he eyes rolling. I loved her momma like she was my own, but the women could be over-bearing sometimes. Now that I thought about, Connor reminded me of her a lot. I giggled silently thinking at how well these two were going to get along. And I wasn't exaggerating either. Connor would probably have a new best friend by the end of the day.**

**"Yeah, yeah I suppose we'd better go see her. I'm surprised her nosy ass hasn't called me 15 times a day."**

**I snorted at her comment, even though I knew she wasn't exaggerating in the slightest. Paige turned left onto State Street, and left South Locust behind us.**

Paige

My mind races the whole time we are driving, the other three oblivious to how worried I am. What if Mom is angry at me for taking that money? What if the nausea I have been suffering from is pregnancy like I thought? Oh god, what would happen if I was pregnant?

"You missed the turn."

My thoughts get broken by Lyla tapping my shoulder.

"Shit, sorry."

I make a couple of turns and start to head back to the coffee shop.

"Ya in your own little world."

"She always is."

Connor and Murphy say one after the other, and Lyla smacks them both upside the head.

"Thank you."

Lyla smirks at me, as I pull into the car park. I quickly spot my Mom, and leave the other three in the car.

"Sweetheart."

Mom's voice is slightly frosty, and I smile weakly.

"I am…"

"Don't apologise. I spoke to Murphy."

I blink at Mom, and she walks away from me to pull Lyla into a hug. Murphy grabs my wrist and leads me into the coffee shop after the introductions. Immediately, Connor and Mom begin to get on, just like Lyla thought. The smell of coffee makes me queasy and I try to follow the conversation despite my nauseas stomach.

"Want a coffee Baby?"

Murphy runs his hand down my back and I shake my head slightly.

"No, I'm okay, thank you though."

I smile at My Mom and Murphy, hoping no one will notice the queasiness that I am feeling. Lyla raises an eyebrow at me, and I know that it didn't escape Lyla's attention.

"We will get them; want to look at cake anyway."

Lyla grabs me by the arm, apparently I am the "we" to get the coffee. She drags me across to the counter and seems to look at cake.

"I have never in my life seen you turn down a cup of coffee, what the hell is wrong?"

She whispers at me, whilst putting on the worst façade I have ever seen, pointing randomly at cakes and deserts.

"You know you can't act to save your life."

She straightened up and looked me square in the eye.

"You are avoiding the question."

I look over at our table and see the boys deep in conversation with my Mom, then look at Lyla.

"I swear, you must keep your trap shut. I don't actually know yet..."

"Know what?! Don't you be keeping anything from me?"

I grab her by the sleeve and walk right away from the table, so there is no chance of anyone being able to see.

"I think, possibly, probably not, maybe that I might be pregnant…"

Lyla's jaw drops open and I stare at my hands. After a few moments she pulls me into an almost strangling hug, and I squawk in protest.

"This isn't a particularly good thing, so the hug might be a bit of an overstatement."

She just shakes her head at my statement whilst beaming at me, her whole body seems to be radiating happiness.

"But, this could be everything you and Murph need!"

I hush her as she continues to bristle with excitement.

"Or it could be all too much. We leave for Ireland tomorrow, we will worry about it then. Right now let's just get through this, we can book appointments and such when we get home. I should probably considering not moving out either…"

Lyla just pulls me into another hug and stops my train of thought, before pulling us back to the table. As we sit down the conversation stops and we get three unimpressed looks.

"I don't see coffee."

"Or cake!"

Connor and my Mom say in unison, before turning to smile at each other.

"I told you they would get along."

Lyla laughs as I poke my tongue out at Connor.

"Ya okay?"

Murphy whispers in my ear as the other three banter between each other, and I kiss the tip of his nose.

"It will be, hopefully."


	30. Chapter 29

**I was astounded Paige wasn't telling Murphy about her possible pregnancy. I was bursting with emotions. I don't understand why she was so nervous; I mean it wasn't like we didn't have the room or money to not take care of a little person. In a way I was envious of her. And that was where I stopped myself.**

**I could not once in my life remember me wanting to have a baby. Babies were so not me. I mean, they needed constant watching, and I didn't like to watch anything constantly. They were loud, and they cried, and they pooped themselves and just, no! I continued my walk back to our table, looking at Connor the entire time, and that's when it hit me. I didn't want a baby because that would just mean having a baby with anybody. But now that I had exactly what I wanted I realized people's fascinations with having the drooling, messy, little things. It wouldn't just be a baby. It'd be mine and Connor's, and nothing seemed as important as that. **

**Connor raised his gaze from Paige's moms to meet mine and must have saw something in my eyes, because his smile as radiant. I sat by him and grabbed his hand, interlacing my fingers with his. He squeezed my hand and rubbed his thumb in circles. **

**"Now just where has my hair-brained daughter ran off to, I swear if I had a nickel for every time she just go up and lef-"**

**"I'm here mom, jeez quit pestering everybody!" Paige strolled up out of nowhere and plopped down beside Murphy. He looked at her, his face mixed with hurt and concern. I kicked her under the table and widened my eyes at her. She gave me a "what of it?" look and shrugged her shoulders. The boys saw the whole exchange, but thankfully her mother missed it. I turned my attention to her still chatting mom.**

**"So, ehm, I hate to say this, but Connor and I are going to have to split a little early, there are a few things we have to take care of, especially since we leave to back to Ireland tomorrow." I spoke with a hint of bossy in my voice so none of them knew to question me. **

**"Oh honey, are you sure you have to leave so soon! We just got here!"**

**I stood up and embraced momma in a hug.**

**"I know I know, I'm sorry!" **

**We exchanged our goodbyes and we left the small café.**

**"Now, what they hell happened between ya two? It better not be the same shit Lyla... I thought ya had worked this shit out."**

**"No, no It's nothing bad between her and I. This has to do with something I found out about her…and it's had me thinking."**

**We climbed into the car and Connor sat and stared at me, with a little impatience bestowed on his face.**

**"Well?"**

**I sighed and wrung my hands together, just deciding to go ahead and tell him.**

**"I want to have a baby." I blurted out.**

Paige

We leave quickly after the other two do, and decide to turn in early to pack everything. I stretch as we walk in, hearing my elbows pop.

"We need to talk, ya are hiding something."

I ignore him as I quickly change.

"Leave it Murph, it isn't important."

"Don't lie, it certainly is."

I growl under my breath placing my hands on my hips and turning to give him my best drop-it stare.

"Don't look at me like that. We are meant to be talking, working things out, and that is certainly not what ya are doing right now."

"Murph, please, just drop it."

He shakes his head and that one motion seems to spark all my anger. I go to walk right out of the room, grabbing a scotch bottle where I left it after last night and head for the door.

"Where are ya going?"

Murphy yells at me as I open the door.

"For a walk."

He grabs my arm and pulls me back into the room, slamming the door in my face.

"We are trying to work everything out, not run. But ya want to run."

I groan into my hands and shake my head.

"I am trying to protect us Murph, I know you don't get it, but you just needed to leave it alone for a bit."

"What can ya tell Lyla but not me?! I'm sorry I don't want to leave it alone, I am worried!"

I stare at my hands and square my shoulders, trying to approach this calmly.

"How the yell are ya trying to protect me? All I do lately is worry about ya!"

The idea of calm just leaves as he raises his voice, and I raise mine to match.

"I think I might be pregnant."

I watch Murphy's face drop into shock and he sits down again suddenly, staring at me wide eyed.

"I didn't say anything, because if I'm not and you got all excited, it would be like taking something from you Murph. And if I didn't tell you, and I wasn't, you would never have to know. If I was, that just means you know a little later and for sure."

He continues to stare at me in shock and I shake my head.

"We haven't even discussed this Murphy and we probably should have, just the prospect of it. There is no way in hell I am ready for children and to be perfectly honest, I have never wanted them. But you Murphy, you would be a brilliant dad, which just raises so many other problems."

I run my fingers through my hair and Murphy takes one of my hands in his.

"We can't, well I can't, keep this act up anymore. We have gone around the past couple of days acting like everything is okay, when it isn't. It is all my fault to; if I was just honest with you everything would be okay. But I wasn't and it certainly isn't."

"What are ya saying?"

I wipe a tear from my face and smile sadly at him.

"I kept the payments up on my other place, I will be moving out when we get home. I need some time to myself, throw myself into work again, some time to work some of this out. We just…"

I trail of as Murphy stands.

"Ya are a fool."

He walks out of the room and I curl myself into a ball on the bed.


	31. Chapter 30

**I didn't know when the aneurism was coming, but I knew it was.**

**We rode back to the hotel. Connor hadn't said a word, just drove calmly, rubbing a hand down his face every now and again. It wasn't often Connor was left speechless, but he was now and it made me nervous. I sat still and refused to look at him, biting on my nails, something I never did. We pulled up silently to the hotel and he got out, not bothering to open my door for me.**

**I didn't know how to take this. Was I supposed to wait here, give him his space? I wasn't entirely sure he was angry…but I knew he was not happy. Frustration took over the nervousness. I opened my door and walked into our room. I saw him sitting on the corner of the bed with his chin in his palm looking…bored.**

**I looked quizzically at him until he looked at me. He stared back for a minute before patting the empty space beside him. I walked over quickly and got behind him on my knees, hands in my lap, head bent down.**

**"Are you mad?"**

**I saw him run both his hands down his face before he shook his head.**

**"No, not mad, just confused?" It came out more of a question.**

**"About what Connor?"**

**He turned and faced me.**

**"Well, I mean, we talked briefly about brats…I mean kids…and I thought ya didn't want any."**

**I leaned over and hugged his shoulders with my head resting on his shoulder.**

**"I did say that, you're not wrong, and I wasn't lying. But then I spent time with you and got to know you more. I didn't want kids because I thought it was going to be with just anybody. But you're not just anybody. You're mine."**

**I saw the corner of his mouth tug up in the corner, a half smile playing across his face.**

**He grabbed my arms suddenly and turned so his mouth was right against my ear.**

**"Ya wanna hear a secret?" His breath tickled my ear and I let my breath out in a whoosh.**

**"Yes please."**

**"Kids scare me."**

**I buried my face into the side of his face to try and control the volume of my laughter.**

**"It's not funny ya ass! They're little aliens! What do ya even do with them?"**

**I threw my head back unable to contain my shrieks as images of Connor holding a baby arm's length away from him, a horrified look on his face, formed in my head.**

**"It is funny and don't worry, I wasn't talking about conceiving right this minute. And besides, you'll have plenty of practice with one before we decide the time is right."**

** I laid back on the bed and watched his face change from ignorant bliss, to confusion, to utter disbelief.**

**He spun suddenly and pinned me down, his face a mixture of terror and excitement.**

**"Ya mean…"**

**"Yeah, I mean Murphy and Paige are pregnant. With a baby."**

**"An alien baby maybe."**

**I laughed and rolled onto my stomach then pushed my hands and feet flat on the bed, arching myself into him and flung myself up, sending him sailing through the air onto the floor.**

**It didn't seem to faze him because he just sprung up and grabbed me, yanking me so I stood up on the bed, almost two feet taller than he was.**

**"I'm gonna be an uncle and you're gonna be an aunt! There's gonna be a baby in the house Lyla!"**

**I let my arms rest around his neck as he picked me up by my waist and kissed me.**

**I was happy this was his reaction. It made me anxious for us to get started so I could witness how excitable he would be then.**

**I smiled down on him and he gently laid me down on the bed hovering over me for a minute before closing the distance between us, gently pressing his lips against mine, his body following lead.**

**"Before we start tryin' to make a baby...I think we might need some practice, make sure we're still good at this sex thing.**

**I giggled as I let him travel down my body and unbutton my jeans.**

Paige

I don't stay in the hotel room for long as anger at myself draws me after Murphy. Anger for letting something potentially amazing come between us, anger for ignoring the leaps and bounds we had made in the past couple of days, just pure anger at myself. I quickly grab a coat and slam the door shut behind me.

I turn to Lyla and Connor's room, and stop myself from knocking as I hear giggling. I smile to myself and decide to leave them out of it, they don't need more of my stress, not after what has happened in the past couple of days.

I run down the stairs and curse as the car is gone. I stuff my hands in my pockets and start to walk; checking everywhere that I think Murphy could possibly have gone.

After a couple of hours I step out of a hole-in-the-wall bar and into a side street, grabbing my phone out, hoping that others have seen him.

"Hey Sweets."

I smile at my Mom's cheery voice.

"Heya Momma, have you seen Murph?"

I can almost hear her tilt her head to one side in confusion at my question.

"Not since we had coffee. Which reminds me, you feeling okay?"

"I am fine Mom, I will call you to talk properly later."

"No, wait!"

I wait for a couple of seconds as I can hear paper being tossed around.

"There is something important I must tell you, and for the life of me I can't remember."

"You are about as forgetful as me Mom, I will call you back later, I have more pressing things to worry about."

"But it was important, just let me find the letter."

"I can't talk now Mom, if you haven't seen Murphy this can wait."

"No, wait..."

I hang up the phone and stuff it back in my pocket, trying to think of the next place to look for Murphy as I hear footsteps behind me.

"Hey Baby."

I feel a shudder run through my body as that voice hits old memories. I turn and try to keep my features cool as fear tries to take control.

"Blaine. I assume you were the important thing that Mom forgot to tell me about. Shouldn't you, well, still be in jail?"

I take a step back as a smile creeps across his features and before I can grab the phone in my pocket he has my wrist in a vice grip. He closes the distance between us, pushing me against the brick wall.

"Seems we need to talk, it has been a while. You remember? You had me arrested."

His smile turns savage as he looks me over, and I try to stand straighter.

"Aren't you breaking all sorts of parole rules even being near me? This can only end badly for you Blaine."

He laughs at my remark and pushes against me a little harder.

"And what are you going to do? I remember the little simpering girl who begged me for her approval, not having an inch of fight in her."

I throw all my force into him, sending him sprawling backwards. I turn and run, only making it a few steps before I am grabbed around the waist with a hand placed against my mouth. I am pushed hard up against the wall again as he places his hands against my throat.

"You won't get away from me again Girl."


	32. Chapter 31

**Lyla**

**The flight back home was uneventful, exactly like I expected it to be. Connor enjoyed his time in that state, but I could tell he was excited to get home the closer we got. The entire drive from the airport to the house felt like a Fast and Furious movie. He really needed to learn how to drive.**

**We pulled up and saw Da's little grey truck sitting in the driveway. It was dark outside so the light coming off the TV was visible through the dainty lace curtains. I smiled big; getting a little excited myself at being able to tell Da about our trip right away. **

**Connor started pulling out bags out of the trunk while I quickly skipped inside. I leaned down over Da's shoulders, hugging him tight and pecking his cheek.**

**"Hello darlin'."**

**"Hi Da, it's so good to see you. Did everything go over okay for you, any problems?"**

**He chuckled at my question.**

**"Hun, I've been tending to livestock for a long time now, longer than you've been alive, why don't ya sit down and tell me about the trip?"**

**I plopped down right next to him and started yacking away about my mom, step-dad and the party. Leaving out the sex parts.**

**When I informed him about how his son acted towards my step-dad, he threw his head back and laughed.**

**"That's my boy! He takes care of his own. The man's lucky I wasn't there, I'd of taken him outside and there'd been a brawl right there in front of the whole neighborhood!"**

**I patted his hand. By this time Connor had come in and sat listening to the stories, interjecting at times.**

**"So where's my other girl? And Murph?"**

**"I'm not sure they should be back in town by now, probably on their way home."**

**We sat up and talked a little while longer before letting Da make his way home.**

**"I sincerely love your father, one of the wisest people I know."**

**Connor reclined back onto the bed as I pulled my laptop out and turned it on, making it wheeze to life.**

**"He's your father now too ya know. He considers you his daughter, you and Paige both."**

**I smiled at the thought.**

**"It's an honor." Connor smiled at me and ruffled my hair.**

**It was quiet, I was sitting and typing away on the HP while Connor sat and day dreamed. He did get startled when I let out a high-pitched squeal.**

**"Oh my GOD! CONNOR! FLOGGING MOLLY IS GOING TO BE PLAYING IN DUBLIN!" I was screaming. I had loved them since I was a teenager.**

**"Oi! Well I guess I know what we'll be doing on the…16****th****."**

**I squealed again and clapped my hands together rapidly; delighted I'd finally be able to see them live.**

**My taste in music was…different. It had taken awhile for Connor to finally start excepting it. My iTunes playlist would make a normal person shit themselves. It changed constantly from Nysnc to heavy southern metal. I'd run wildly around the house cleaning while blaring Once Nothing and Four Year Strong. Connor would usually be sitting in the living room looking terrified. It took time, but after a while I'd catch him bobbing his head in time with some of the break downs. It got to the point he'd be requesting songs. A lot of the times that it was just Connor and I home alone, I'd plug my iPhone into the speaker dock and we'd throw down like there was no tomorrow. Head-banging and jumping around like fools.**

**I was so proud the day I had fully converted him to my kind of music.**

**My phone lit up during my squeal fest. It was a panicked text from Murphy.**

**"Have you heard from Paige at all? Please let me know. I haven't heard from her."**

**I stared at my phone confused. I thought they were on their way home. I had texted Paige letting her know we had landed, but then again, she hadn't answered.**

**"Don't worry; I'll get ahold of her."**

**I sent Paige a text and waited for an answer, an answer I wasn't going to receive anytime soon.**

Paige

Old memories came flooding back as Blaine's grip tightened, drawing out a sardonic laugh from him as I sobbed. Memories of the last time his hands were around my throat, of the last time I ever let him touch me.

_'"You dumb skank! I can't believe this, not again. You had so much fucking promise and look what you do, you fuck up again and again"_

_I shield my face as best I can as Blaine continues to kick me, over and over again. He stops abruptly, and grabs me by my throat. He pulls me up to stand eye level with him, anger radiating of him in waves. I feel my vision waver as he grabs my throat harder, unable to get air through my broken nose._

_"You are so beautiful, even like this. Did you know that? The only reason I kept you for so long is because you are so fucking beautiful, all tits and hips."_

_He drops me suddenly, and I crumble to the floor, in too much pain to do anything but stare up at him through one eye, the other swollen and shut. He stands over me, and licks his lips savagely. _

_"Fuck me Paige. You could have been perfect, all the money I could have made off of you."_

_He kneels and takes my chin in his hand, running his thumb over my bottom lip. He smiles at me, all anger apparently gone. _

_"Did you want to see the present I got you if this all went well? I can't help it with you, I just…"_

_He waves his hands in the air, and again turns to smile at me. _

_"I think I actually want to make you happy, that must be it. For once I actually fucking care. You know that don't you? You know I care? That is why I act like I do, out of love."_

_He raises an eyebrow at me and I nod slightly, even the small movement sending lancing pain through me. He beams, kissing me softly on the forehead. He stands suddenly, and walks out the room. I take this opportunity to find a mirror, find something to see how I look. I stand and nearly collapse back to the floor, pain flaring across my whole body. I stifle a whimper and shuffle to the bathroom, flicking the light on. This time I am unable to stop the cry, my whole body convulsing as I see the mess that is my face in the mirror. Everything is black and covered in blood, one eye completely swollen, my nose utterly shattered. Blood drips from my mouth as I sob, creating little splatters in the sink. I can't bring myself to check the rest of my body for whatever damage he has inflicted, and shakily reach for the mobile in my pocket. _

_"What is your emergency?"_

_An efficient voice on the other end asks. _

_"Please… help me."_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"I… I don't want to die. He is going to kill me, oh god…"_

_I leave the phone on the line, dropping it into the clothes hamper knowing that Blaine is standing in the doorway. I turn, hoping I have given enough time for someone to find me, someone to stop this. He takes a step, standing right in front of me. _

_"You are going to pay for that. I might just kill you, how would you like that?"_

_I let out a strangled scream as everything blacks out, Blaine's hands around my throat.'_

I am brought back to reality when his hands are pulled roughly off of me, sirens wailing as someone wraps their arms around me.

"It is going to be alright Love. Police are here, everything is going to be okay."

I sob into the strangers' chest as he awkwardly rubs my back.

"Please don't let him hurt me again."

The man just nods at my whispered words.


End file.
